Memory Serves
by BadBoysAreBest
Summary: Elena accidentally asks for her soul mate. What happens when magic delivers 1864 Human Damon? How will the Vampire Salvatore brothers deal? Vampire Damon is tortured by intimate memories of Elena. He feels so close yet far away from her. AU1x14 - COMPLETE -
1. Take You

**It would be so nice to take you**

.

.

.**  
**

On a warm Saturday morning, Elena felt encouraged to visit her parents at the cemetery. She retrieved her journal and stopped by the kitchen to eat a quick breakfast. She opened the freezer to grab a Hot Pocket. After setting the microwave, she poured a glass of orange juice. While munching on her Sausage, Egg & Cheese pocket, Elena's eyes studied the Gilbert heirloom box resting on the kitchen table. Jeremy must have forgotten to put it away.

With mild curiosity, Elena looked through the other Gilbert journals. She wondered if there were any female writers. After opening and closing each one, she found a journal written by Jane Grace Gilbert from 1880. Elena skimmed the pages and found her ancestor fairly intriguing. With a shrug, Elena decided to read more of the entries at cemetery.

At the cemetery, Elena chatted with her parents, detailing her recent adventures with the Salvatore brothers. It had been a week since Elena had seen Damon. He was probably depressed, since Katherine was not in the tomb. She had never seen him so vulnerable. She couldn't imagine how it felt to find out the love of your life was only ever a lie. "What a bitch, right?" Elena lamented about Katherine to her mom.

Once Elena had sufficiently spilled her guts, she opened her journal to write a new entry. She spent around ten minutes writing about Bonnie's disappearance after her grandma died. Elena could sympathize with Bonnie's feelings. Elena sighed worried about her estranged friend and closed her journal.

Elena glanced down at Jane's journal sitting on the grass next to her. She touched the luxurious leather cover which was probably custom made. Elena opened the cover and discovered a pocket interior. Her small fingers reached into the pocket to see if anything was still hidden. There were several documents on fading paper, nothing too interesting, train tickets and theater information. One paper in particular caught her eyes because of the inked calligraphy. Elena recited the words out loud.

My breath catches in waves,  
my heart hammers in remembrance  
of a somehow familiar love.  
The resonating voice,  
the curve of your lips,  
a smile that strikes a familiar chord  
from somewhere in the past.  
There's a memory burned into my soul  
of a promise we beseeched.  
Two luminescent souls,  
their essence melded into one.  
Twin flames incomplete alone...  
Yet... magnificent as one.  
Twin Flame... Twin Soul...  
I have not forgotten or erased  
the eternal promise that we made  
to find one another  
in this new time and place.  
Your memory burns strong...  
Help me to find you,  
to recognize you when I do.  
Let the promises of many lifetimes  
be realized and true.

Elena's heart raced faster with each word she read. The words were incredibly romantic. She wondered about the identity of Jane's love. When she finished reading, her skin was burning similar to having a high fever. She suddenly fell faint and slipped into a slumber on the grass of the cemetery.

Hours later, close to dusk, Elena came to consciousness hearing a familiar voice. Her head was pounding trying to figure out what happened. It was worse than her worst hangover. She remembered blacking out, but she didn't know the reason. Was she dehydrated?

"Katherine!" The voice was calling. "What are you doing here? What happened to your gown?"

Elena deeply frowned and opened her eyes. It was Damon. Oh god, was he delusional? How much did he have to drink? She tried to sit up, which was difficult, since she was feeling weak. It was like something drained all of the energy out of her body. She could sleep for days to recover.

"Damon! Don't you hear my heartbeat? I'm not Katherine."

"Katherine, now is not the time for us to play a game. I am quite distraught. I do not understand what happened to me. I went hunting with Stefan-" He said looking frustrated.

"You went hunting with Stefan?" Elena asked shocked. Why would he do that? Damon hated the animal diet.

"Why are you repeating me? During my hunt, I suddenly fell faint, which is strange because I am not ill. When I awoke, it was hours later. I have been trying to get back to the estate, but I somehow got lost. The woods seem different somehow. I was happy to find you here, but why are you are napping in the cemetery? That is rather odd and frankly not safe." He sighed. "The cemetery seems so much bigger. I do not remember this area we are in the last time I was here."

Elena frowned at his words and took a better look at Damon. He was dressed like a character in a period movie; very Mr. Thornton from North & South. She had never seen the coat or the boots he was wearing. His hair was styled different. Everything came together in her head. Elena stood up quickly and startled him by placing her hand on his heart. It was beating. "You're alive." She mumbled in shock.

"Have you gone mad? Are you ill?" Damon asked with an expression she was used to seeing.

Her thoughts jumped around trying to make sense of the timeline. "Have you been drafted into the confederacy?"

"I did not realize someone had shared the news with you. Was it father? The card came yesterday morning."

Elena pinched herself trying to make sure she wasn't dreaming. This was too surreal. She was standing with 1864 Human Damon. This Damon didn't even know Katherine was a vampire! Was this Damon in love with Katherine? Had they slept together?

Obviously, something magical was at work here, but who would do this? It was such an unusual spell. Elena couldn't even ask the only witch she knew, because she skipped town. Eventually, Damon would have to be sent back to his time. Elena was sure some cosmic destiny needed to be completed.

"Maybe I should help you find the right way in the woods?" Elena suggested needing to stall some time.

"Certainly." Damon agreed.

Elena faked a smile and ran ahead to put some distance between them. She pulled out her phone and texted Stefan. "Supernatural Emergency! I'm with 1864 Damon. What should I do?"

Thankfully he replied right away. "What?"

Elena groaned. "I'm serious! He time traveled!"

"My human brother is with you?" He texted back.

"Yes! Where is your vampire brother?" Elena asked wondering if they swapped places.

"Upstairs; drinking for days in his room."

Elena's jaw dropped at the news. What will Human Damon think of Vampire Damon? "What should I do? I'm in the woods with him."

Stefan replied. "Tell him the year and take him to your house."

"My house?"

"We have no choice. What if he shouldn't meet me?"

"Got it. TTYL." Elena texted and closed her phone.

Elena turned around to find her Victorian man. "Damon... My name is Elena Gilbert. Katherine is my distant relative." She said sincerely with a soft smile.

* * *

_A/N: The story is AU after 'Fool Me Once'. Not sure how many chapters I will do. Next chapter will be longer. Yes, I love 1864 Damon! If you love Kate & Leopold, then you'll love this story. The poem is a revised version of 'Soul Mate' by Emily Rose. **Be Good & Review!**_

_Song Fic: Memory Serves by Interpol_


	2. Keep You Occupied

**I only ever try to make you smile  
No matter what we're gonna keep you occupied**

.

.

.

Having no other choice, Elena and Damon walked the long route to her house. She couldn't walk with him through town square. What if someone stopped to talk to him? What if she couldn't answer his questions about Mystic Falls? For now, all he knew was that he time traveled to the future. He went along with it saying she was either crazy or he was vividly dreaming. The 'V' word was never mentioned. For safety reasons, he couldn't know about vampire Stefan or his future self. She was worried about changing history. Damon needed to turn into a vampire otherwise everyone would end up living in an alternate present. How confusing!

Elena wondered about what was happening meanwhile in the past. Did Damon disappear from 1864? Or was he in a comatose state? She felt bad for his father and human Stefan. It must have been strange that he never came back from hunting.

"I apologize in advance if you find this question offensive..."

Elena turned to him with a raised brow in curiosity.

"Do women no longer wear gowns? I am most confused by your attire. Are those trousers? Are you a career woman?"

"I doubt you could offend me. It's understandable that you're curious. You can ask me anything you want." She said sincerely touching his arm and he pulled away like she burned him. She coughed awkwardly. "Women still wear gowns for an appropriate occasion such as a dance or wedding. While daily, women wear casual dresses, skirts, denim like my trousers or shorts."

"Shorts? How progressive." Damon blushed. "Then you are not a career woman?"

Elena laughed. "No, I'm a student."

"Oh, then you have a governess?"

'Go figure my obsession with _Jane Eyre_ is proving resourceful', Elena thought with a smirk. "No, I attend a school outside of my home."

"There are boarding schools for women?"

"Yes, but I do not live at my school. School now..." Elena paused trying to come up with a good explanation. "Is like your university life except it is funded by the government and coeducational."

"Fascinating." Damon said with wide eyes.

"I'm sure. Maybe you'll be able to help me with my _fascinating_ history report." Elena joked.

"Tell me, if I am from the past as you claim and you are from the future... then how did you recognize me?"

'Shit, didn't think he would ask', Elena swallowed. "John Gilbert wrote about you in his journal."

"Most unusual as we are often in conflict." Damon frowned.

"Why is that?"

"Father and his close friends support the Confederacy. I do not care for the war or violence for that matter. I tried to find a way to be exempt from service, but it looks like I have no choice." Damon lamented.

'Amazing how he'll become an animal that enjoys violence', Elena frowned. She looked around and noticed they were close to the residential border with roads and sidewalks.

"Damon, I think it's important to mention that transportation has evolved. We drive cars, which are, uh, mechanical carriages." She said not knowing how to describe a car.

"Mechanical carriages?"

"You'll see one soon enough. I don't want you to be frightened. You'll be safe with me."

"Why would I be frightened of a-" His eyes went wide when a large SUV sped past them.

Elena studied his expression in concern. She didn't want him to faint or something.

He was in shock, but the good kind. "Remarkable! Do you own a car?" He asked almost giddy.

"Actually, I need to buy a new car." 'Because I crashed mine and you saved me from the wreck', Elena added in her head with a shiver.

Damon nodded and observed their surroundings. "So this is where the residents of Mystic Falls live now? All of the homes are close together. Why there is no privacy. I bet you can look into your neighbor's window!" He said mortified walking down the sidewalk. "No one owns land anymore?"

"Uh, no, not really. This is pretty much what you get in Mystic Falls."

"How many people live in each home?"

"Hmm, one to five, I guess is average."

"What about staff?"

"Staff?" Elena asked confused. "Right, I understand now. Live-in maids are not a common practice anymore."

"I imagine your life is rather difficult. Who maintains your wardrobe?" Damon was confused. The women he knew changed six times a day and wore complicated corsets, petticoats, etc.

Elena laughed at how spoiled Damon must have been. She wondered how the brothers survived without a maid in the boarding house.

"Well, here we are, this is my house." Elena said when they reached her driveway.

"It looks... lovely." Damon said with a smirk. "Do you reside with your husband or family?"

"Husband? I'm definitely not married! I live with my aunt and brother."

"Your parents passed?" Damon asked sadly.

Elena nodded.

"I am sorry. I remember how tragic it was when my mother passed." He said sympathetically.

Elena unlocked the doors nervous about who was home. It could break her whole cover. "Jenna?" She called out. No answer. "Jeremy?" No answer.

Elena sighed and checked the side table for any notes. In her favor, Jenna was spending the weekend away working on her thesis, but Jeremy would come home eventually. She had no idea what to do about him. The idea of having a slumber party with Damon would sound odd to anyone! He wasn't even a teenager!

"Like you, I have a younger brother. His name is Stefan. He is seven and ten years."

It slipped Elena's mind that human Damon loved his brother unconditionally. "Your brother is the same age as me. How old are you?"

"Four and twenty." Damon answered absently looking at the decorations in the living room. "Photography has reached perfection in this century." He gulped picking up a picture of Elena in her cheer uniform. He was admiring her long legs and flat stomach. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She looked fragile, but after talking to her, he found her to be rather lively.

"Has a gentleman asked for your hand in courtship?" Damon blurted out surprising them both.

"I, uh, well." Fuck. Elena didn't know what to say. The question was loaded seeing as Stefan was her boyfriend.

Damon blushed. "Please forgive me. That was bold of me to ask, as we have been acquainted for less than a day."

"Apology not necessary. I couldn't think of a reply because relationships between women and men are different in this era."

"Oh, I see. I should have guessed. That is why you are not worried about us being unchaperoned."

"Yep. No chaperone needed. Women get married much older now... if at all."

"Yes, quite a different time indeed. Am I to assume that women have other means to live comfortably?"

Elena nodded in agreement. "Women are allowed to choose any profession."

"President?" He smirked, cocky like vampire Damon.

"Almost." Elena muttered thinking about Hillary. "The current president is..."

Damon jumped hearing a strange ringing noise. "What is that?"

"Just my phone." Elena said softly trying to calm him. "I need to take care of something. Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable as my guest."

Elena rushed out the door leaving a bewildered Damon in the living room. Elena walked around the porch to answer Stefan's call. She didn't want Damon to catch a word of the conversation.

"Elena. How is everything?" Stefan asked in a normal voice.

"How can you ask that? I'm entertaining the Civil War human version of your brother!"

Stefan chuckled at the ridiculousness. "I'm still having a hard time believing it. How could this happen? For what purpose?"

"I have no idea but Bonnie left town after Gram's funeral. We're going to need a witch to send him back. It's not like we can keep him here."

"Well, umm, I can check in with other vampires that I'm friendly with. Maybe I can find us a witch."

"Okay. That sounds like a solid plan."

"You haven't told him about me? Or about his death?"

"He doesn't know about vampires."

"Good, he should find out from Katherine; you know, the destined way."

"About Katherine..." Elena started awkwardly. "He thought I was her but he hasn't gone to war yet. Is he in love with Katherine? Have they been intimate?"

"I don't think they had sex during their first weeks together. Unless he didn't tell me."

"Alright." Elena said relieved.

"Why do you ask?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"So I can estimate how awkward this situation must be for him. I was worried about how he'll treat me."

Stefan laughed at her nervousness. She had nothing to worry about. "Enjoy the southern gentleman version of Damon while you can. Sure, he'll be, uh, playful..." He paused. "But you're perfectly safe with him."

"This is..." Elena was at a loss for words. "Have you told 'our' Damon?"

"He won't come out of his room." Stefan grumbled. "I don't want to barge in, we'll just end up fighting and trashing the house."

"Great." Elena said sarcastically. "Well, we can't have two Damons walking around Mystic Falls. Somehow I don't think a long lost twin story will hold."

"You'll have to keep him at your house."

"Have you lost your mind? What about Jeremy?"

Stefan groaned forgetting about her family. "Make something up."

"So, what exactly? You're expecting me to babysit a grown man! A man that will become a vampire with no redeeming qualities!"

"I know, I know, trust me..." Stefan muttered. "I don't like this anymore than you do. But he can't interact with me or his present self. We need to know what type of spell we're dealing with before exposing him."

Elena sighed knowing he was right. Thankfully she had a brother, so she didn't have to shop for _manly_ things. "What about clothes?"

"Good thinking, he's gonna need some. I'll swing by with some clothes once everyone is asleep."

"I thought you were going to find a witch?"

"I'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Okay, but please, don't leave town without telling 'our' Damon."

"I know."

"I better go."

"Elena. I love you."

Elena shook her head in disbelief. It looked like she was stuck with human Damon. When she walked back into the house, Damon was asleep on the couch looking peaceful. She imagined that time traveling must be an exhausting experience. It was strange seeing his face alive with imperfection. She continued to stare at him... she had to admit, he was rather dashing. She recognized the Damon signature charm, but she felt a magnetic pull to the human version. There was something about him that put her at ease. Strangely, she was excited to figure out which traits were inherently pure Damon. The man inside the vampire.

Walking closer to him, she frowned seeing him shivering. The house wasn't cold so it was unusual. She walked to the linen closet to grab a blanket and placed it over his body. She started to worry about him, none of this was his fault, hopefully his body could handle being in the future.

Elena sighed and retrieved Jane's journal. She had a sinking suspicion that it was the catalyst for the latest supernatural event. The journal was the last thing she read before mysteriously loosing consciousness. She took a seat on the small couch across from Damon. She wanted to stay close to him in case he needed anything. With one last look at him, she opened the journal and started reading.

Four hours later, Damon was still asleep and unfortunately looking sick. His face pigment looked unhealthy. Elena was frustrated 'cause Damon likely caught a common cold. Hopefully it wasn't serious, there was no way she could take him to a hospital. It's not like he had an ID or health insurance.

The journal was a tearjerker. Jane's husband Lucas disappeared from their home three weeks before Christmas. _"I do not understand how I am still breathing. Every day I wake up with a larger hole in my heart. Soon the hole will be all that is left of me. I will become nothing. I am nothing without him. I cannot exist without my other half. I wish whatever took him will take me too." Jane wrote on December 7th 1880. _

While Jane was shopping at a marketplace, she encountered a gypsy who could 'see her sorrow' from a great distance. The gypsy told Jane to recite a 'prayer' each day to summon her husband home. Elena deduced the 'prayer' was the passage/poem she read about soul mates. Unfortunately, Elena didn't know if Jane was ever reunited with Lucas, because the journal ended without a conclusion to the story. Elena was going to have to dig through the other heirloom boxes for the second part. Hopefully, Jane continued documenting her life.

Out of all the information provided, Elena understood that the 'prayer' was enchanted to locate your soul mate. If that was the case, why would human Damon be her soul mate? He was technically dead. What about vampire Damon? Aren't they the same person at different parts of a life timeline? All of the questions in her head were making her dizzy. She didn't want to jump to conclusions until she could finish reading the story. She absolutely needed to know what happened to Lucas.

Elena dreaded telling Stefan about Jane's journal but he had to know. Things would have been less alarming if it was Stefan delivered in human form. Someone up above believed Elena belonged with Damon. Everything was fucked up considering Damon was mourning 'the love of his life', also known as her doppelgänger. Elena sighed getting up from the couch to find some aspirin for her headache.

In the end, Elena decided not to call Stefan about the journal. She would tell him in person later in the evening.

Elena turned her body hearing the door unlock.

"Jer." She whispered not wanting to wake up Damon.

Jeremy's eyes darted to Damon sleeping on the couch. "What's up with him?"

"He's sick. He's staying here 'cause he's miserable at home." Elena tried to say convincingly.

Jeremy looked baffled. "Uh huh and what about Stefan?"

"He went out of town for a few days."

"Okay... then." Jeremy shrugged nonchalantly. "Have you picked up dinner?"

"No. Do you want to order something?"

"Chinese?" Jeremy asked picking up the cordless phone.

.

.

.

Just after two in the morning, Stefan silently climbed through Elena's window. He placed Damon's clothes on her dresser and stirred her from sleep.

"Hey." She said sleepily with a small smile.

"Brought the clothes." Stefan motioned.

Elena nodded.

"I took a peek at him." Stefan said sheepishly. "Seeing is believing. Hearing is surreal. He has a heartbeat."

"I know... there's something I have to tell you..."

Stefan's brows furrowed noticing the extent of her nervousness. Her heart was racing.

"I might have caused this."

"What are you talking about?" He asked incredulously.

"I was looking through an old Gilbert journal..."

"As a rule, don't do that anymore." Stefan jokingly chided.

"I read a passage and I think the words were enchanted." Elena stretched to get out of bed. She opened her nightstand to retrieve Jane's journal. She opened it carefully to hand Stefan the 'prayer'.

"Eternal promise that we made to find one another in this new time and place." Stefan mumbled a part of it. He looked at her suddenly looking resentful. "Basically, if this is true, you're telling me that Damon is your soul mate?"

Elena bit her lip in uncertainty. "I'm telling you that this passage likely caused this supernatural snafu. Try and get a witch to check it out and see what we're supposed to do." She sighed. "Soul mate or not, this is a mistake. I can't keep human Damon! We have 'our' Damon."

Stefan growled. "There's no way you're keeping him! He doesn't belong here."

Elena stepped back frightened by her vampire boyfriend. "I just said that. I'm sorry! I didn't ask for this to happen."

"Of course you didn't." Stefan said sounding bitter. "I'll call with news."

"I..." Elena didn't have a chance to respond. Stefan jumped out of her bedroom window.

She flopped back on her bed. "Damon... you destroy me and you don't even know it."

* * *

_A/N: I'm planning to write 14-15 chapters. I hope Stefan wasn't OOC; I don't usually write him. Damon vs Damon isn't going to happen for awhile. (Drunk) Vampire Damon in the next chapter! He's going to visit Elena. **Be Good & Review!**_

_An anonymous reviewer asked the following questions..._  
_**So Damon 1864 and Elena are Twin Flames?**  
__Yes._

**_And vampire Damon isn't in love with Elena in your ff?_**  
_What do you think? This story is set a week after 1x14 'Fool Me Once'. He's messed up over Katherine._  
_  
**If Damon 1864 and Elena are Twin Flames then how come Vampire Damon isn't also her Twin Flame?**_  
_You're going to learn why after Stefan finds a witch._

_**At this point Elena is still with Stefan?**_  
_Yes, but not for long... Stefan can't compete with a human Salvatore!_


	3. Your Place

**But only at your place**  
**Only at your place**

.

.

.

**The Boarding House - Sunday Morning  
**

Stefan stayed up all night, like usual, but he never encountered his older brother. He was starting to wonder about Damon's feeding schedule. Hopefully Damon had left his room during school hours. While Damon's behavior lately was extremely melancholic, it was justifiable considering his century long obsession with Katherine. Yet Stefan wasn't counting on Damon to brood forever. He could only hope that Damon would move on in a non serial killer manner. Hell, Stefan could handle the sorority girls in the boarding house as long as they weren't drained dry.

By ten in the morning, Stefan was antsy to begin the witch hunt. He knocked several times on Damon's door, but he couldn't hear any movement in the room. Technically Stefan could have broken down the door, but it was vintage wood. It's not like he could replace it with one from Home Depot. And while it sounded ludicrous, regardless, Stefan hated getting splinters. Yuck, both painful and tedious to remove.

What could he do? Stefan needed to get Damon out of his room. Well, a fire would do the trick. Even the most stubborn vampire would wake up for a fire. His brother was going to kill him... Stefan thought while walking down to the forgotten security system. Taking a quick unnecessary breath, Stefan pressed the fire button. A loud alarm started to ring through the boarding house. It took all but three rings for Damon to rush downstairs yelling, "Stefan! Stefan!". It was an added bonus to see Damon acting brotherly.

Stefan sighed turning the fire alarm off and found Damon in the parlor room. Damon looked awful, emancipated limbs, hair sticking up, foul smelling and wearing nothing but boxers.

"There's no fire." Stefan said in a calm stoic voice.

"But what about the alarm?" Damon tilted his head at him with narrowed eyes.

"False alarm."

"Did you-" Damon clutched his stomach in pain. He looked confused. "I think I'm going to be sick?"

"Vampires don't get sick..." Stefan said slowly.

Damon ran to the nearest bathroom at supernatural speed. Stefan followed after him worried. Damon was puking up everything, which was nothing but alcohol. Some combination of Jack Daniels and scotch.

"Did you replace the water in your body with alcohol?" Stefan asked casually. What a curious situation. Vampires didn't have weak stomachs.

Damon groaned feeling icky and gargled some mouthwash. "I don't know about that. This is new for me. I'm going back to bed." He said wobbling a bit. "Hopefully I'll get to dream about our girlfriend some more." He added with a cocky smirk.

Stefan's eyes widened at his words. He ran to block Damon's door before he returned to bed.

"Stefan. What the hell." Damon whined, he wasn't in the mood for games or banter. He felt like crap.

"We need to talk. It's important. I'm going away."

"Congratulations. Bon voyage." Damon said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Elena accidentally cast a spell. I'm leaving to find a witch that can break it."

"What type of spell?" Damon asked confused. His head was pounding. None of this made sense... vampires didn't get hangovers!

"You're sorta with Elena right now."

"What?" Damon asked annoyed. Stefan was talking in riddles.

"Elena is with you... as in your past self from 1864."

Damon arched a brow thinking it over. "She's with a human me? Heartbeat and everything?"

Stefan nodded.

"Uggh. You've got to be kidding me." Damon's face went blank with understanding. "So my dream wasn't a dream. Was it?"

Stefan frowned. "What happened?"

"I found Elena in a cemetery and we walked-"

Stefan cut him off. "You're sharing his memories!" He said disbelieving while scanning Damon over.

"_His?_ He's me!"

"He can't be you. Otherwise the spell wouldn't have sent him here." Stefan muttered under his breath.

Damon looked at him suspiciously. "What type of mojo is this? I thought resurrection and cloning aren't magically possible."

"It's a locator spell..."

"Locator?" Damon asked with a wince. "I'm right here!"

Stefan grumbled a bit hating to admit the truth. "The spell was meant to locate Elena's soul mate." He clarified in a dejected voice.

Damon remained expressionless at the news. It was like the words went right over his head.

Stefan was expecting him to gloat or do something outrageous. "Damon?" Stefan questioned in concern.

"Is that _it_ then? My bed is calling." Damon replied in a flat voice. He pushed Stefan away from the door.

Stefan let him not knowing what to do. "Wait, wait. You've gotta stay away from your past self. He doesn't know we exist. It might be dangerous for you guys to meet. What if you explode or something?"

"Yes, mom."

Damon walked into his room but before he closed the door, Stefan stepped in slightly. "Charge your fucking phone. I might need to reach you while I'm away." He said sternly. "You look like a walking corpse... get some blood in your system."

"Yes, mom. Have a nice trip." Damon rolled his eyes and locked the door.

.

.

.

**The Gilbert House - Sunday Morning  
**

Damon winced feeling sun rays on his skin pouring in from the windows in the living room. He was bewildered for a second when he opened his eyes, but then everything came rushing back. It was true, he time traveled to 2010. It really happened. It wasn't some vivid dream.

Damon's body felt sore and dirty. He desperately wanted a bath. He happened to be a _big_ fan of personal grooming. After stretching a bit, he left the comfy couch in search of a bathroom. He walked through the house and ended up in the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Damon stared at Elena pouring a cup of hot coffee. She was wearing a cotton pajama dress that reached mid-thigh. Her hair was a little bed messy. She noticed him in the doorway out of the corner of her eye and turned to greet him.

Damon stumbled slightly, apologized awkwardly and put his hand over his eyes.

"Damon? Is something wrong? Are you okay?" She asked confused by his behavior.

"Miss Elena, I feel rakish for wondering around your house. It is inappropriate for me to see you undressed." He choked slightly.

Elena grinned at him. She'd never get the chance to see vampire Damon nervous like this. This was too cute! She walked around the island in the kitchen to approach him.

"Damon, it's okay, you can open your eyes." She said gently standing in front of him.

"I, uh, are you certain?"

"Absolutely. It's okay to see someone in their night clothes in this century." Elena informed him calmly.

Damon took a breath steadying his nerves. He removed his hand to reveal his bright blue eyes.

His complexion still bothered her. Elena left for a second to get a thermometer. She hoped he didn't have a fever. "Put this under your tongue for three minutes." Elena said holding it out.

"Why?"

"I think you might be getting sick." Elena said worried.

"I do not think-"

Same stubborn Damon. "Please do it for me." She pleaded nicely and batted her eyelashes.

He nodded and did as she asked.

Elena smiled before turning to open the refrigerator. She was insecure about cooking for him, he was used to gourmet multi-course meals from personal chefs. 'Oh well', she thought taking out the materials needed for French toast.

When the three minutes were up, Elena checked the thermometer. Damon didn't have a fever but he was warmer than normal.

"I do not feel ah-" Damon sneezed loudly.

Elena crossed her arms. "I'm worried about you. It's not like you've been injected with any modern vaccines." She grabbed a box of tissues from the den and handed it to him.

Damon couldn't help feeling like an invalid, first being from another century and now possibly getting sick. To top it all off, he had a beautiful girl cooking for him. He felt bad for bothering her at home, but it wasn't like he 'knew' anyone else or had anywhere else to go.

"Do you need any assistance?" He asked looking around the kitchen.

Elena glanced at him with a smug grin. "Have you ever cooked anything before?"

"Well, actually, not really." Damon frowned.

Elena laughed making him feel bad for being unable to help. Damon stood with a hurt expression on his face. Elena shot him a sheepish look. "I'm sorry about laughing, I'm not making fun of you. You're just too cute."

"Thank you. I think. You are 'cute' too." He said with a blush.

"So how does this work?" He asked about the stove.

"It's electric."

Damon stared at Elena while she cooked on the stove. She was feeling a little under pressure.

"You can have a seat at the table. There's no need for you to stand and watch me." She said softly.

Damon shrugged slightly and did as she asked. He sneezed again. Elena pouted looking over at him.

In quick time, she finished making breakfast for both of them and served the French toast. She set the plates on the table. "What would you like to drink? I have... Water? Orange Juice? Coffee?" She asked standing in front of him.

"May I have some juice?" He was enthralled by her bare legs. He loved her olive skin.

Elena nodded and went to the refrigerator. "I hope you can survive eating what I made for you. It's probably nothing like what you're used to." Elena said timidly. She handed him the glass of juice.

He took a sip, its taste was shockingly sweet. "Your oranges are amazing!"

Elena laughed. "It's not fresh squeezed."

Damon looked at her in wonder.

Elena smiled and attempted to update him on the advances of food and agriculture.

Damon seemed to enjoy breakfast, he had quite the appetite and finished everything. There weren't any leftovers in any of the pans. While Elena cleaned up breakfast, Damon waited to ask her an 'embarrassing' question.

"Miss Elena, would it be possible for me to take a bath?"

"No."

The expression on his face was priceless. Elena was pure girly evil. She giggled a bit. "I'm joking, of course you can shower."

Damon was not amused. He would remember to get revenge later.

"Follow me..." She said.

The couple went upstairs to her bedroom. Thankfully Elena had already removed any photos of Stefan. Damon exhibited the same curiosity he did the day before in the living room. He wanted to inspect all of her personal items. He went to her bed and picked up the teddy bear. Elena was amused watching him. Damon and Teddy were equally adorable.

Elena grabbed some clothes from the pile that Stefan brought over. She opened her bathroom door and asked him to come in. "I thought you'd like a change of clothes. Nothing complicated to put on. Shirt, pants, underwear, socks."

Damon grinned and nodded in thanks.

"In this century, we have plumbing, which I'm sure you'll find _fascinating_." She said pushing aside the shower curtain. She asked him to come closer for instructions. "You turn this knob to get cold water or turn it right for hot water. To turn the water off, turn the knob all the way to the left." She smirked. "If you want to take a bath, pull this chord to close the drain."

"Is there enough water for everyone?" Damon asked in wonder.

"Yes, plenty for every state." Elena answered with a smirk. She pointed out the men's shampoo and men's soap, so he wouldn't end up smelling flowery or fruity. "I'll be in my bedroom if you need me."

Elena decided to work on homework while she waited for him. She didn't hear the water running, so he probably filled the tub for a bath. Unable to help it, Elena was seriously aroused picturing Damon in there. She moved around on the bed uncomfortably warm. She groaned thinking about the spell, there had to be a mistake, human Damon was from another century! He couldn't be her soul mate. To make matters worse, he was her boyfriend's _brother_. Elena was determined to not tell human Damon about vampires, soul mates, any of it, until it was necessary.

Two hours later Damon opened the door. With the modern clothes, he reminded her of vampire Damon, but surprisingly she could tell the difference. This Damon looked alive and the clothes fit slightly looser. There must have been a loss of muscle or whatever. With wet hair, looking fresh, he was positively gorgeous.

She bit her lip trying to calm down. At least human Damon couldn't hear her heart skipping. "I take it you enjoyed the bath."

"Yes, that was the first time I had privacy in the bath." He mused.

"Uh huh."

He rubbed his face and pouted at the stubble. "I am sorry to continue being a nuisance, but would you be able to help me shave?"

Elena's eyes blinked for a second forgetting men did that daily. "I'll do my best." She said with a small nod.

"Who usually shaves you?" She asked curiously.

"My valet."

"Do you miss him?"

"I know this might sound a bit mad, but honestly, I feel right being here." He paused. "With you."

Elena thickly swallowed at his words not knowing how to respond. She asked Damon to sit on the counter in the bathroom. "I feel bad for you. I've been imagining that you're terribly homesick."

"And I feel bad that you are caring for a time traveling stranger." Damon frowned.

"You're not a stranger. I feel like I've known you forever." She whispered softly but Damon heard her words.

Elena found a new razor and shaving cream in Jeremy's cabinet. She positioned herself in between Damon's legs. She shot a foam ball in her palm and started covering his face. "I'm sorry if I knick you. I don't make a habit of shaving other people." She said worried with furrowed brows.

"The blade is impossibly small."

"Don't talk." She chided. She steadied her hand before taking the first swipe. After all, it was a smooth process since Elena was very careful the entire time. She awed feeling his warm breath gracing her fingers. Yet another confirmation that he was alive. When she was done, she instructed him to rinse in the sink. She stumbled out of the bathroom feeling butterflies in her stomach from the intimacy. The whole experience was strangely erotic and they didn't even kiss! She didn't want to think about kissing him, it was too overwhelming. She thought people exaggerated when they described fireworks, but her feelings continued to grow around him. It scared her. It was like losing free will.

When Damon reunited with Elena, she was back on her bed reading for school. "I need to finish an assignment for school. I thought meanwhile you could skim through my history book." She offered.

"Yes, please, I want to learn more about this century."

She patted the bed space next to her. "You can sit with me if you'd like."

Damon tried to think of non-arousing thoughts before sitting next to her. She was still wearing her 'revealing' pajama dress. He sat down against the headboard and opened the history book.

"There's an encyclopedia on that shelf if you want to look something up." She pointed out.

Damon thanked her and read silently next to her. Ever so often, she would shift on the bed and his eyes would scan her legs, he couldn't help it. He was insanely attracted to her. It had _nothing_ to do with her resemblance to Katherine, that was secondary. Elena was nothing like her. Katherine liked playing games where only she knew the rules. He couldn't get anything genuine out of her. Katherine's emotions were impossible to read. In comparison, Elena was young at heart. She was lively, humorous and caring. She radiated a warm spirit. He felt at home with her.

Two hours later, Damon interrupted Elena's studying with a curious expression.

She sensed him staring at her. "Yes?"

"Miss Elena, do you happen to own a color television?"

Elena laughed at his question. Out of everything in the vast modern world, he was curious about TV. Typical man. "Yes, it's downstairs in the den; the room next to the kitchen."

Damon smiled brightly giddy to check it out.

"We can watch a movie in a few minutes if you're interested?" Elena offered.

"That would be most agreeable."

* * *

_A/N: I decided to write a longer Sunday. Meaning, Vampire Damon & Elena interaction will happen later while Human Damon is asleep. Should Human Damon & Elena cuddle in the next chapter? What movie should they watch? :) **Be Good & Review!**_

_**As for questions in reviews:** Elena is not traveling to 1864. Human Damon & Vampire Damon are the same person. Whatever Human Damon experiences... Vampire Damon will remember! That's why the story is called: 'Memory Serves'. _

_I love reading your solutions to the spell. I don't want to spoil anything! My solution is epic-angst in chapter 8.  
_

_**ETC: Love this quote from the new episode!**  
"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite."_  
_ "Awe, that Damon died a long time ago."_


	4. Make You Smile

**It would be no price to pay**  
**I only ever lie to make you smile**

.

.

.

**The Gilbert House - Sunday Afternoon**

Damon was hopelessly staring at Elena's legs. His infatuation had consequently worsened after she traded her pajama dress in favor of a long sleeve thermal top and cut off jean shorts. The shorts barely covered her lower body, his eyes only saw toned thighs. Damon continued studying her backside as she shuffled through the DVD stand. Elena squealed with success and turned around breaking Damon out of his gaze. His eyes moved up to her face attempting to concentrate on the conversation.

"A little modern history for you, the movie I picked for us to watch cost $200,000,000 to produce." Elena remarked while turning on the entertainment system.

Damon's eyes went wide at the trivia. "How is that possible?"

"I believe $8 million was spent on the costumes." She said while placing the DVD in the player.

"That figure is not rational."

"Millions are invested in any major movie, but this one is the most expensive ever made. Or is it the second now?" Elena mused.

"What is the title of the movie?" Damon asked while walking over to the couch.

"Titanic, the actors are modern, but the storyline is set in 1912." Elena explained. "Do you like popcorn?" She asked before sitting down next to him.

"I enjoy it very much."

"I'll make you some."

"Now? How?" Damon asked confused.

Elena laughed at his expression. "Come with me, I'll show you."

Elena took him into the kitchen to demonstrate the modern technology of the microwave. Damon stared into it waiting for the popcorn to pop. When the first kernel popped, it startled him slightly. "Incredible." He mumbled. "Do you use this machine for other things besides popcorn?"

"Totally. Actually, some people have no problem living on microwave only food." She answered with a wary grin.

As they waited for the popcorn to finish, Elena went to the fridge, grabbed a can of Coke and opened it taking a sip. "Do you want a soda or what would you like to drink?"

"Soda is fine. Thank you." Damon answered. He was curious to taste the difference.

Elena opened a Coke can and handed it to him. Damon took a small sip to taste it and loved it so much that he chugged half of it.

"I'm happy to see you like it." Elena said amused.

Damon looked at her in wonder. "It tastes nothing like the soda in my century."

"Yours probably has cocaine as an ingredient." Elena commented absently.

"Pardon?"

"We should start the movie while the popcorn is still hot." Elena grabbed the bag from the microwave and walked into the den.

Much to both Damon's pleasure and grief, Elena did not leave much room in between their bodies on the couch. The popcorn bag in between minimally separated them. The pair sat in silence, munching, while the opening credits rolled.

"Oh young Leo, you're so crush worthy." Elena swooned admiring the actor in the opening poker scene.

"Crush?" Damon asked confused by her language.

"Uh." Elena blushed slightly. "A crush is a person that causes your heart to tighten because you like them so much."

Damon nodded in understanding and memorized the word for later use.

As the movie continued, Damon was primarily fascinated by the attire and language used. It was another chance for him to study how the world changed.

Elena giggled when one of her favorite scenes was beginning.

"Is something humorous?" Damon asked her.

"Just watch..." Elena titled her head at the screen.

On screen Rose was trying to dismiss Jack, after he asked her if she loved her fiancé. The couple on screen was comically shaking hands for 30 seconds. Interesting enough, Rose continued to spend time with Jack even after she called him rude.

Damon laughed watching the scene agreeing it was socially hilarious.

He frowned watching Jack teach Rose how to spit like a man. "That's rather uncouth of him." He commented. "I cannot imagine any gentleman of my acquaintance ever 'teaching' a lady such a thing."

"Yeah, well I'm sure you'll be further shocked to know that the actress spit over 25 times for the director."

Damon grimaced but laughed when Jack was trying on a borrowed suit.

"That actor does not resemble John Jacob Astor in the least." Damon criticized.

"Huh." She said confused before understanding. "I feel stupid for not telling you that this movie was based on a true story. You must be referring to JJ's great-grandfather."

"He's always in the newspaper on the account of being a multi-millionaire." Damon further supplied.

Elena smirked at Damon, for some reason he suddenly became extra adorable.

"I assume the director created a replica of the ship if this a true story." He stated.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, the director dove to the wreck over 10 times, something like that to get it right."

While watching various scenes about the first class passengers, Elena grew curious about Damon's century. "Is that what your life is like?"

Damon was slightly taken aback by her question, given the movie portrayed the wealthy in a rather boring and negative manner. "In a way... My father and brother are more invested in society life than I am. I rather do what pleases me than what pleases others. However, I do attend balls and functions for the sake of spending time with female companions."

Elena laughed a little at his predictable answer. It was quintessentially vampire Damon's motto for life. He was always doing what was best for him.

Damon watched her intently waiting for her to say something.

"You're cute." She said with a warm smile that made him flustered. "I just realized that you haven't sneezed in hours."

"Yes, that is correct."

"I'm relieved to know you're feeling okay. I was nervous about you becoming sick, I wouldn't know what to do." She said sincerely.

"Your concern for me is astonishing."

Elena yawned feeling a little tired. "Do you mind if I lay down?" She asked first knowing it could make him uncomfortable.

Hearing her question, Damon assumed she wanted to retire in her bedroom. The thought saddened him because he didn't want to part from her side. He half-heartily nodded to say he didn't mind.

Elena smiled and placed a pillow on the other end of the couch. She rested her head against it and her legs landed over Damon's lap. He froze pleasantly surprised by the turn of events but unfortunately his arousal returned. What's worse, he didn't know where to place his hands. Taking a deep breath, Damon gently set his hands on her calves. He glanced at her, waiting for a sign of disapproval but she appeared indifferent to his touch. He sighed in relief and relaxed against the couch. The last thing he wanted was to offend her.

As the scene depicting Jack drawing Rose naked approached, Elena became anxious to see Damon's reaction. While it was a mild scene for 2010, she figured it was going to be scandalous for his eyes.

Much to her amusement, Damon was fidgeting during the scene. In fact, she stopped watching the screen, he was far more interesting to her. His cheeks turned crimson and his hands were sweaty on her calves. He never looked so relieved in his life when the scene switched.

Between touching Elena's soft skin and watching sexually charged images, Damon was falling apart on the couch. He grew resentful of the situation. It wasn't fair to be blatantly teased. His jeans were painfully tight, as he was throbbing and desperate for release.

Unfortunately for Damon, he had to sit through another arousing scene when Jack and Rose engaged in sex inside of a car. Elena tried to hold back her smirk noticing the change in Damon's breathing. He was unconsciously tightly gripping her calves like a lifeline. Without warning, he released her and stood up from the couch; only to awkwardly excuse himself to the bathroom.

Elena bit her lip feeling particularly naughty for checking out his hard on. There was no doubt about it, he was hard, very hard. Elena winced realizing she had more or less discovered vampire Damon's size. It was strange, she was turning into some type of peeping tom. She blushed at the thought.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Damon carefully unzipped his jeans and lowered his boxers. He stared at his throbbing dick before touching it. He had no choice, he knew his body, his problem would not go away on its own this time. He was far too aroused. There was no way he was going to remain in such a state for the rest of the evening. Furthermore he would die of humiliation if he unconsciously acted out on Elena.

With the girl in question surrounding his thoughts, Damon started stroking base to head in a steady rhythm building up to a faster speed. No doubt thanks to the lack of privacy in the 19th century, Damon was quite skilled at cumming on command. He was determined to not draw it out considering Elena was waiting on the coach. Damon's eyes drifted close picturing the scene earlier in the bathroom. Elena was wearing her pajama dress and standing in between his legs preparing to shave him. In his fantasy, Elena kneeled down to take him in her mouth. He moaned stroking faster thinking of her beautiful face. He could picture her big brown eyes staring up at him while she sucked him off. The idea alone of her perfect rosy lips and tongue wrapped around his dick was all he needed to cum. Damon sighed and cleaned up the mess. After climaxing, Damon was feeling much better, perfectly relaxed and capable of spending time with Elena.

When Damon returned to the den, the movie's action scenes had picked up. The passengers were frantically running around on the ship trying to stay alive. Elena explained the iceberg situation since Damon missed the impact scene.

During the final Jack and Rose scene, Damon was disturbed by how tragic the storyline was. Sure he had seen his fair share of plays but none of them made him emotionally responsive. Damon was unnerved feeling empathy towards the two lovers on the screen. With that said, he didn't cry because he knew they were acting.

Damon turned to Elena once the ending credits rolled on the screen. "I was not expecting such a tragic demise for the passengers. It does not make sense to me how there was a lack of lifeboats on the ship."

"I know, what's worse is to know that more 3rd class children died than first class men. It's horrible thinking about their deaths considering their innocence." Elena replied in a melancholic tone. "Only 6 people were rescued out of the water. Mostly the people ended up freezing to death, not drowning."

Damon frowned. "Have there been other equivalent tragedies at sea?"

"I'm not sure." Elena answered. "I should mention... the reason why I know miscellaneous facts about Titanic is thanks to my middle school history class. So I can't tell you about other ships or the travel industry for that matter."

"Travel by sea is no longer necessary because of planes, correct?"

"Yeah, air travel is fast. People travel at sea now for leisure... I imagine. I've never been a boat or ship."

"Truly? Never?" Damon was baffled.

Elena shrugged.

"I would love to take you on the water."

"Oh yeah?" Elena laughed a little.

"We could go sailing on a nice afternoon." He offered.

"I'll have to get back to you on that idea. I have no idea how to go about that."

Damon nodded with a smirk.

After a brief pause, Elena offered to put on another movie. "We don't own many black and whites, but I think you'd enjoy watching one. The mood of a vintage movie is completely different."

Damon thought about her offer and decided not to accept. He didn't want to risk getting uncomfortably aroused a second time. "Can we save the movie for tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"I thought it would be time for supper or is it dinner?"

"Dinner. Supper is no longer a meal."

"That seems strange. It is hard for me to imagine eating one meal less a day."

"Oh yeah, well, you have to remember meals are less formal now. With no kitchen staff in most homes, people generally eat whenever and how much they want."

"That seems right."

"Hmm... actually we never had lunch, I'm sorry for keeping you hungry!"

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Guess it's time to check the kitchen." Elena stood up from the couch and Damon followed behind her.

Considering that Jenna never did the grocery shopping over the weekend, the meal options were limited. Elena made Damon a grilled cheese with a side of fries. She sighed not knowing what to do about dinner, they would likely order in.

.

.

.

**The Boarding House - Sunday Afternoon  
**

Damon stirred awake around four in the afternoon. He laid in bed aroused beyond understanding and suffering from a terrible headache. His dreams kept repeating in his mind until he recalled his morning run-in with Stefan.

_How could this be happening?_ His dreams were in fact memories, new memories created by his human self. And if that wasn't ridiculous enough, add Elena's starring role in all of them.

Damon was in disbelief that Elena was taking care of his human self. She thought he was 'cute'. The memories of her cooking breakfast, goddamn shaving him, answering stupid questions... it was all too much. He could smell her perfume, see her facial expressions and feel her inner warmth. He never believed such bliss was possible by being around someone special yet was infuriated that he remembered bliss without experiencing it first hand.

Frankly feeling too shitty to masturbate, Damon got out of bed in favor of a cold shower. He needed a shower anyway, it had been four days since his last one.

In the shower, Damon leaned against the wall in a somewhat pathetic state. _Why was his life so cosmically fucked up?_ His hopeless love for Katherine turned out being completely one-sided. She had been free this entire time and never bothered to approach him. She wasn't even decent enough to give him closure.

If dealing with the emotional roller coaster of the tomb fiasco wasn't enough, Elena fucked him over with a soul mate spell! _Elena._ If he was meant to be with her this entire time, then _why_ did she meet Stefan first? _Fucking Stefan._ His baby brother had to swoon over the Katherine look-alike. In truth, if Damon had met Elena first, he wouldn't have pursued her romantically. Sure he would have toyed with her, but nothing more. Elena wasn't Katherine, Damon perfectly understood that key fact.

_Soul mates._ As a self-proclaimed fatalist, Damon at default took the term seriously. Due to a twisted fate fuck up, Damon was forced to wait a century to meet his soul mate. The fact that his human-self appeared, only proved how unfair life was for him. Nothing ever came easy to him, there were strings attached. The universe was like, 'Keep the girl if you can solve this riddle'. Meaning it was highly unlikely he'd get Elena before the spell was broken.

At this point he didn't care about her opinion, Damon was ready to take her. _For once, couldn't something belong to him? Just him._ She was his. Her relationship with Stefan was a charming accident, it was indisputable... Elena Gilbert belonged to Damon Salvatore. She would bring him happiness. Damn it, he wanted to experience her; even more so with the new memories.

Feeling less pathetic and ready to rock 'n' roll, Damon sighed and turned off the shower. Next he changed into clean clothes and opened the windows in the bedroom to clear the air. He skipped downstairs excited to get some blood. Truly, the alcohol volume in his system had curbed the cravings but at the first glorious taste of O negative, the demon took over the man. He spent nearly an hour drinking blood before finally feeling like a healthy vamp. Best of all the blood cured the inane headache.

At half past nine in the evening, Damon left the boarding house to visit _his_ Elena. Upon arrival he almost rang the bell before remembering he needed to lurk around.

"How highly inappropriate." Damon sarcastically muttered discovering Elena curled up with his human self.

Elena and human Damon passed the day quietly after lunch. When dinner came around, she ordered pizza which prompted him to tell her about Italy. Still not wanting to do anything involving the television, he offered to read Elena a book. She was a little bewildered but felt compelled to humor him. Elena led him to her bedroom and showed him a varied genre amount of books. He chose 'Frankenstein' by Mary Shelley. He knew the chapters well, which was good in case he got distracted by her.

Vampire Damon sat in the tree outside of Elena's bedroom watching the intimate scene. He was deep in jealous thoughts. Somehow seeing _'them'_ together was far worse than the new memories. He was witnessing what he had never experienced in life. He felt robbed. The more he watched, the more he dreaded waking up to this new 'memory'. With many self-inflicting thoughts ruminating, a deep depression returned, Damon needed a drink or seventeen.

Sometime after eleven, Elena had drifted off to sleep. Human Damon studied her affectionately. He adored her however his 19th century morals prevented him from staying with her. Pushing away his heavy heart, he took the liberty of kissing her cheek before leaving the bedroom for his place on the couch.

.

.

.

**The Gilbert House - Monday Morning  
**

Chronically a light sleeper, Elena roused at three in the morning, feeling a weight shift in her bed. She gasped in surprise finding vampire Damon at her side. It was confusing and surreal to see him, she remembered falling asleep in the other Damon's arms.

"Damon. What's going on?" She asked.

He moved closer to her until she was on the edge of the bed. She couldn't escape his touch. Elena struggled against him trying to get some answers. Her senses were overwhelmed by the aroma of alcohol.

"Get off me. Why are you here?" She asked. "I haven't seen you in over a week..."

"Awe, did you miss me?" Damon replied teasingly.

"I was worried about you. You turned off your phone." She said seriously.

"So what? I'm here now... soul mate, that's what matters." Damon said rubbing his face against hers.

Elena came to the quick conclusion that Damon was positively tipsy. In all her experiences with him, she had never seen him drunk. People tended to act differently intoxicated - in Damon's case maybe he turned affectionate?

"Stefan told you about the spell?"

"Uh huh." Damon mumbled against her.

"Damon, stop, get off." She pushed him away. "I think you've got this wrong. Even if I believed the spell was correct, we're not soul mates. If we were... the spell would have led me to you."

Damon moved away and turned on his side to face her. He was frowning. "Uh, the spell did lead you to me."

"The spell led me to your past self." Elena pointed out.

"If you believe the man sleeping downstairs isn't me then you're greatly mistaken."

"But he's not you. He's... different. He's really wonderful." Elena replied softly.

_'Wonderful.' The word repeated in his mind._ "Fucking perfect, so now I'm second best to myself." Damon said annoyed.

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"You like me. You're falling for me." Damon said matter-of-factly.

"No." She said defensively and blushed. "No, I'm not."

"Yeah, right. Then you're blushing for no reason?"

"No-"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Vampire here. Perfect night vision."

Elena huffed feeling exposed. "Did you wake me up in the middle of the night to tease me or is there something you wanted?"

"I had to wait to see you alone."

"Right."

Damon moved and kissed her cheek.

"Damon, stop!" She pushed him away with more force this time. If he were human, he would have tumbled off the bed. As a vampire, it only managed to irk him. In fact, he growled a bit.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked alarmed.

"Wrong?" Damon repeated. "Nothing is wrong, not anymore, now that I know you belong to me."

"Damon..." Elena said worried. "You're drunk, you don't know what you're saying. Days ago you were consumed by your devotion for Katherine."

Damon gritted his teeth at the sound of _her_ name. "Yeah, well looks like we were never meant to be."

"What because of some stupid spell?" Elena asked incredulously. "I don't belong to you. I have a boyfriend, your brother, remember?"

Damon laughed in a condescending tone. "You'll end up lying to Stefan if you don't break up with him. I thought it was over between the two of you."

"What? Why?"

"Really Elena? You have the human version of _me_. What do you think is going to happen? End it now with Stefan, the longer you drag it out, the more you'll hurt him."

"Human you isn't mine to keep."

"He'll go away, but I'll still be here."

"He's not you!"

"Yeah, whatever, stay in denial." Damon said knowing she would eventually figure it out. It wasn't his duty to make it easy for her; there was no way he was gonna mention the shared memories. He wanted to watch it play out. He was curious about the developing relationship. "We're the same person. I don't need to convince you. Go on... enjoy me."

"I like making you blush and watching you get nervous." Elena said triumphantly.

He rolled his eyes. "Nice to know you're making good use of your time."

"Jenna comes home tomorrow night... I don't think she'll be accepting of the slumber party." Elena said worried.

"Right." Damon sighed and pulled out his wallet. "Here's a credit card. You can book a motel or whatever until Stefan returns with news on the spell."

Initially, Elena felt bad accepting his money but then again - he was technically paying for himself. "Good solution." She snagged the card from him.

Knowing nothing would happen with Elena, Damon sighed and stood up. He was about to dash, but stopped realizing something important. "Before the kinky motel sex, don't forget to buy condoms." He said snidely.

Elena stared at him in mortification.

"Or don't. Uncle Stefan does have a nice ring to it..." He trailed off and jumped out the window.

* * *

_A/N: Human Damon is not a virgin in this story. A man of his age and social standing likely hooked up with a prostitute (at lease once). Brothels were all the rage in the 19th century. He's proper in 'public', but he's not like that in private. He acts sweet around Elena 'cause he likes her __and respects her. Gentleman in the 19th century were never vulgar around good girls. Alright, then... **Be Good & Review!**_

_Questions To Ponder..._  
**_If vampire Damon gets human Damon's memories and whatnot, does human Damon get any of vampire Damon's feelings and whatnot?_**  
_No, Human Damon isn't connected to Vampire Damon. Since Vampire Damon is from the 'future'. Logically, a person can only remember the 'past'.  
_

**_If Human Damon has sex, does that mean Damon will feel it?_**  
_Vampire Damon won't feel HD/E sex, he'll remember the sex. The memories are photographic. (Author DomOx asked this. Read her smutty D/E stories!)_

_Special thanks to **ibelieveintruelove** for suggesting Titantic. My super romantic reviewer, I love you. :)_


	5. Keep Me Satisfied

**All kinds of dust are gonna keep me satisfied**  
**But only at your place**  
**Only at your place**

.

.

.

**The Gilbert House - Monday Morning**

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

Elena groaned rousing from slumber at six in the morning. She barely slept after vampire Damon's visit. With a mighty pout, Elena reached for her Blackberry on the nightstand next to her. She swallowed reading the caller ID: Stefan.

"Hey Stefan." She answered trying to sound chipper.

"Sorry for calling so early, but I couldn't call last night. I had to call now before you're stuck in school all day. You're still going to school right?"

"What? Oh, school, yeah-yeah. I'm going."

"What are you gonna do about HD?"

"HD?"

"Human Damon."

"Nice abbreviation." Elena laughed. "Yeah, our Damon helped me with that problem. He supplied a credit card to book _'HD'_ a motel room. Perfect timing since Jenna comes home tonight."

"Okay." Stefan said extra slowly. "But the Damons haven't interacted with each other, right?"

"Our Damon has stayed away."

Stefan let out a breath in relief.

"So, what's going on? Any luck on the witch hunt?"

"Sorta." Stefan said frustrated. "I asked two witches in Richmond about the spell. They figured out why HD appeared, but they don't know how to break it."

"Hmm... interesting. Then tell me, why did he appear?"

"The spell is designed to locate your soul mate." Stefan said reluctantly. "It's enchanted specifically to not work on the dead, as in it won't resurrect a human being."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense... Damon is dead."

"Undead." Stefan said matter-of-factly. "Basically this is one _huge_ magical mistake. Since Damon's body was never vacated, he was never checkmarked as dead."

"But if Damon's body was never 'vacated' then why did the spell send HD?"

Stefan made a strange noise sounding like he was in pain. "Basic vampire lore... we're eternally damned. We don't have soul mates. That right is sacrificed for immortality."

"What? I don't - I don't understand. What makes Damon different from other vampires?"

"Honestly, it's a magical mistake. The spell located Damon's soul and delivered it in human packaging."

"Wow." Elena said mystified.

"Yeah, I don't know what's gonna happen. I assume there is a way to break the spell. Right now, I'm worried about the consequences of keeping him around... there's always consequences to magic."

"Right." Elena said still dazed. It really freaked her out that she had been enjoying vampire Damon's soul.

"So that's all I got, but I thought you'd want to know..."

"When are you coming back?" Elena asked curiously.

"Not for a bit. I want more answers. I heard a rumor about a powerful witch in D.C., so I'm gonna drive there next."

"Geez, yeah, be safe." Elena said suddenly worried about his extended roadtrip.

"I'll be fine. I should let you go get ready for school."

"Yeah, but call me soon."

"I will. I love you. Bye." Stefan ended the call, not waiting for Elena's reply.

Elena stared at her phone thinking about vampire Damon. She decided to text him the news, not caring what time it was. "Stefan says I'm babysitting your human soul. Doesn't that prove he's not you?"

Apparently Damon was awake because he replied in less than a minute. "Just keep telling yourself that. Whatever helps you sleep better at night... with me. ;)"

Elena rolled her eyes and got up to shower. She had a busy day ahead of her with relocating human Damon.

After Elena was dressed and ready to go, she sat on the computer looking at a Google map of Mystic Falls. She needed to pick somewhere for Damon within walking distance of her house yet far enough from town square. It was an understatement to say that her options were limited. She giggled and dialed Flowers Bed & Breakfast. After a quick chat with Mrs. Flowers, Elena successfully booked a room for Damon.

Elena had a precise plan to quietly move Damon. She'd leave him at home during school with enough food for the day. Once school finished, she'd head over to the B&B and pick up the keys. Lastly with keys in hand, she'd make up a story about Damon's relative, Stefan Salvatore, sending financial assistance.

Miraculously, Elena executed her plan without any problems.

.

.

.

**Flowers Bed & Breakfast - Monday Afternoon**

Twenty past four in the afternoon, Elena and Damon were walking the scenic route to the B&B. As predicted, Damon was curious about his 'distant relative' Stefan Salvatore.

"If Stefan was named after my brother, do I have any relatives named after me?" Damon mused.

"I don't know... I've only met Stefan and his uncle Zach."

"It is amazing that I still have family in Mystic Falls." Damon said in wonder.

"Yeah, unfortunately for you... Zach is out of town and Stefan no longer lives here."

"I am most surprised Stefan was kind enough to send me funds."

"He's a wealthy guy, the generous type." Elena answered awkwardly.

"I take it he trusts you."

"I would consider him a friend."

"What exactly did you tell him about me?"

"I told him the truth. Stefan believes in magic. In fact, he has some witchy friends." Elena said confidently.

"Fascinating. Do you think he can decode what happened to me?"

"Uh, I don't know. I'm sure he's curious to find out."

"Where is Stefan now? Is he coming to Mystic Falls?"

"He's in Washington D.C., the nation's capitol." Elena answered. "Honestly, I don't know when he's coming back to Mystic Falls."

"I see." Damon said somewhat bummed.

"If he calls me, maybe you'll be able to talk to him." Elena offered feeling bad for him but she lied knowing the conversation would never happen.

"That would be most agreeable." Damon smirked.

"We're almost there." Elena said switching the Stefan-centric conversation. "It's that blue house over there."

"I take my room will come with breakfast?"

Elena laughed. "I have no idea. I've never stayed here before... obviously."

Damon laughed along with her.

"I'm not gonna let you starve, if that's what you're worried about." Elena commented. "I'll show you how to order food."

"You are amazing." Damon said happy. "Then again, I could walk over to your house for some more of your cooking."

Elena laughed hearing his tongue in cheek comment. "Actually, you're going to have to call before coming over." Elena frowned. "My aunt is easily peeved by uninvited guests."

Damon nodded in understanding, but frowned thinking about Elena. "Can we still spend time together?"

"Of course. Your new sleeping accommodations won't affect our relationship." She said sincerely opening the door to the B&B.

Damon was pleased to hear her answer. Regardless, he was going to miss seeing her in pajamas and making breakfast for him.

The pair walked up to the third floor and found his room. "Here we go." Elena said opening the door.

Damon set down the small duffel of clothes he was carrying. "It is..."

"Very floral." Elena finished for him.

The pair laughed together looking at the room. The wallpaper was floral, the bedspread was floral, the carpet was floral - it was outrageous. Yet even with the visual overload, there was something strangely comforting and endearing about the room.

Elena looked around and discovered the pay-per-view catalog. "Oh wow, your room comes with premium cable." She said enthusiastically. "You'll be able to watch all the movies you want."

Damon smirked in reply still feeling wary about television.

After grabbing the remote, Elena kicked off her shoes to sit over the covers on the four poster bed. Damon swallowed in joy that Elena wanted to spend time with him. He had assumed that she was only there to escort him. Following her example, Damon removed his shoes and joined her on the bed. He lovingly stared at her beside him. She was laying in a knee length violet dress that provided an ample view of her cleavage. She didn't notice his gaze because she was scanning the TV Guide channel.

"What kinda books or plays do you like?" Elena turned to him.

"Pardon?" Damon asked dreamily.

"What kinda books or plays do you like?" Elena repeated. "I'm having a hard time picking a movie. The more I know about you... the easier it will be..."

"I see, well." Damon thought about her question. "I don't have a favorite play because I don't go to the theater often."

"You don't like going?" Elena asked curiously.

"No, I find it fairly enjoyable." Damon said tense. "In society, it is more common for a man and wife to attend, than with friends or family. As I am not married, I do not go regularly."

Elena smiled in understanding. "I'm glad you're not married."

Damon smirked. "Me too."

"Okay, so no favorite plays..." Elena said getting back on topic. "What are some of your favorite books?"

Damon pursed his lips trying to think of good books. Elena waited patiently for his response. He started reciting books she had never read, as she had only paid attention to 19th century romance novels. Elena paused him and asked for genres instead.

After evaluating Damon's interests, Elena decided he'd enjoy a Hitchcock movie. The man was the master of the psychological thriller. His movies were timeless.

Ready to start a movie, Elena scanned the Hitchcock options on the screen. She skipped 'Rebecca' due to its plot's parallels to the Katherine revelation. The last person she wanted to think of was Katherine. She continued reading the titles until she found 'Spellbound'. She figured its amnesia-centric storyline would hold his attention well.

"What is the premise of the movie?" Damon asked once it started loading.

"I can't tell you." Elena smiled. "You have to try and figure it out... it's better with this particular type of genre."

Damon warily smirked in reply. He wasn't a fan of being surprised, he'd rather cause a surprise.

"This partnership... David Selznick and Alfred Hitchcock is legendary. I'm talking major movie history. Freaking Selznick discovered Hitchcock and nourished his career. I can watch their movies over and over." Elena commented during opening credits.

Damon grinned at her, amused by her enthusiasm. His eyes widened at the screen. "She is a very beautiful actress."

"No kidding." Elena laughed. "That's Ingrid Bergman."

During the first scene, Elena was feeling restless sitting against the headboard. The bed was too big, she didn't want to be that far away from the screen. To solve the problem, she grabbed a pillow and moved down the bed. She placed the pillow at the end to lay on her stomach. Damon watched all her actions and her new position gave him a beautiful view of her rear end and bare legs. Not wanting to deal with fantasies of her body, Damon followed and laid on his stomach as well. Another plus to his new position, he wouldn't feel uncomfortable if he did get aroused.

"The point is that people read about love as one thing and experience it as another. Well, they expect kisses to be like lyrical poems and embraces to be like Shakespearean dramas." Ingrid Bergman's character argued on screen.

"Do you agree with her?" Damon asked Elena.

Elena was caught off guard. She wasn't prepared to answer a question about love. She turned to address him. "I think people expect love to feel a certain way, and yeah... they get stuck in the fantasy of it. It makes more sense to go into a relationship with _no_ expectations. When you expect something and you don't get it, it's senseless heartbreak. Because people never get exactly what they want. Not really, life is unfair..."

Damon's blue eyes were burning into her skin. He had a wonder-like expression on his face. Elena suddenly felt awkward. "I'm rambling, you must think I'm crazy."

Damon laughed at the look on her face. "I do not think you are crazy." He assured her. "In fact, even at the risk of sounding bold, I will admit you are the most interesting girl of my acquaintance."

She blushed at the comment. _When did he start making her blush?_ She liked it much better the other way around. "I, well, thank you. And I'm gonna finish my answer and say there's nothing romantic about Romeo & Juliet. While in theory, an epic life and death love sounds amazing, in reality, trust me... it's pretty freaking _miserable_." Elena said dejected.

Elena noticed Damon's questioning gaze at her last words. She'd have to explain her thoughts, leaving out the vampire part. "A few weeks ago, Jeremy ended an epic relationship with this troubled girl, Vicki." She added lamely, not wanting to delve into Stefan territory.

Damon couldn't think of an appropriate response to her statement therefore provided a sympathetic look. The pair stared at each other for a moment before returning their eyes to the screen.

Elena froze for a second realizing Damon's foot was touching her ankle. Was he playing footsie with her? Did footsie exist in the 19th century? Maybe he didn't mean to do it, wait, he did it _again_. This was definitely footsie, Elena was too flustered to move. Due to her lack of response, Damon stopped touching her.

As the murder mystery climaxed, Damon was thoroughly enjoying the suspense it had developed. Much to his relief, there had been no arousing scenes in the black and white movie.

"We both know that the mind of a woman in love is operating on the lowest level of the intellect!" The character Dr. Brulov shouted on screen.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Elena chuckled.

Damon frowned not agreeing with her. "I could never describe you as dull or inane."

"Love can make anyone act stupid." Elena shrugged. "If it's _real_." It was debatable whether she did it consciously or unconsciously, but after her explanation, her left foot linked with his right foot. Damon rubbed back gently.

"This dream was designed by a famous artist named Salvador Dalí. People love his dream like quality paintings. There are some examples of his work in one of my textbooks, if you're curious." Elena explained propped up on her elbows.

During the mystery's reveal, Dr. Murchison committed suicide and Damon had anticipated a more tragic ending. Maybe it had something to do with watching Titanic the day before. "I thought he was going to kill her."

"She couldn't die or this happily ever after wouldn't exist." Elena replied watching the final scene depicting Dr. Peterson and John Ballantyne together in peace.

The pair laid in silence as the ending credits rolled on screen. Elena frowned looking at time on the television, it was almost time for dinner. "I have to be home soon to see my aunt."

Damon bit his lip before he hesitantly reached out to lightly touch her cheek. "Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, after I get out of class." Elena confirmed. She stopped his petting to sit up. "I still need to show you how to use the phone and other appliances."

After a tutorial of the phone, cable television, microwave and shower, Elena had to leave him. Jenna had already texted her twice saying she was waiting to serve dinner.

"Until tomorrow then." Damon said saying goodbye at the door.

"Don't forget, you can call me if you need anything." Elena said softly. She closed the distance between their bodies and hugged him for the first time. He was in heaven. He didn't want to let her go. In fact, he waited for her to be the one to pull away.

She pulled away slightly flushed. There was a _spark_ igniting within her. The two of them touching was extraordinary - and it wasn't even skin to skin! She had never felt anything remotely close to such a hug. "See you tomorrow."

.

.

.

**The Boarding House - Monday Evening**

Half past nine in the evening, Damon stirred awake on the couch in the parlor. He didn't mean to fall asleep. It just happened.

Vampires as a population weren't big sleepers. The reason why he slept more than other vampires - for example _Stefan_ - was his depression. Damon's depression side effects were cut and dry: sleep all day or drink until black out.

Damon groaned staring at the ceiling. He napped for less than thirty minutes yet still managed to absorb new memories. God, he couldn't believe he watched fucking _Titanic_ with Elena. The jerking off in her bathroom was the cherry of the situation. He forgot how annoying it was to be a twenty four male with a raging libido. Vampires were blessed with controlled sex drives. Blood, violence, sex - cravings for all three pleasures were easily regulated with practice and time.

The newest memories from less than three hours ago were personal favorites. Elena watched another movie with him but gave him a lecture on love. Damon could hear her words replaying in his head. Going over her words, it didn't sound like she was satisfied with Stefan. _Did she realize she was unhappy with Stefan?_ Just thinking about Stefan and her gave him a headache.

_A headache._ Wait a second, he was having another headache? He didn't drink before falling asleep. There was no 'reason' for him to have a headache. Damon groaned and got up from the couch to get blood. If these headaches kept coming, he was going to need _a lot_ more blood in the house. This had potential to be a major situation. Blood bags weren't exactly the easiest to surplus on.

Damon took a sip of blood only to spit it out remembering their footsie. He was laughing at the memory. In two days, he got a hug and footsie out of Elena. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to wait long for the kiss. While obviously he would love to experience it first hand, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Still a kiss in memory was better than no kiss at all. And in the end, Elena was spending time with _him_. She was going to fall for _him_, he was positive.

* * *

_A/N: What a load of fluff. But our shipper hearts needed it, right? Thanks to this chapter, I've learned that 'footsie' is a word in the dictionary. **Be Good & Review!**_

_**Reviews Response:** I understand you guys are concerned about vampire Damon. Breathe - I love him too. HD & VD = Same Person. He's the main character of this story. Just let me get there guys... *kiss*_


	6. Tonight: Part I

**Tonight a special memory serves me**  
**And I'll wait to find the wrong way**

.

.

.

**The Gilbert House - Tuesday Afternoon**

Elena was shuffling around her room trying to collect the dirty laundry. It was a little past three in the afternoon, Elena had just returned from school. She wanted to visit human Damon, but unfortunately laundry was a serious priority. She had procrastinated until she literally had nothing to wear. This morning she had to settle with wearing a short black dress. The last time she wore the dress, she was a party girl, the pre-orphaned days. Even worse than the nostalgia attached to the dress, it had been uncomfortable for the school environment. Each time she had sat in a desk, she worried about flashing the student population.

With the pile of clothes collected in a basket, Elena was ready to go downstairs to set the washing machine. But her ringing cell phone momentarily paused her actions. She didn't recognize the phone number on the screen, she figured it was probably Damon at the B&B.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello Miss Elena." Damon greeted.

She guessed correctly. It's a good thing she picked up the call.

Elena held the phone propped on her shoulder and carried the basket of clothing downstairs. "Hey... I was planning on coming over in an a half hour or so. I just needed to take care of an errand first."

"I need to ask you an important question." He said seriously in a steady voice.

Elena raised a brow trying to guess what happened. "Of course, you can always ask me whatever you want."

Damon took a breath to steady his nerves. "Will you go out with me?" Damon asked Elena hopefully.

"Well, where do you want to go?" She answered casually, secretly hoping it was somewhere where people wouldn't approach him and mistake him for vampire Damon. She wanted to do more with him than just watch movies but the risks were too high to parade him around town. It's not like Damon Salvatore was a recluse, people in town knew him.

He remained silent over the phone, confusing Elena. The timer on the phone was counting so he was still on the line. "Damon?"

"I guess I did not phrase it correctly." He said in a monotone voice.

Elena heard him huff a bit.

"What?" She asked completely clueless.

"I was attempting to ask you out on a date." He explained.

Elena dropped the laundry basket on the floor.

"... That is what you call it, right?" Damon added unsure.

"Oh. I see." Elena was in shock trying to figure out how this happened. This was very 'bold' of him to do after an ordinary day yesterday. He must have picked up the lingo from a movie or TV show. She was in trouble if he figured out how casual dating had become over the century. No long courtships, no fuss type of relationships between girls and boys. In the back of her mind, she briefly wondered if he discovered the _Hustler_ channel or the like.

Damon felt foolish hearing her shock, but refused to back down without getting an actual answer. It would be worse to not know than to be rejected. While rejection would be depressing, it would be understandable given their unique relationship. "Yeah, well, what do you think? Will you be romantic with me?" He tried again making a point to be clear about his _intentions_.

Elena swallowed hard trying to think of something to say. It sounded like he was taking the situation to heart. "It's sweet of you to ask but I'm not sure we can." She said awkwardly. She looked down at the ground and started picking up the clothes that were thrown from the basket drop.

"Why?" He asked in a concerned tone. He hoped it wasn't something like their age difference.

Elena sighed she needed a reason that wouldn't hurt his feelings. "I don't have a car, so I don't know where we could go on our date."

"What about the park? Does it still exist near the quarry?"

"Yeah, it's in the same spot. No construction is allowed in that area of town." Elena answered absently walking into the laundry room.

"We could go there. Most couples that courted in my time had picnics in the park." Damon suggested. Without any modern entrainment back in the day, he was the master of courting without a 'place to go'.

"If that's what you'd like to do, then yeah we can go there." Elena submitted not realizing the weight of her words.

Damon smiled excited to further their relationship. He figured this was the proper way to touch her and kiss her. He needed her consent before acting on any of his desires for her. "May I stop by your house at eight? Does that give you a sufficient amount of time to get ready?"

Elena's heart raced at his words. He was going to 'pick her up' for this thing. He wanted her to dress nice. She paused filling the laundry machine in anticipation. "You want to go on a date tonight?"

"Did I do something wrong?" Damon asked worried. Maybe he was supposed to give more notice?

"No, no, nothing like that." Elena answered. "I was just confirming our plans." She reassured him, while tapping the machine with her hand in a nervous gesture.

"Okay, thank you." He said in a polite voice.

"See you soon." Elena said weakly.

"Yes at eight then. I look forward to it." Damon replied and ended the conversation.

Elena freaked out the second she got off the phone. Elena slammed the washing machine door shut. She kicked it and started jumping in a fit of anxiety. Her hands were shaking. It was Junior High all over again and she was going on her first date with the cutest boy in school _(Matt at the time)_.

"Fuck me!" She shouted and pulled her hair slightly.

_What had she done?_ She forgot about Stefan. Completely.

Human Damon asked her on a date and she said yes. She didn't even try and talk him out of it, even though she was dating _his_ little brother. What a mess she made of everything! There was no way she could handle the guilt of hiding this night from Stefan. She wasn't a two timing tramp of a girl. She refused to be... she had to call Stefan. Now!

Determined to stay honest, Elena hit Stefan's speed dial button. It was ringing... only to end up going to voicemail. Elena groaned and ended the call. Staring at the phone in her hand, Elena bit the bullet and texted Stefan. "I'm so sorry, but HD asked me to go on a date."

Stefan texted back. "How does he know what a date is?"

Elena laughed at his reply. "IDK. Television stole his innocence?"

When Stefan didn't reply in the first two minutes, Elena walked back to her bedroom. He finally responded ten minutes later. "Great. We'll talk about it later. G2G."

Elena sighed flopping on her bed. It was a good thing she confessed, it made her feel less jittery, but she skeptical about Stefan's reply. It was practically emotionless. Oh well, there was nothing she could do about Stefan. She figured he wanted her to protect the vampire secret above anything else. She screamed into her pillow. This was bad, going out with another guy, but it felt so good! What was she going to do?

.

.

.

**The Boarding House - Tuesday Afternoon**

Damon had developed an all new appreciation for afternoon naps. In his last short siesta, he absorbed the memory of his human self asking Elena out on a date. A date! The best part of all... Elena agreed to go on a date!

Damon smirked, thinking about how suave he used to be as a 'gentleman'. He felt a tiny bit bad for Elena, just a tiny bit, because the girl had no idea what would be in store. She agreed to more than a date, that's for sure. There was no doubt about it - 'Casanova' was his middle name in the 19th century. God, his father detested him for it. Meanwhile, Stefan was the poster boy for the bookish type therefore the favorite son. Life was one big party for Damon until Katherine showed up. The reason why the bitch ended up being his _downfall_ was for her 'unique' differences. At the time, he had never met a girl so interesting. She kept in suspense, unpredictable that way, someone he couldn't manipulate.

According to the grandfather clock, it was a little past six, his human self was meeting Elena at eight. If he tried, Damon couldn't fight the temptation to play with Elena. This was the perfect opportunity to get some of the action. He might as well find out what she was going to wear for _him_. Hopefully he could make her flustered without giving away that he knew everything about _them_. Damon was also dying to know if there was any news from his little brother. The longer Stefan stayed away, the more hours he would get to monopolize Elena's attention.

.

.

.

**The Gilbert House - Tuesday Evening**

The bathroom mirror was foggy from the hour long shower's steam. Elena had spent the necessary amount of time in there properly shaving and whatnot for the date. Elena wiped the mirror down to find her complexion. She grinned at the mirror, she felt absolutely ridiculous, it was pretty gutsy of her to not back out of this. It's pretty sad that she couldn't remember the last time she had been on a date. And now she was going to try it out 19th century style, it had to be different than with modern boys. Elena sighed and rolled her hair up in a towel. She had a solid hour and half to get ready.

Elena exited the bathroom and gasped at the sight waiting for her in the bedroom. Vampire Damon was laying in her bed looking far too comfortable with teddy in his embrace. She rolled her eyes and glared at him.

Damon was impressed that she didn't freak out considering she was only wearing a small towel. He guessed she would have ran back into the bathroom or something like that. Maybe she wasn't that much of a prude. How very interesting...

"Is going to become a thing now? Me finding you in my bed?" She crossed her arms.

Damon laughed at her question, considering her and his human self were always hanging out on a bed. "Are you really expecting a serious answer to that question?"

She shook her head and leaned against the doorway of the bathroom. "Why are you here?"

"Just checking in... curious about you and me."

Elena nodded granting it was understandable. "HD, Stefan's nickname for him to make it less confusing. HD is now staying at a quirky B&B near the creek by route 10."

Damon smirked pretending he didn't know about the place she picked. His brain had never been exposed to so many flowers. "And everything is fine? You haven't been having any problems?"

"Other than I made up a story about a distant relative named Stefan, I think things are fine." Elena shrugged.

"Have you seen me today?" Damon asked trying to get on target.

"No." She answered simply.

"Are you going to see me today?" Damon asked trying to not smirk.

"Uh, yeah, in an hour so. You should get going, so you guys don't bump into each other." She tried to say convincingly.

Damon was amused, this was getting entertaining, she was already trying to get him to leave.

"What did you plan for tonight? Just gonna hang out here?" Damon asked with a raised brow.

Elena sighed and removed the towel from her head realizing she needed to get ready. "We're going to the park." She answered walking to the dresser to grab her hairbrush.

Damon was pleased that she was starting to groom for the date in front of him. It was exactly what he wanted. He fake frowned. "The park? Why? That's like the one place that _hasn't_ change in a century."

"HD wants to go the park. So that's where we're gonna go." Elena said defensively brushing her hair. "My car is totaled, remember? Sorta limits the options we have for good times, anyway."

Damon grinned seeing her riled up. "You could have asked to borrow my car."

Elena laughed and looked at him in disbelief. "You'd let me borrow your car?"

"Why are you so surprised? Especially since you'd be taking me somewhere." He shrugged.

"I don't know, seems awfully nice of you to do something like that for me."

Damon didn't like the tone of voice she was using with him one bit. He was starting to get pissed off.

Elena finished brushing her hair out and grabbed some lingerie from the top drawer of the dresser. Damon noted it was a maroon lacy thing with black accents. Very sexy Gilbert. She walked over to the closet to pick out something to wear.

Damon was thoroughly delighted to see that she was dressing up for _him_. Whenever he saw her with Stefan, she was wearing jeans and a casual top, nothing exuding sex appeal.

"You should wear the green one." Damon commented from his spot on the bed.

"Huh?" Elena asked dazed.

"Wear the green dress." Damon motioned to the one she was holding in her left hand. "Green is my favorite color. Yes, I liked the color as a human too."

"Oh." Elena looked at him with an indescribable expression. "Then why do you always wear black?" She asked like an interrogator.

He gave her a wary grin. "Black is stylish, classic, dark, sexy... Blah blah. Cliche vampire. I don't know, pick a reason."

There was an intimate silent moment between them before she went into the bathroom.

Damon remained on her bed waiting for the grand reveal. He braced himself to emotionally confront seeing her look beautiful for a date that he would _only_ remember. Damon closed his eyes repeating in his head that Elena was going to be with _him_ all night. That he should be happy seeing her putting in the effort. Her dress would only make his human self want to rock her world more. A very good thing.

One, two, three, Damon counted off the opening bathroom door thanks to his handy enhanced hearing. And there she was... _His soul mate_ wearing a forest green strapless dress. The dress had a tight bodice wirh flowy skirt making it easy to sit in. Damon swallowed to remain cool and collected. "You look nice."

"Thanks." Elena said indifferently and checked the time. She had close to thirty minutes left. She was relieved to know the vampire in the room hadn't thrown her off schedule.

Damon watched as she applied mascara in the mirror.

"Since when did going to the park get so glamorous?" He teased to make her nervous or blush.

Instead, he saw a peeved expression in the reflection of the mirror. "Why do you always have to be such a jerk?" She retorted.

"Ah, well, that's not true. Is it? I'm not always a jerk. Otherwise you wouldn't be very interested in spending time with me."

"He's not you." She replied.

Elena's denial made him snap. He had enough of this nonsense. She needed to get a clue. He flashed over to her making her turn around. She was pressed up against the dresser inches away from him.

"I really, really, need to understand why you refuse to acknowledge that we're the same person." He said seriously.

"Why are you nothing like him?" She asked just as seriously.

"Nothing like him?" Damon scoffed. "You know for such a smart girl, you say some really stupid things sometimes."

Elena was about to reply aggressively, but he put a finger to her mouth. "There's another side you're missing. You should know people aren't black and white. You see Stefan as mister good and me as something bad obviously. But our relationship has a century long history..." He paused.

"I guess the expression, love is blind, rings true. If you opened your eyes for a second, you'd ask about Stefan's past. He isn't capable of drinking human blood, because he can't control it. He turns into a vicious predator - _far worse_ than me. Likewise, you magically scored the chance to meet me before I turned. You say he's nothing like me? We're the same person, meaning that man is under the vampire." Damon nearly shouted the last words, passionately pointing to his lifeless heart.

He took a breath and calmed down. "Granted that man is deep inside me, but he's there. Trust me, I push him away all the time. I choose to be a jerk, but not _always_. I don't like the word always."

They were both thinking about their impromptu trip to Georgia. How things were different between them before the vengeful vampire boyfriend saga.

Damon and Elena stared at each other waiting for something to happen. Their cell phones beeped breaking the moment. Elena moved away to check hers, it was a text from Stefan.

Damon furrowed looking at his phone. "Stefan?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She confirmed. "He'll be back tomorrow morning."

"He sent us the same message..."

"Tomorrow morning." Elena said shaky.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Damon said seriously.

"Me too." Elena swallowed. "If he wasn't willing to call and tell me how to break the spell. Then?"

"Then breaking the spell isn't going to be pleasant." Damon said suspiciously. "Especially, if he wants us to discuss it in person."

"Yeah." Elena agreed dejected.

Damon knew she was worried to hear the likely bad news the morning would bring. Whatever happened, they would have to work it out, considering it was a soul mate problem to fix.

Suddenly aware of the time, he captured her attention. "It's almost time for your date with me."

"Date?"

"Lucky guess. I figured I'd be taking you on a picnic. That's 'vintage me' so to speak."

Elena smirked feeling shy.

"I'm sure you'll have a good time, well of course, you'll be with me." He said arrogantly. "See you tomorrow morning."

"Bye." She said breathlessly as he flashed out the window. She would never get used to those exits.

Life wouldn't stop throwing crap at her. Her mind was on overload. But once she heard the doorbell, all her depressing thoughts shifted to silly ones about HD.

* * *

_A/N: Since this story is AU after 'Fool For Once', Damon needed to give Elena the speech. Mhm. If HD could watch any great Teen High School movie, which one would you pick? The next chapter is going to be extra long! It is the 'calm before the storm'. Chapter 8 changes everything. The story will get darker but romantic nonetheless. **Be Good & Review!**_


	7. Tonight: Part II

**Tonight a special memory serves me**  
**And I'll wait to find**

.

.

.

**Tuesday Night  
**

The doorbell. Damon was here. Elena froze for a second before grabbing her flats and running down the stairs. At the bottom of the staircase, she slipped on her shoes and calmly opened the door, very grateful that vampire Damon told her which dress to wear.

Damon smirked at her when the door opened revealing him on the porch. A smirk that reminded her of vampire Damon's smugness. "Hello Miss Elena. You look magnificent." He said drawled out in a flirtatious voice scanning her dress.

Elena smiled accepting the compliment. He was dressed in a standard Damon-esque combo, black slacks with a black button down. "I'm ready to go." She said with a small nod.

"Do I have to meet your aunt and tell her what time she can expect you back?" He asked confused.

Elena bit back her laughter. "No, that's not necessary. She isn't home and I don't have a curfew."

Damon gave her a blank stare before smirking. "Then I believe we should start walking to the park."

She gave him a small nod and walked out to him, shutting the door behind her. To her surprise, he reached for her hand. She let him have it, desperately getting more curious about how he picked up these modern 'moves' overnight.

Elena glanced over at him and realized he was carrying a picnic basket in his other hand -_ that_ she had to ask about. "Where did you get the basket?"

She swore his smirk got bigger.

"Mrs. Flowers." He answered.

Elena laughed. "Of course, how nice of her."

"I think she is rather fond of me. She always seems happier when I am downstairs." Damon said with a hint of cockiness.

Elena shook her head in disbelief. Every minute spent with him was surreal, their situation was still mind-blowing to comprehend. Human Damon was charming the female population of Mystic Falls. "I'm excited to see what's in the basket."

"Only a matter of time."

"I hope you don' t mind me asking, but how did you come up with this idea?"

"I thought we came up with it together over the phone?"

Elena's brows furrowed in confusion before understanding. "No, not the picnic part. I meant going on a date."

"I knew I could not ask to court you… I had to figure out what would be proper to ask in this era."

"Well, I'm glad you 'figured out' what to ask." Elena admitted sounding sincere. "But I was surprised because you don't know me or your magical situation."

Damon turned to her with a pensive expression on his face. "I have a 'crush', as you call it, on you. Meaning, I want to go on a date with you, even if I end up regretting it later. I do not know what is going to happen tomorrow, but today I want to be with you."

Elena's stomach erupted in a fit of butterflies. She smiled nervously and gave his hand a squeeze in appreciation. Damon was pleased to see a reaction to his confession. He thought it was a good sign for their relationship. The couple remained silent with the exception of Elena telling him where to turn since he did not recognize all of the roads.

Once arriving at the park's border, Elena looked around to determine which path would be easier to walk on in the dark. "This is my first picnic at night." Elena said amused.

"Mine too."

"Really?" Elena asked confused.

"Yes... opposite sex engagements are restricted to daylight hours. The only exceptions are large dinners, town events and balls."

"Oh, wow, that's pretty interesting."

Damon made a small groan of protest. "I am positive I will enjoy dating more than courting."

Elena noted that he said _dating_, implying more than one date. Her heart dropped knowing that would not be possible.

"Before we walk all the way around, maybe I should ask you first, is there a large tree on the east side that resembles an umbrella?" Damon asked contemplatively.

Elena laughed slightly. "I have no idea to be honest. I haven't been here in at least five years."

"Is that so... Tell me, where do you usually go on dates?"

"Hmm." Elena tried to think of a good answer for him. "Watching a movie in the theater, restaurants, dances, parties, mini-golf, concerts, carnivals... are the most common types of dates."

Damon nodded remembering her answer. "Interesting. There are many options for unmarried couples."

Elena lightly shrugged.

"Damn!" Damon said excited. "The tree I asked you about is still here. It is up ahead of us."

"Not that we need much shade." Elena teased him looking up at the stars.

"I wanted to share it with you since it is my tree."

"Your tree?" Elena asked amused.

"I am sure it will be a wonderful night, my tree and I with my going-to-be lady." Damon winked.

Elena swallowed at his words and then a question popped in her head. "How many ladies know about your tree?"

"One, if you count my late mother."

Elena burst into in a fit of laughter. She never expected his answer.

"Is there something humorous about my mother?" Damon asked, which only made her laugh more.

Elena noticed him pouting and stopped laughing feeling bad. "I'm sorry for laughing, you simply surprised me... In the best way possible."

Damon looked at her uncertain. "I think it is best for me to not ask for an explanation."

She bit her lip in shame and stayed quiet the rest of the walk to 'his' tree.

"So what's different about this tree?" She asked.

"It got bigger and taller." He chuckled, setting the basket on the grass.

Elena was unnerved hearing vampire Damon's standard sarcastic tone. She also wondered if his answer meant he decided not to tell her about the tree. She felt bad for ruining a personal story he was going to share with her. It was unlikely she would get a sincere answer out of vampire Damon at a later date. Elena was going to ask him about the tree, but she got distracted by the amount of items coming out of the basket. She sat down on the large blanket which he had spread out on the grass.

For a minute, she stared at the endless buffet. She was surprised at first, but she should have anticipated this type of presentation. It was universally known that 19th century people were serious about enjoying food. Her eyes lit up in desire seeing a Gold Godiva box. She reached out to grab it, but Damon stopped her. She was not expecting him to have such quick reflexes. She looked at him quizzically. "You will ruin your appetite." He said seriously.

Elena pouted in response. He made her feel like a little kid. Vampire Damon would have opened the box of chocolate, but she wasn't on a date with him, so she needed to stop comparing.

"Where did all of this come from?" She asked motioning to the food. "There isn't anything around the B&B for miles."

"Mrs. Flowers said I could order anything using the Yellow Pages phone book."

Elena raised a brow impressed by his resourcefulness. He was both clever and adaptive. She should have never doubted his ability to prepare for a date. "How many places did you call for delivery?"

"Eight."

Elena's mouth parted in wonder. She wondered what vampire Damon's reaction would be when he read his credit card statement. Most likely he'd be amused by his past self's romantic heart.

Elena was curiously watching as Damon struggled with something in his hands. She squinted in the darkness trying to see what he was doing. He was uncorking a bottle of wine. He growled in frustration before it came loose. Damon's growl caused a warmth of heat to rush Elena's body; strange considering she didn't think the vampire brothers' growls were sexy - more like scary.

"I hope you enjoy the taste, my dear. It was a bit taxing trying to purchase a bottle." Damon said handing her a glass of red wine. "However, the liquor store did give me a fascinating update on nearby wineries."

Elena smiled and hesitantly took a sip from her glass. This was her second time drinking wine. Her family had always been less refined with mostly beer in the house. She was pleased to learn the wine's taste was rather sweet versus bitter. "I like it, thank you." She reassured him gently.

Damon handed her a small plate of fruit, composed of a variety of strawberries, blueberries, blackberries and raspberries. Elena couldn't stop thinking about how different the date was in relation to other romantic encounters. She noticed he turned away from her. "Damon, is everything okay?"

"Sorry, I did not mean to be rude." He answered sheepishly. "I was distracted by the fireflies."

"Where?" She smiled hearing his reply.

"Come sit near me." He moved some of the food packaging to make a spot for her.

Elena sat closer to his body and looked in the direction he was facing. He turned to her and pointed them out. The couple finished the fruit appetizer while watching the fireflies in silence.

With the fruit finished, Damon moved on to the next and handed her a bowl of salad. She looked down at the bowl salad and sighed. "How many courses do you have planned for us?" She asked suspiciously. She needed to know how to pace her appetite. She was not known for having a large appetite.

Damon laughed at her question. He thought the worried expression on her face was adorable. "I did not mean to overwhelm you. I am not asking you to eat seven or eight. We have pasta and dessert left to eat."

Elena let out a breath in relief which amused him.

For the main course, he offered chicken and shrimp because he did not know if she liked seafood. She asked for both with her pasta to avoid wasting the food. Elena was impressed how Damon managed to pick such delicious restaurants without having any prior ordering experience. She assumed Mrs. Flowers had become his confidante and ally. Elena wouldn't think twice if Mrs. Flowers had informed him of top tier dining choices.

"I was worried this was going to be ruined during our walk over. It looks to have managed decently." Damon commented handing her a delicious looking Zuppa Inglese. The sweet aroma invaded her senses. She looked at in excitement.

"It's amazing you were able to get this delivered." Elena said taking a bite of the dessert.

"I can be quite persuasive when necessary." He replied nonchalantly reminding her of vampire Damon.

Elena moaned in approval making him excited.

He swallowed seeing the pleasure across her face. "What would you like to drink? I have milk or iced coffee." He asked. "I have to say iced coffee is a strange concept but the taste is quite satisfying." He added contemplatively.

"Milk please." She replied before taking another bite.

A smidgen of cream was on the corner of Elena's mouth and Damon reached out to affectionately wipe it away making her blush. He reflexively sucked the cream off his finger. She bit her lip watching the intimate gesture.

Once both of them had finished with dinner, Damon assumed it would be an acceptable time to touch her. He quickly cleaned up the mess and placed everything back in the basket for later disposal.

"Miss Elena, would you allow me to hold you?" He asked hopefully.

Elena smiled at his request. He called her 'Miss Elena' out of affection, as she told him the 'miss' was not necessary - a half dozen times since his arrival. Instead of answering with words, she moved closer to give consent. He smiled extremely happy about the turn of events and grabbed her by the waist. She was caught off guard when he lifted her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her possessively. He tentatively kissed her shoulder before setting his chin on it. She loved feeling the soft skin of his face against hers. Like the hug from the day before, her body physically reacted to his touch, something she had never felt before. It was a spark. A strong overwhelming feeling tell her she was in the right place.

Feeling the warmth of her body against his, Damon was content with the outcome of the date. He was doing exactly what he wanted. He wanted to hold her. He wanted her to belong to him. Whenever he spent time with her, he felt a certain form of ease unlike anything else in his life. It was a peaceful serenity. "How many dates are required before it is acceptable to ask you to be my girlfriend?"

Elena froze in his embrace at the question. She bit her lip not knowing how to answer him.

Feeling the difference in her body language, Damon's brows furrowed trying to understand what was wrong. "Elena? Do you want to be with me? Romantically?" He asked worried.

She sighed in sadness. "Damon... I like being with you."

"Then why are you hesitating to answer my question?"

"I like you too much. I'm afraid to get attached to you. We don't know when you'll be sent back to 1864."

"We do not know if it is possible for me to go back." He retorted. "As I said earlier in the evening... I want to be with you even if only for a short time. I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to feel comfortable taking liberties with you."

"There are other types of relationships besides boyfriend and girlfriend..." Elena swallowed attempting to pass the rocky subject. However, explaining 'friends with benefits' seemed dirty and she didn't know what to say. "I assume you watched some dating examples on television." She stated trying to confirm her earlier suspicions.

"There are tutorials on television for nearly every subject... even the most provocative." Damon said in wonder.

'Provocative? Guess he found the Hustler channel after all.' Elena thought with a smirk. "Do you remember the names of the programs you watched? I am only curious to clarify things for you."

"The first thing I watched was during breakfast... 'The Breakfast Club' thinking it had something to do with food. But it was about high school students... the type of school you attend?"

"Yeah, I'm a high school student. I have to mention that movie was filmed before I was born. My school isn't exactly like that."

"I would hope not." Damon said seriously thinking about the disobedience of the various gentleman. "After the movie was over, I went through channels until I found ABC Family. The channel's name implied it would be about personal relationships."

Elena laughed at his reasoning. "I guess it depends on which show you watched on that channel."

"I did not mean to watch it, but 'Mean Girls' seduced me on another channel. All of the actresses are quite beautiful, while some of the content in the movie confused me. However, this is a compliment... you are nothing like the girls in the movie."

Elena bit back her laughter. "I'm glad I'm not like those girls."

"Does your high school have a big dance?" He asked curiously.

"Big dance? Huh... oh, do you mean prom?"

He nodded.

"Yes, I have a prom."

"Would you allow me to escort you? I would love to see you in a gown. That is to say, I would not mind purchasing you the perfect gown."

Elena blushed at his proposal. Her life was _twisted_. Her vampire boyfriend's vampire brother's past human self was asking her to prom. What a mouthful. "Prom is six months away. It would be proper for you to formally ask me closer to the date." She answered gently.

Damon nodded in understanding. "Yes, I saw prom at the end of another movie... hate you something? I deduced it must be a common dance at all high schools."

"'10 Things I Hate About You'? That's a funny movie. I love watching it." She smiled. It was cute he conducted teen research.

"Education is much different in comparison to my century." Damon stated warily. Mostly he was appalled by how gentleman treated ladies in the school environment. Damon didn't like the idea of a classmate acting crude around Elena.

"High school life in movies is more exaggerated than in reality." Elena assured noticing his pensive expression.

"Miss Elena, may I kiss you?" He blurted out. "Or is it not proper on the first date?"

Elena was taken aback. His thoughts jumped from movies to kisses. Then again, kissing was in every movie he watched. She figured a small kiss would be enough to satisfy him. She faced him and nodded in consent.

Damon smiled and turned her body on his lap for easier access. His right hand came up to hold her face. He closed his eyes and leaned in to capture her lips. The kiss was a gentle brush, which ignited a fire, a fire destroying any hesitation and replacing it with desire. The kiss felt like coming home.

Damon sucked on her lower lip gently then moved his tongue along the seam of her mouth. Elena moaned and parted her lips allowing entry. His tongue met hers and the kiss turned hungry as he explored her mouth. His left hand came up to firmly hold her face close. Elena was feeling the kiss throughout her body. It was a life changing experience. By far, the single greatest kiss of her short existence. Her mind could only focus on him, nothing else mattered. When breathing became an issue, Damon reluctantly detached from her and released her face.

An overwhelming dizziness accompanied the parting. Damon searched her face to see if she felt the same way. She answered him by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him with an urgency he had never felt before. His eyes went wide before pulling her impossibly close to him. One of her hands moved up to absently explore his dark hair. Damon's heart was skipping learning she wanted him. He wanted her badly. Since their introduction, she had consumed his thoughts.

He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. His thin thread of control was slipping. "I desire you like nothing else I have ever desired in my entire life." He pledged choked with emotion before kissing her.

The kissing escalated leaving Elena underneath Damon on the blanket. Through the branches of the tree, Elena looked at the starry night sky. "Damon." She moaned in pleasure between kisses. "This feels perfect... don't stop kissing me."

As their passion rose higher, Damon pulled back resting on his arms, hovering over her body. "I swear the reason why I traveled to this time was to meet you. To be with you. We were fated for each other." He said believing every word, he had always thought fate existed.

There were stray tears forming in Elena's eyes because his words rang true. He arrived in the modern time to be with her. Even without ever mentioning the soul mate spell, it was obvious he could feel a natural pull to her. She knew he couldn't fight his attraction to her.

Even in the moonlight he saw a single tear on her cheek and wiped it away. "Did I do something wrong?" He frowned in concern.

"I like you way too much." She answered softly.

"You know I feel the same way about you. There is no need to cry, my dear."

"I can't keep you." Elena mumbled and more tears ran down her face. He was shattering her in the most excruciating way possible.

Damon wiped them away. "I am with you." He captured her lips to kiss her longingly. He pulled on her bottom lip before letting go. She whimpered at the loss of contact and pulled him back by the collar of his shirt.

"Permit me to make you forget tomorrow exists." He whispered desperately before sucking on ear. "I will pleasure you into reckless abandon with nothing but me in your mind."

Elena moaned in agreement. Her eyes were glazed over with lust.

"You need to say the words, Elena." Damon said seriously, not wanting to take advantage of her. After hours of television, he understood sex was no longer taboo, but would not demand it of her. He had no qualms about waiting for her to be ready, even more so given the lack of pre-marital sex in his century.

"Take me." Elena said firmly. Her whole body wanted him. There was no use denying her desires.

Damon gave her a familiar cocky smirk before kissing her. She would fully explore his endurance. He knew by the end of their love making, she would crave him like a lifeline - he would make sure of it. He was going to claim her heart, making her his for all time.

In yet another kiss, Elena sensed a difference after accepting him. Something she could only describe as a cool intensity was radiating off him in waves.

His lips detached to mouth her neck, tonguing her tender skin. She suddenly felt overwhelmed, he had only started. His lips sucked on the contours of her shoulders before reaching the top of her strapless dress. "I love this on you as it is my most favorite color." He whispered sweetly.

Elena grinned at his words. She assisted him with the mechanics of modern apparel fastenings by popping the side hook and zipper. He bit his lip looking at her in wonder before unzipping the rest of it. She moved him aside to remove the dress from her body.

She was left on the blanket in her matching maroon and black lingerie. Even in the darkness with the help of only the moon and stars, Damon could make out her olive flesh glowing before him. "You were made for my eyes to appreciate. I could never see anything as beautiful anywhere else."

"Your turn. I want to feel your skin." She said and sat up to work on his button down shirt. While she unbuttoned, he ran a hand in her hair, reveling in it's silkiness.

Once the shirt was opened, Damon slid it off his body and placed Elena back down on the blanket. He hovered over her exploring her chest. Her hands went around to caress his smooth pale skin. Her skin felt alive with an electrical current as she touched him.

Damon's hands were busy kneading her breasts building up her need. She pushed his hands away, making him frown in confusion, until she unclasped her strapless bra. He licked his lips in hunger looking at her bare breasts in the radiance of the moonlight. She was dazzling. His hands returned to cup her breasts, he palmed them perfectly. She moaned slightly at their first sensitive contact. He moved to capture a nipple in his mouth. He alternated between sucking and biting gently on each. She withered and whimpered, lost under his gentle knowing touch.

In one fluid motion, he removed her lacy underwear to touch where he most desired. He sat up and touched her heat with one finger. Elena heard him groan discovering her slick and ready for him. She let out a low moan as his thumb gently played with her clit. He studied her face prettily twisting with aching desire before crushing her lips with a hard kiss. He slid a single thick finger into her wet walls, he eyes opened wide feeling how tight she was squeezing around him. Not wanting the experience to be painful for her, he was set on stretching her out first.

As he continued to kiss her, he worked up to getting three fingers within her. Her wetness was dripping on his hand as he moved in and out of her in a fevered pace. Her back was arching as the pleasure assailed, she was crying out his name, causing him to throb in his pants for her. He was painfully turned on as she violently bucked against his hand asking for more. "Elena, you are perfect." He said lovingly.

At last, she shook and shuddered around his hand. He felt her walls clamping down and he pulled back from kissing to watch her face contort to a point of immense ecstasy. He waited until she was relaxed from her height of pleasure before removing his hand. He brought his hand up to his mouth to taste her essence. He smiled in appreciation enjoying her flavor. He would surely explore her later with his mouth, but in that very moment, he couldn't wait any longer to be inside of her.

Damon stood up to remove his slacks and boxers. He gently climbed on top of her, savoring the feeling of her skin. Even if it would kill him to ask, he had to make sure. "Elena, do you still want to give yourself to me? Because I can wait until another time, I care for you and want more than your body-"

With a buried hand in his hair, Elena stopped his nervous rambling. "I know you want more than tonight. I trust you." She met his eyes trying to assure him. Yes, it was insane to have sex on her first date with a 19th century man but she wanted him. He was right, there was no telling what would happen the next day, he wanted to enjoy their time together.

Damon smiled in relief and gently kissed her with no tongue. He reached down between them to grasp his hard member and position at her opening. He rubbed it against her gently coating the head. He pushed forward into her hot confines and held back the urge to thrust inside brutally. He was determined to take her slow and intense, building on their emotional connection.

Slowly he felt her walls relaxing around him, inviting him into the glove like fitting warmth. They looked at each other with wide eyes as he slowly slid all the way in to the hilt. It was as if they were connected as one single entity in the universe. He whimpered in pleasure feeling how perfect her body was created for him to experience. He allowed her body the time to adjust.

"No fucking way." Elena cursed astonished under her breath.

"Pardon?" Damon asked curiously looking down at her.

Elena gave him a shy smile. "You feel wonderful." She was utterly shocked at how amazing he felt. It was a rush of adrenaline that was building in her body calling out for him. Her body was overwhelmed in basic senses. They were radiant in their need for each other, wrapped in a dark embrace. Nothing could ever compete with this moment in time; the night they found each other.

"You do too, my dear." Damon chuckled with a smirk. He motioned for her to wrap her legs up over his middle. Elena understood and locked her heels behind him. Both of them simultaneously moaned as he moved slightly within her. His arms moved to firmly grip her body from underneath. He straightened up lifting her off the blanket, the gravity from the new position caused his member to sink as deep as possible. Elena moaned in surprise feeling full of him.

Damon held her body like the most precious possession in the world. He held her body in firm place to ground into her. Their bodies synced in an achingly tender rhythm. He left no breathing room in between their bodies. Elena's pleasure rolled in blinding waves causing her to squeeze tightly around him. He threw his head back in a shudder, she looked at him and saw the pleasure she felt reflected on his handsome face; mouth open, eyes slitted, depicting the best form of agony.

They clung to one another as the rocking increased in force though still slow moving. Damon kept directing the sensual slide to burning heights of pleasure. His face rested against hers. Elena was connected to all of him; her breast against his chest, her stomach against his stomach. Both of them were breathing hard as the aroma of sweat became stronger.

As both of them climbed to climax, he pulled out farther, slamming into her cervix and delivering a numbing high. Elena cried out his name asking for more, he nodded and kissed her. His mouth muffled some of her screams while he moved frantically to meet oblivion.

"Damon, oh, so good, please Damon, damn perfect." She begged in a hushed tone.

All at once she reached pure orgasmic rapture. Her walls tightened around him causing him to soon follow after screaming her name. The lovers remained locked until his member softened and he pulled out of her to move aside. She whimpered at the loss.

Damon quickly grabbed a spare blanket and cocooned their bodies; knowing her sweaty body would grow cold in the late night air. Elena was relaxed and enveloped in his arms. She sighed shocked by how _perfect_ sex was with him. She had always assumed perfect sex was a myth, an exaggeration of sorts. She felt incredibly emotionally close to him regardless to the amount of hours spent together. In his arms, she stared up at the night sky until her eyes grew heavy.

The first pieces of sunrise emerged at six in the morning, Elena roused feeling the warmth of the new day. She studied her lover sleeping next to her and discovered his throbbing member. He was gorgeous and she wanted him once more. He would surely appreciate some delicious morning sex. Her lips found his to wake him up, he smiled sweetly and pulled her closer. She moved away from him and pushed him onto his back. His eyes went wide when she straddled him to position his member at her opening. She slid onto him, feeling him inch by inch. His lips parted in satisfaction, once again loving the perfection of their intimate connection. She leaned her head back and her eyes fluttered in bliss.

Elena rotated her hips, moving her body in circular motions while gliding up and down his member. Damon was overloaded in shards of pleasure. His hands went up to touch her hip bones. He was in awe of her tiny form. After their slow love making the night before, Elena wanted him hard and fast this time around. Elena continued bouncing up and down on him. No breaks or gentleness, a solid slamming using all her weight. Due to her hurried pace, a thin layer of glistening sweat covered her body. Her olive skin was shining in the early morning sunlight. Damon was enthralled watching her face concentrate, her beasts were bouncing and her hair was lashing wildly. It was a different experience seeing her in the light. He was able to fully appreciate her beauty. He loved letting her dominate him in this way, it exuded great confidence and sexual prowess. Anticipating the edge of climax, she panted his name in need. "Damon... Damon... Damon."

Hearing his name on her lips was enough to drive him to the edge. He pushed up into her until both of them were crying out in release. She collapsed on top of him, a blind stupor, her pounding heart over his pounding heart. His heartbeat continued to surprise her. It was a reminder that this was really happening and not a strange wondrous dream. He was the first to think clearly and kissed the top of her head. "Good morning, my dear."

Elena giggled in response.

"As much as I love being with you, we best get dressed and leave the park before we get caught in this position."

Elena sighed knowing he was right. Knowing their personal bubble of passion would be popping soon. She would have to leave him and deal with the real world. She nodded against his chest and untangled herself to get dressed.

In a matter of minutes, both of them were dressed and walking hand in hand out of the park. "Will you come back to bed with me?" He asked hopefully.

She nodded 'no'. "School."

He frowned in understanding. "Will you come see me after class?"

"I will try my best." Elena said softly knowing she was going to learn how to break the spell.

He stopped walking halting her in place. "Is everything well between us? Was it too soon for us..."

"Damon, stop, you did nothing wrong. Everything is fine." 'Except I cheated on my boyfriend who happens to be your little brother. And I'm about to find out how to send you back, which will break my heart more than I ever thought possible.' Her mind was screaming. She didn't regret sleeping with him, but she was not prepared for the consequences. Stefan and her were bound to have a heartbreaking conversation in a few hours.

Damon looked at her suspiciously, but decided not to antagonize her. In his mind, he kept pushing away the haunting thought that their relationship was going to change. He was only certain that she was made for him. He would fight at all costs to keep her.

* * *

_A/N: OMFG they made love! You're probably thinking. It was important for them to have sex in this arc (spoiler: there is no magical baby). We're half-way through the story now. Get ready for Stefan's information on the spell. Vampire Damon is going to have a blast/crisis seeing Elena. **Be Good & Review!**_

_**Misc:** Vampire Damon's speech last chapter was more defending himself than driven by his feelings for Elena. At this point, he's excited to know someone is 'fated' for him (he's a fatalist, remember?). I'm not sure if he's in love with her, you can argue yes or no.**  
**_

_**Dear followers...** I'm switching to 'You Know I'm No Good' now. Sorry for the delay. I'll try for 4 chapters to be fair._


	8. It's Over

**It's over**  
**It's over**  
**I feel like, the feeling is like**  
**It's over**

.

.

.

**The Gilbert House - Wednesday 7 A.M.**

Over a year had passed since the last time Elena had entered her room via the window. She used to be a pro at sneaking out and in. All in the name of partying with Caroline against her parents' wishes. Needless to say, this was her first guilt-ridden 'morning after' in a long streak of good behavior.

With a deep breath, Elena scooted down the last bit of tree branch and pushed her window up. She momentarily forgot how heavy the window was but managed to open it. With one leg inside her bedroom using the support of the bay window seat, she stumbled in with a not so stealthy landing.

"I wasn't aware that you were one for window entrances." Stefan commented dryly from the edge of her bed.

Stefan's voice frightened her and Elena fell backwards with a gasp onto the bay window's bench. Her heart was thumping in reaction, once she calmed down, she turned around to close the window.

"I thought your window was reserved for me... and Damon." Stefan continued.

Elena looked at him with a raised brow. "Stefan." She said breathlessly. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Over an hour. I just got back from D.C., I drove straight here. I wanted to see you. I missed you. But you weren't here." He said motioning to her perfectly made bed. "You never came home last night."

Elena swallowed thickly. Her palms grew sweaty. She was worried about the direction of the conversation, his tone of voice was startling. "I was-"

Stefan growled in anger. "I know who you were with. And I know what you did last night and possibly this morning."

Elena looked at him with wide eyes.

Stefan was not amused by her shock. "I can smell him all over you." He explained looking down at the carpet heartbroken. "_Inside_ you."

Elena blushed since she was caught in every way. Stefan knew about the sex. Those were some keen vampire senses. _What now?_

"I'm sorry." She said weakly.

"For getting caught?" Stefan scoffed. He rolled his eyes. "Or for screwing the great Damon Salvatore?"

She frowned at his crude words. Stefan never spoke to her in such a manner. He was the polite brother. "I didn't-"

Stefan was two steps ahead of her. "I know, I know. You were with the human Damon, not the vampire."

"What am I supposed to say?" Elena asked bluntly. She stood up and crossed her arms. It was clear he was in charge of the conversation.

Stefan looked at her with great disdain and stood up to match her level. He was inches away. She felt his dominating presence. "There is nothing to say, Elena. I was obviously wrong about you. There's nothing special about you." He said bitterly.

Elena's lip parted in humiliation. Her eyes burned into him waiting for the next verbal blow. She deserved it.

"I expected you to have the decency to stay loyal and disregard the soul mate spell. Hmm, looks like that was a wrong on my part. Then again, I can't say it's surprising considering my competition. He was capable of charming any girl - except Katherine." He said with a wary half grin.

Stefan's grin made Elena feel somewhat sick. There was something sinister about it.

"You're pathetic, you know?" He said venomously. "You fell for a man that died a long time ago. You threw _us_ away for a smirk and some ear candy. And if I mean so little to you, then what's the point? So sure, don't say anything to me."

Elena had trouble forming any words. She was completely taken aback by his attack.

"I'll save you the trouble. Consider us over." Stefan said firmly. The decision was set in Stefan's mind. Especially after learning about the soul mate spell, he knew their breakup would be only a matter of time. It was better to end it before things got worse.

Elena's eyes watered hearing Stefan's final words. She was dumped. They were over. She had no right to beg because deep down she knew it would be wrong. If she was truly in love with Stefan, it wouldn't have been so easy to sleep with HD.

Elena found Stefan's demeanor jarring, he had never lashed out in such a way. Gone was the man that loved her with a gentle voice and comforting embrace. Then again, he never was a man, he was a vampire and a scary one at the moment.

Stefan stared at her with a heartbroken expression covered by fury. Looking at him was like getting punched in the stomach. He went to the door, but turned to her before opening it. "I'll see you downstairs." He said seriously in an even voice. "Take a shower. If I have to watch Damon's victory dance, I'll snap, I swear."

Elena nodded dumbly in understanding. The second that Stefan left her room, it was like she could finally breathe again. She choked on the air trying to process what had happened. She stumbled to her dresser to catch her fall. Her mind kept repeating the same phrases: Stefan broke up with her. It was over. There was no fixing it. He hated her and treated her like a slut.

With shaky hands, Elena undressed to shower off Damon's scent. And once she got in the shower, she lost all of her strength and started crying. After a few tears, she couldn't stop crying. She cried until her eyes became red and burning. She cried feeling slutty, she cried for causing Stefan pain but most of all she cried because Stefan was right. She was falling in love with a man that didn't exist anymore. It was time to accept her 'relationship' with human Damon was over. It was over.

.

.

.

**The Boarding House - Wednesday 7 A.M.**

In Damon's mind, Elena was riding him in slow motion, her body was vibrating as if an electric charge had passed through it. He remembered each thrust with photographic clarity. He remembered how she slid forward and back, over and over. How with each thrust, she got hotter and more slippery. Her core was a heavenly fitting glove. When Damon would thrust up, she had responded by pushing down. She was explosive at sex. Elena's body had trembled faster and faster as his thrusts grew more violent; ever more desperate. Her eyes rolled back from the waves of pleasure. And upon release, she collapsed on him and he remembered how their interlocking bodies were marinated in sweat.

Damon moaned in satisfaction as he finished jerking off in bed. His cum spilled and stained the bed's charcoal colored sheets. After settling down, Damon pouted looking at the mess he made. It was a lot to clean up.

_What a memory..._ Originally, Damon thought he woke up after having an erotic dream, but it wasn't a dream, it was real. He knew it was real because of the heartbeat. Damon never dreamed about his heartbeat or Elena's heartbeat. Based on the heartbeat and other small details, Damon knew the truth, even thought it was unbelievable. Elena cheated on Stefan.

There was no question about it: Elena had sex twice with his human self.

The memory of the morning sex was such a ridiculous turn on. It wouldn't stop replaying in his head. Every time Damon closed his eyes, Elena was aggressively riding him with her head thrown back in ecstasy.

Sadly, masturbating to the memory was not as satisfying, as he remembered being in the memory.

Damon stumbled out of bed and walked to his bathroom for a quick shower. He was in a rush to meet Elena and Stefan. Damon's emotions were a whirlwind thinking about Elena. It was easier for him to focus on the morning sex than the night sex. The night sex was _too_ perfect. After over a century of sexual relations, making love to Elena was the most unusual experience of his life. Making love, the idea of it shook Damon's core. He made love to Elena, but was he in love with her?

Of course, Damon remembered making love to Katherine back in the day, but it wasn't remotely the same experience. With Elena, it was _perfect_ as if her body was made for his, however ridiculous the notion considering Katherine had the same body. Therefore with conflicting thoughts, Damon pushed the night sex memory out of his mind. He didn't want to think about it until he felt comfortable being with Elena.

Instead Damon continued repeating the morning sex in his mind. Seventeen year old Elena Gilbert fucked his brains out. That was something alright, something he wasn't going to share with anyone. For now, Damon was staying on stance, Elena wasn't going to find out about the shared memories.

As Damon got out of the shower, he smiled in the mirror, his day was bound to be extremely interesting. He was going to learn about the soul mate spell. He was hoping Elena would physically react to being around him. Most of all, he wanted her to confess about the sex. _Hell yeah!_ Damon couldn't remember the last time he was this excited about his undead life.

.

.

.

**The Gilbert House - Wednesday 7:45 A.M.**

When Damon arrived at the Elena's house, he spotted Stefan standing outside on the porch. Stefan gave him a half nod of a greeting. Damon looked from him to the door in confusion. "What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing. I'm waiting for nothing." Stefan said emotionless. "Let's get this done." He said turning to the door.

Stefan's strange behavior freaked Damon out. Stefan was usually predictable after their century long relationship.

Inside the house, the brothers found Elena sprawled out on the den's couch. She was wearing a navy tank and tight black jeans. Her hair was still wet from the shower. She gave Damon a quick glance and sat up to give them space to sit down. Damon stared at Elena, the whole situation was disturbing, considering the explicit memories running on repeat in his head. Damon noticed Elena's eyes were extremely bloodshot. He could only hope that she had not been crying over his past self.

"So this must be what couple's therapy feels like." Damon quipped sitting in between Elena and Stefan.

Stefan glared at Damon before beginning in a monotone voice. "Alright, I went to D.C. to find Lucy... a powerful witch, but I ended up finding a local coven. The coven was reluctant to help until I offered some of my blood. I figured vampire blood was an ingredient they weren't able to get often. Anyway, according to the witches, the soul mate spell is centuries old, which is a good thing for Damon. We know exactly what's going to happen."

Damon and Elena waited expectantly.

"The coven confirmed that HD is your soul. You died in 1864, it isn't possible for you to time travel. And the last day HD remembers isn't important. Elena cast the spell on February 20th, so he only remembers stuff from before February 20th 1864." Stefan shrugged. "Meaning... we aren't changing the past or future by talking to HD. Your soul simply exists in human form, of course feeling pain, emotion and death."

"So we can be in the same room? Since there are no freaky timeline issues to worry about." Damon asked Stefan. Honestly, Damon didn't know if he wanted to talk to his soul, but it was good to know.

"Yeah, the worse that could happen is a mild headache." Stefan answered.

Elena looked at Stefan in confusion. The vampires heard her racing heart. "Wait, I don't get it. If we're not sending him back to 1864, then what's going to happen to him?"

"Somehow I don't think he's allowed to stay around as Elena's soul mate. He's not another person, he's a piece of me. We're connected." Damon quipped nervous Elena would forget about him completely.

"No, Elena can't keep him. The spell doesn't work that way." Stefan looked at her in a knowing glare. "If you kill HD-"

"No!" Elena shouted in outrage.

Both brothers looked at her with matching jolted expressions.

"That must have been some date." Stefan muttered under his breath.

Damon's brows furrowed hearing Stefan's comment. He couldn't believe that Stefan knew about the date, what type of relationship was this? He didn't want to share her! He wouldn't let her become another Katherine. Elena was fated to be _his_ soul mate.

Stefan huffed before continuing. "If you kill HD, the spell will null out. As in, no record of the spell will remain and there isn't a corpse involved." Stefan closed his eyes bracing himself. "Or you can merge with your soul. But that's it, there are no other ways to break the spell."

"But you said vampires can't have soul mates?" Elena frowned in confusion. Would she be getting the vampire version of HD?

"We can't." Stefan swallowed. "Damon would no longer be a vampire."

Damon's body froze in understanding. "If I wouldn't be a vampire anymore, then I would be... human?"

Stefan nodded with an irked expression on his face. "Yeah. It's a fact, it will happen. The witches were able to find four recorded incidents of vampires successfully merging."

"Basically... every day that your soul exists, it exorcises your demon. You're going to feel it. The list of symptoms are..." Stefan dug out a piece of paper from his pant's pocket to read them. "Fevers or chills, blurred vision, balance problems, persistent fatigue, slow healing wounds, easy bleeding or bruising, weight loss, sweating, bone pain or tenderness."

Stefan looked up at Damon making sure he understood the commitment. "Eventually your vampire qualities will be stripped except the need to drink blood."

Stefan knew Damon would hate being the weaker vampire brother.

Elena's thoughts were rampant after hearing the symptoms of the spell. It was hard to imagine Damon being inactive and spending every day at home.

Damon took a few seconds thinking about Stefan's explanation. The spell was providing an incredible opportunity, he could start life over as a human. "Will it kill me? How long does it take to merge?"

"The spell won't kill you. It needs your body. When the exorcism is complete, you'll simply wake up human. HD disappears." Stefan stiffened before answering his second question. "Nobody knows how long it will take. It depends on Elena."

"What?" Damon and Elena asked simultaneously. They awkwardly looked at each other.

"The merge will be faster if your soul has a strong connection to its mate. Supposedly, according to the spell, your soul mate is the 'anchor' to this realm." Stefan explained dryly.

After listening to Stefan's explanation, Damon and Elena felt a tightening grip in their chests. She was the key to make the merge less painful. Damon wondered if that meant Elena would spend more time with him. While Elena wasn't aware of how Damon interpreted her feelings for HD. What if Damon didn't want to become human? Elena was feeling dizzy thinking about all of the scenarios.

Stefan watched Damon's thoughtful expression. Stefan had never been so envious. Damon could have a family if he wanted - most likely with Elena. "There aren't any loopholes or cheats in the spell's text. Like you can't stake yourself to become human. Your body is the permanent vessel." He warned seriously. He didn't want his brother doing anything stupid.

"Become human or forget this ever happened." Damon stated the two options in awe. He sat back against the couch trying think of a feasible solution.

The easy way to break the spell, killing his soul made him feel uncomfortable. Damon didn't want Elena to forget about him. He wanted Elena to experience the good parts in him. He thought it was fascinating that they were soul mates. In a neutral situation, he'd remain a vampire and keep Elena, but it was unlikely that she would accept him. Her heart didn't even skip when he walked in earlier. Based on the memories from the night before, Elena was passionately enamored with his past self. He remembered each kiss, the undeniable heat between them. She yearned for him, he could feel it under his skin. The best part to him, Elena was nowhere near that devoted to Stefan. Damon knew who she wanted; he was second best to himself.

"You don't have to make a decision now." Stefan commented in a bored tone. He could see Damon was debating the choice.

"You can try merging and if the pain is too overwhelming, well, you'll have to kill your soul." Stefan supplied. "But it's uncertain if you or Elena will keep any new memories, regardless of how many days HD stays."

Stefan looked at the 'soul mates' warily. The situation exhausted him. It was his worst nightmare come true. Damon had somehow stolen all of his potential happiness in one sweep. Stefan needed to hunt and rest. The mini-roadtrip wore him out. "That's it." Stefan confirmed. "I'm getting hungry... so if there are no other questions, I'm going to head out."

Damon allowed Stefan to leave without any of the usual bunny jokes. With Stefan out of the way, Elena excused herself from Damon. She needed to eat breakfast and walk to school. She barely looked at him. She didn't even see him out the door. The situation was destroying her.

.

.

.

**Mystic Falls High School - Wednesday Noon**

A little before the lunch period started, Elena excused herself to the restroom. She was on the verge of tears and didn't want to make a scene in class. She was incredibly distressed after realizing that she never used a condom with HD. She needed to buy a morning after pill right away. A great solution but unfortunately she wasn't able to walk to the pharmacy from school, it was at least four miles away. Elena cried not knowing what to do. She couldn't ask Jenna or her friends to take her. It would be suicidal to ask Stefan. Damon was the only person to ask. She'd have to deal with his gloating, but he would definitely take her.

Elena wiped her face and took out her cellphone to text Damon. "Can you pick me up from school?"

Luckily, he wasn't busy and replied instantly. "Now? Why?"

"2:45. I need help with something important."

"I'll be there." He confirmed via text.

.

.

.

"Well, here I am, what's your important thing?" Damon asked Elena. She was buckling her seat belt.

"I need you to drive me to the pharmacy."

Damon looked at her incredulously. "Seriously? You need a ride? That's it?"

"I can't ask anyone else..." Elena said looking down at her feet.

Damon tilted his head at her. "Why?"

"I need to buy a morning after pill."

"What?" He asked confused.

Elena rolled her eyes realizing he missed the update on female contraceptions. "I had unprotected sex... twice..."

"With me?" He raised a brow loving the situation. It was hilarious to him.

Elena smirked in shameful confirmation. "Now I need to buy a pill to make sure I don't get pregnant."

Damon was slightly flustered at the mention of pregnancy. He remembered what it was like to cum inside of her, but he completely forgot about the repercussions. Ironic considering his earlier joke about uncle Stefan. "Okay, yeah, I can take you now."

Elena sighed in relief to get it over with.

"Were the waterworks this morning over me?" Damon asked curiously.

"Uh, no." Elena answered uncomfortably shifting in her seat. "Stefan dumped me."

"I didn't know." Damon replied amazed. He was relieved. He didn't want to share Elena, well, with anyone besides himself.

Elena was surprised that Damon wasn't gloating or teasing her about sex on a first date. He had no visible reaction to her news. She wondered what was going through his head, if this situation was strange for her, she could only imagine what it was like for him. She had sex with him, but not with him, it was confusing.

The pair were equally lost in thoughts for the rest of the ride to the pharmacy.

In the pharmacy, Elena and Damon stood next to each other in the long line. Elena asked Damon to drop her off or to stay in the car, but he insisted on coming with her for 'moral support'.

"Are you going to start taking birth control?" Damon asked curiously. He figured with Stefan out of the way, she would continue to have great sex with him.

"Huh?" Elena asked confused.

"Isn't it easier than condoms?"

"What?"

"So we won't have to go through this again." Damon stated bluntly.

"Uh, er." Elena replied in realization to his query. "I haven't thought about it. I assumed last night was a one time thing."

"I'm a one night stand? So what, exactly? You wanted to test the merchandise?" He snapped.

"What? No!" She smacked his side with her elbow. "I wasn't expecting to have another opportunity. Aren't you going to break the spell?"

"I'm not going to kill my soul today." Damon answered flatly.

"But you will." Elena said sadly.

"I don't know Elena." Damon answered honestly. He sighed heavily. "I need time to decide. More than a day. Because the last time I changed my life for a woman, it sucked."

Elena nodded in understanding. She wasn't going to ask him to become human, that would be selfish of her. Their relationship was tentative at best. Sure, Damon and Elena had established a quasi-friendship, but soul mates was something else entirely.

"You wanted one night with me, even knowing what it would do to Stefan." Damon commented arrogantly.

"I like human-you a lot." Elena replied in a small voice.

"I know." Damon muttered resentfully under his breath.

"I get it. I'm irresistible." He replied coolly.

Elena blushed moving away from him. "I'm not sure what I was expecting, but your lack of response is impressive."

Damon chuckled at her comment. Was she expecting him to act like a teenage boy? Sex wasn't a shameful subject to him. "I didn't think it would happen this soon. Wasn't last night the first date? But yeah, it's not a big deal. It's just sex... with me." 'Really perfect sex with me', Damon added in his head.

"More like raping you. I've seen you naked without seeing you naked." Elena joked finding the humor in the situation. "Not to mention it's 19th century you."

Damon's brows furrowed in response to her naivety. He could rock her world as a human, it didn't matter. "Contrary to whatever you might assume, I wasn't innocent then. Nice, polite, sweet, sure... innocent, not so much. And by the way, I'll gladly strip anytime you want, if you want a then and now comparison." He finished with a wink.

Elena rolled her eyes.

The odd couple were quiet for a few minutes until Damon started thinking about children.

"I admit there is something appealing to me about getting out of this line and knocking you up." Damon mused.

"Damon." Elena sighed shaking her head. "I'm seventeen. In high school. I'm not ready to be the mother of your child."

"I know." Damon said sincerely. "It's just... I can't believe I could be someone's father. I'm sure you can understand how mind-blowing this concept must be for a 145 year old vampire."

Elena gave him a contemplative look. "Just because I can't have your baby, doesn't mean you can't have a baby. You know if that's what you want. At least you'd be getting something positive out of this experience."

Damon slightly frowned. She was suggesting that his human self should have sex with someone else. "I shouldn't have brought it up. It's a stupid idea that would never work."

Elena looked at him curiously but decided not to press the issue. The whole subject was eerie for her.

Finally after a twenty minute wait, they had reached the counter. Elena's heart raced since it was her first time taking the pill. Damon watched her curiously noticing her physical response.

"How may I help you today?" The pharmacist asked.

"I want to buy the morning after pill."

The pharmacist stared at Elena. "I need to see a government ID proving that you're at least seventeen years of age."

Elena opened her wallet and handed him the ID. The pharmacist looked for age and then looked up the couple. Damon glared at him seeing the judgmental look on his face.

The pharmacist returned with a small cup of water and Plan B's rectangle box. "Do you understand this pill is only effective within 72 hours of unprotected intercourse?"

Elena nodded aware of the time sensitivity.

The pharmacist entered the item in the register. "Your total comes out to $51.35"

Elena pouted slightly at the price and Damon noticed her hesitancy. He promptly took out his wallet and handed the pharmacist the total in cash. Elena tried to protest, but Damon wouldn't allow it.

"It's okay sweetheart, I got this, it's my fault anyway." He said in a 'concerned boyfriend' voice. Elena rolled her eyes at his theatrics, but didn't want to make a scene.

The pharmacist handed Elena the cup of water. "In consideration to state regulations, you have to take the pill in front of me."

"Okay." Elena answered. She had planned on taking it right away regardless.

Damon earnestly watched as Elena opened the Plan B box to remove the tiny pill. Damon felt strange. He wasn't supposed to be having an emotional response, but he couldn't help it. He wondered if his human self was fertile. What if the sperm inside of Elena could create a baby? Regardless of his melancholic thoughts, Damon appeared cool and collected on the outside, knowing she was right. Elena was only seventeen. She had her whole life ahead of her. He couldn't force her into motherhood.

Maybe if Damon chose the human route, Elena would agree to have his baby in a few years when she was older and ready. Damon grimaced at his wishful thoughts. His apparent softness was getting a bit revolting.

Any way looking at it, the soul mate spell was complicated. However, in the meantime while he decided, he was okay with Elena enjoying his human self. After all, she disregarded Stefan, she had to be serious about his human self.

As Damon and Elena walked out, they passed the aisle with condoms, but Elena made no move to buy any. To prevent further heartbreak, Elena was determined to stay away from HD. Because as Elena's insatiable attachment grew, it was becoming harder to imagine her life without him.

* * *

_A/N: The spell's solution is revealed: Forget Everything or Become Human. Damon wasn't very obnoxious in reaction to Elena, but he will be later. He was a bit unnerved in this chapter. Perfectly understandable? **Be Good & Review!**_

_******* Will Damon give up his vampire lifestyle? You'll have to wait it out with Elena. & If Damon becomes human, he won't transform into HD. He'll be the same... more or less, as in less evil tendencies.  
_

_**NEW STORY: Dark Was The Night, Cold Was The Ground **- 1920s Vampire Damon & Elena. Romance/Horror. Damon is dark. A historical epic with references to the show's storyline. Check out the first chapter!_


	9. Why Is It So Hard To Stay Away?

**Why is it so hard to stay away?**  
**Why is it so hard?**

.

.

.

**The Boarding House - Sunday Night  
**

It had been five days since Damon's trip to the pharmacy with Elena. However in his mind, he could barely figure out the time, let alone the day of the week. Damon groaned in pain while curled up in the fetal position on his bed. Every bone in Damon's body was aching, as if his bones were trying to come out of his body and split apart at the same time. It was an excruciating feeling. After over a century of barely recognizing physical pain, Damon was having a hard time coping with it. He wasn't fond of feeling human weakness.

The days were blurring together because he was constantly slipping in and out of consciousness. Unfortunately, his fatigue was acute at all times of the day. Even worse, when he was awake, he could barely get out of bed due to severe balance problems. One day it took him over an hour to get downstairs to feed. The only way to describe the sensation was that it felt like the worse vertigo in the world - complete with standard vertigo nausea.

During his involuntary confinement, Damon had not spoken to anyone. Every day he had been sick, alone and miserable. In fact, Damon was surprised that his little brother never came around to nag him outside the bedroom door, which was fairly a usual routine for them. While Stefan was commonly described as broody, Damon had always been the more reclusive brother regardless of his 'life of the party' outward appearance. There was a reason why Damon didn't have any 'friends'; he wasn't the sharing type in either the physical or emotional sense. A testament to Damon's need for privacy, and a burden to Stefan, Damon never hosted any of the sorority girl parties in his bedroom.

Considering all of the sleep Damon was getting, he had expected to absorb pleasurable memories about Elena, but there were no new memories starring her. From what Damon could muster, Elena had only communicated with his human self via telephone and short conversations at that. Elena was essentially 'blowing him off' by coming up with ridiculous reasons to avoid visiting him. Damon was appalled by her recent behavior. It was hard to picture her going from yearning passion to apathy for him.

Suddenly feeling ridiculously stupid, Damon remembered Elena was the source of his pain as written in the spell's text. Essentially, since she was staying away from his human self, she was physically torturing him. All of Damon's new memories were filled with deepest darkest emotions such as despair, longing, remorse, confusion and so on. His human self was in a damaged state without Elena. Unfortunately for Damon, in consideration to his human self's gentleman-like code, he had respected her wishes to deny him. Therefore with no Elena around, his human self resorted to watching bad television shows and getting drunk, the typical post-dumped response. His human self was lonely, not knowing anyone else in the modern world.

As Damon's bones continued aching, the need for a decision was pressing on him. He couldn't take another day of feeling the worst of the spell's side effects. He leaned over to his nightstand to retrieve his cell, only to learn that it was dead. With a resentful groan, Damon clumsily stumbled out of bed to charge it. He could barely walk a few feet, it was annoying him to a maximum level. It was unlikely he would be able to shower later in the day. Damon hated how much his daily was affected by the spell.

Twenty minutes later with his cell charged, Damon used it to text Elena. Knowing she was the solution to his problems, he made a silent wish that she would respond right away. He needed to deal with their soul mate relationship and get it over with.

"Elena. Come Over. Soon." He texted succinctly, not caring or having the energy to say more.

Damon stared at his cell until he almost slipped back into slumber. The cell vibrated with her incoming response. "Okay, I'll be there in 30 min." Elena replied via text.

After reading the message, Damon felt relieved and closed his eyes trying to mentally block out the physical pain. He kept thinking the pain would eventually pass.

.

.

.

After receiving Damon's vague text message, Elena took a quick shower and got dressed in a simple purple colored dress. She had been rather disgusting looking at the time he texted her. In a sense, Elena was mourning two break ups and she wasn't handling it well. She stopped caring about her appearance and spent all of her time at home when not at school. Her heart was constantly sore thinking about HD. She hated hearing his desperation over the phone during their short phone calls. She was hurting him, but it was for the best.

Elena's thoughts were racing while she drove through the familiar roads to the boarding house. This would be her first visit since her break up with Stefan. She wondered if Stefan would be at home, she hoped not, it would make things convenient on her state of mind. Stefan had missed school the entire week, which made it easier for her to move on past their brutal confrontation. Elena briefly wondered if Stefan would drop out of school since there wasn't much of a reason for him to attend. For her sake, it would be better if he stopped attending school.

Once arriving at the boarding house, Elena parked her car and walked up to the door. She knocked a few times before opening the door. Given that the only residents of the boarding house were vampires, it was fairly typical of them to leave the door open, as they had no fear of intruders.

Elena walked in and headed to Damn's usual spot in the parlor expecting him to be there. He loved the fireplace. She frowned not finding him there. Next she tried the kitchen, but he wasn't in there either. Elena wasn't sure what other common areas of the house she should explore.

Upstairs even with impaired vampire hearing, Damon knew Elena was looking around for him. There was no use for him to yell for her, she wouldn't be able to hear him. The walls in the boarding house were built soundproof for the comfort of its previous residents. As a solution, he texted her. "My room. Upstairs facing the south lawn."

With the help of Damon's text, Elena walked in the direction of his bedroom. She had never been on that side of the house, because Stefan's room faced the north driveway. Elena swallowed walking through a dark hallway, it was rather silly of her to be worried about ghosts while visiting a vampire. She chuckled at the thought and continued searching for his bedroom.

Elena's looked at all of the doors trying to guess which was Damon's. She figured it out seeing the light seeping out of the bottom of his door. She knocked getting confirmation by the sound of his voice commanding her to enter.

She turned the knob and studied Damon's elegant bedroom which was significantly larger than Stefan's. Damon's living space was designed as a suite complete with a fireplace. It was nice, not as gloomy as Stefan's, instead Damon's was more contemporary. Everything in his room had its own place, apparently he wasn't the knickknack keeping type. She walked around the space until he greeted her from the bed. He was shirtless sitting up against the headboard.

At the sight of half-naked Damon, Elena let out a small gasp and closed her eyes.

Damon was not amused by her reaction. She could be such a kid.

"Really Elena?" Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. You've already seen me naked."

Elena blushed knowing he was right and slowly opened her eyes. It was strange how she didn't feel comfortable around him, probably because she considered him a predator.

"If it makes you feel better to know, I'm wearing boxers under here." Damon said annoyed.

Elena responded by averting her eyes at the mention of 'boxers'.

"I'm sick, really sick." Damon explained bluntly. "That's why you had to come up here."

His words caught Elena's attention and she looked at him in concern.

He nodded in seriousness. He was glad to see that she cared about his well being.

"Please. Be so kind and have a seat." He said sarcastically with a hand wave.

Elena looked around the room and chose to sit on the love seat which was closest to him.

Damon groaned in pain. He wished he didn't have to be in such a miserable state during her first visit to his bedroom.

"I thought you said I wasn't a one night stand." Damon stated seriously.

Elena froze at his words. He wanted to discuss 'their' sex life? "Yeah, I know."

She looked away trying to not stare at his body. The Mystic Falls' bachelor was quite distracting. The vampire had a perfectly sculpted and toned chest. Elena could sum up the differences between him and his human counterpart.

"Then why haven't you been with me since the night of picnic?" He accused with glaring eyes.

"How do you know..."

He cut her off before she asked. "I'm sick because you're staying away from me."

"Oh." Elena said looking quite guilty. She had no idea the spell was already symptomatic. She thought the symptoms weren't going to show until the spell's end result.

"Yeah. It's getting progressively more painful every day." Damon complained with furrowed brows.

Elena pouted at him feeling bad. Now with closer observation, she could tell he wasn't feeling well.

"So what's the deal? What happened?" Damon asked getting to the point.

"I don't know... I figured you would have taken care of it by now." Elena said uncomfortably.

"What?" Damon gave her an incredulous look. "I already told you I wasn't gonna decide overnight."

Elena let out a breath in frustration and slumped against the plush chair. "I stopped seeing the other you because I was ready to accept it was over."

"Over?" Damon frowned in confusion. Their relationship had barely started! She wasn't even his girlfriend. "Why? It seemed like you were crazy about me."

She didn't respond. It was true, she was totally crazy about HD.

"You like me, I like you. Tell me, what's the problem?" He tried again wanting to know why she abandoned him.

"That's the problem... I like you way too much." Elena said in a depressed voice. She looked like someone popped her favorite balloon. "And it isn't right."

"Why isn't it right?" Damon asked offended. His human self was a great guy. _What the hell?_

"I can't keep you. What's the point? I wanted it to be over before the heartbreak destroys me." Elena explained passionately. She wasn't looking at him directly, not wanting to reveal the tears in her eyes.

Damon was taken aback and then angry. He hated having this particular conversation with her. It was like groundhog day, it kept repeating with no new result. It had long taken a toll on his patience.

"Elena. I'm right fuckin' here. You can keep me. Take me." He said with a confident and firm voice.

Yet in her standard denial, she made no indication that she acknowledged his offer.

Damon was at a loss, so far nothing had been resolved with Elena. More than anything, he wanted the spell's physical symptoms to get better. He wanted to establish a compromise before the situation worsened.

"Do you love me?" He blurted out surprising them both. "I mean, do you want to love me - _someday_?"

He could deny it - all that he wanted - but at the end of the day, that's all he cared about. Having someone to love him, only him. After what felt like an eternity, Damon didn't want to be lonely anymore.

Elena nodded in the affirmative.

"Say it, just once, come on." Damon pleaded out of emotional exhaustion. She needed to say it, it would make it real.

Elena swallowed gathering her courage to say it aloud.

"I want to love you someday." She answered gently and looked down at her hands. She couldn't lie to him, he deserved to know the extent of her feelings.

Damon heard her heart skip while saying the words. She wasn't lying, what she felt for his human self was real. She gave up Stefan for his human self. Damon felt a tingly sensation in his body at the thought, the comforting one. The type of feeling someone gets when they are feeling loved. The type of feeling he barely remembered.

"Okay." He said in a decisive voice.

"Okay? Okay, what?" She asked baffled with a raised brow.

"I'll try this thing out for a month, if that's what you want. If I don't turn human by the end of the month, I'm not sure what would happen next."

"Seriously? You're going to do it?" Elena asked hopefully. "You're considering becoming human?"

Damon noticed the happiness that flooded her demeanor. He was impressed by how much it meant to her.

"Yeah." He drawled out. "But..." He added thinking about the decision. He wanted to get more than just memories out of the arrangement.

She looked at him expectantly. She couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Being sick alone sucks." Damon pouted in annoyance. "So if I'm gonna go through with this, then you have to take care of me for one hour of every day. And I'll be really angry if you ever flake out on me."

"Fine." Elena replied instantly.

Somewhat surprised by her automatic willingness, Damon decided to add another clause to their arrangement. "And I want a kiss."

"Right now?" She asked looking up at him with a raised brow.

"Sure, but that's not what I meant." Damon chuckled. "I want one kiss every day. On the lips." He cheekily smirked wondering how far she'd be willing to go for him.

Elena's lips made a comical o-shape. She was slightly stunned.

"Oh, please. It's _just_ me." Damon teased her. "It's completely fair, all things considered..."

She looked at him warily before answering. "Fine." Elena agreed. "But only if I get to pick when I kiss you."

Damon shrugged at her random provision. "Doesn't matter to me. Just gotta be every day."

Elena smirked in understanding. The pair were quiet for a minute thinking about their resolutions.

Damon relaxed more comfortably in bed looking forward to Elena's company every day. He figured, maybe - just maybe - if she spent more time with him, she'd realize he was the same person. "Alright Nurse Elena, I already have my first request for you. I need you to go downstairs and bring me a thermos of hot blood."

Without any hesitation, Elena stood up and walked across to Damon's side. He looked up at her curiously trying to figure out what she was doing. He saw a strange expression on her face. In a fraction of a second, she kissed him. When she pulled back, he was startled that he didn't get to enjoy the experience.

"I don't want to kiss you after you feed." She explained hastily and exited the bedroom.

Damon smirked touching his lips wondering if kissing would turn into french kissing, then into full blown making out. Hell, once they got to making out, they'd likely have sex. Goody.

* * *

_A/N: Oh, sly Damon, sharing his bedroom with Elena. He's always a good time. Missing HD? He's back in the next chap and very hungry for Elena. **Be Good & Review!**_

_Questions To Ponder  
Everyone loves both versions of Damon. Just remember they are the same person... things will work out._

_**I wonder if he turns human does he take on characteristics of both (HD + VD)?**  
He'd experience a stronger connection to Elena. HD is only his soul, meaning Damon has all of HD's characteristics, but only chooses to turn them 'off'. If he's human, he'll have to wear his heart on his sleeve, so to speak._

_**If Damon did become human couldn't he have someone turn him into a vampire again?**  
This question will be answered in a later chapter._

_**As much as I love Vampire Damon, I think forgetting would be hard. On the other hand, even if they don't remember, there is a chance that they will find their way to each other. Would Stefan forget?**  
All memories and events related to the spell would be shifted. D/E wouldn't 'find each other' in the soul mate sense, because vampires aren't allowed to have soul mates. I'm not saying they wouldn't have a relationship. More that her relationship with HD is more powerful because he's human.  
_


	10. I'm Gray

**Tonight a special memory serves me**  
**And I'll play to find that I'm gray**

.

.

.

**Flowers Bed & Breakfast - Monday Afternoon**

Elena said a quick hello to Mrs. Flowers at the front desk before heading upstairs to Damon's room. Her skin was tingling in excitement, a strange combination of fevers and chills. She had a busy day so far, in the morning she did her vampire nursing and after she bought a pack of condoms at the gas station. Once Elena returned home she called HD to invite herself over. She figured it was better to call ahead than to show up unannounced, she didn't want to cause him anymore shock.

Damon was baffled learning that she wanted to visit him. He was not prepared to see her and told her to visit at a better time later in the day. He needed to shower, shave and change the sheets on his bed before she arrived.

As Elena knocked on his room's door, her heart was racing feeling butterflies. She was going to have him and everything would go great was the mantra running in her head. When Damon came to the door, she smiled sweetly at him, but felt bad seeing the noticeable dark circles under his eyes. He looked so human and clearly suffered from her recent treatment. Damon remained silent not sure how to behave in such a situation. Secretly, he hoped that she was dressed beautiful for his sake, she was wearing a green silk shirt paired with a black pleated mini skirt and black patent leather heels. She remembered to wear green for him.

It was time for them to make up and end the awkwardness. Elena made the first move by hugging him, he was stiff at first but eventually melted in her arms. When she pulled back, she pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek. She smirked at him.

"How long will you be staying?" Damon asked trying to control his emotions.

"Forever?" Elena joked. She laughed at his expression. "I want to spend the rest of my day with you, if that's okay with you."

He nodded pleased to hear that she wanted to spend time with him and not visiting him out of guilt or pity. "More than okay."

"I know I apologized earlier today on the phone, but I want to tell you again how much I've truly been missing you." She said sincerely with teary eyes.

Damon looked at her warily before assessing that she was telling the truth. He hugged her, bringing her close to him once more. "I can only hope it will never happen again. I am rather smitten for you. I do not like spending time away from you."

"I feel the same way." Elena mumbled against his chest. "I should tell you that I have no other conflicts this month, we should be okay."

Damon grinned relieved at the news. "Am I to assume I may ask you out on more dates? I rather enjoyed our last one." He said seductively.

"Yes, please take me on many more dates!" Elena said with a blush thinking of their love making.

Damon laughed heartily at her enthusiasm. He pulled away to look at her. "Well, you did not give me sufficient enough time to prepare for today..."

"I'm comfortable with spending the day with you our old way. You know? Ordering dinner and picking a movie to watch."

"Perfect." Damon grinned content about spending time with her on his bed. "What should we order?" He started listing names of restaurants in town like a pro. Elena wondered how many places he had ordered from over the week.

Two movies later, Damon and Elena were still lounging on the bed. After seeing an 'I Love Lucy' marathon on the TV Guide, Elena insisted that the show was hysterical enough for them to enjoy a few episodes. Damon agreed, never objecting to her tastes in entertainment favorites.

"Honey, you can't go running around Paris all by yourself." Ricky said on screen in a warning tone.

"Why not?"

"What about your French?"

"What about my French?" Lucy asked on screen looking offended.

"Well, Paris is a big city, and not knowing the language, you're liable to get in a lot of trouble."

"Well, when you first came to the U.S., you didn't get into a lot of trouble because you didn't know the language, did you?" Lucy retorted.

"I'm married aren't I? She told me that "I Do" meant "Pleased to meet you," and then she introduced me to the preacher." Ricky quipped.

Damon laughed while watching the witty banter between the most famous married couple of the fifties. He loved Ricky's accent, anytime he pronounced a word wrong, he would laugh. He thought it was funny that Ricky thought the word 'experience' was spelled starting with the letter 's'.

While the cuddling had been great and comfortable, Elena was finding it to be rather anti-climatic considering their last passionate encounter. After debating about what to do in her head, she decided to make the first move to heat things up.

Elena grabbed Damon's hand and placed it palm down on her bare upper thigh. He squeezed her thigh surprised by the contact, but he got the message. He was thrilled that she had initiated physical contact between them. He wasn't sure what the context of their relationship was, with that thought in mind, he decided to ask her. It would settle his worries to know the truth.

"May I call you my girlfriend?" He asked turning to face her better with his hand still gripping her thigh.

Elena's eyes lit up in joy at his comment. "You can call me whatever you want. I'm yours."

Damon responded with a satisfied smirk, reminding her of the vampire and moved his hand to her apex. His hand caressed her through her black lacy boy shorts discovering she was already wet. Knowing that she was aroused gave him the extra boost of confidence that he needed about their relationship. His hand continued to work her causing her to moan softly making his hardened member twitch in response.

Unable to wait a second longer, Damon's hands went up her skirt to remove her underwear. Elena's heart raced in anticipation assuming they were going to have sex soon.

Damon's head moved lower to inspect her glistening folds, he licked his lips at the sight. Without hesitation, he gave her clit a lick. Elena jumped bewildered, she was not used to the sensation, Stefan had never performed oral sex on her. Damon was rather amused by her response, seeing as _he_ was the one from the 19th century. He tried not to chuckle. He repositioned himself on the bed with his head at the level of her core. Damon looked up at her, she was looking at him nervously.

He smirked placing his hands on her thighs to spread her legs farther apart. "Elena, I need you to open wider. Allow me to taste you and induce your pleasure." He said smoothly.

Elena swallowed at his words and slowly spread her legs apart like he asked. Damon sighed seeing her fully exposed to him. He moved in close and started to gently lick her clit. He was treating her like catnip. Elena's head relaxed against the headboard getting lost in the torturous feeling. It was a good thing that vampire Damon reminded her that HD wasn't innocent. No one innocent could give her such an experienced sensation. She vaguely wondered about the previous women in HD's life but shrugged off the thought.

As Damon continued to gently lick her clit, Elena's right hand absently played with the curls in his hair. She loved his hair. It made him look sweeter to her. Damon moaned against her satisfied with taking his time, it had been six days since he'd seen her, he deserved the time to make up for it.

In all those days spent apart from her, he masturbated plenty of times remembering how beautiful her body looked when they made love at the park. Most of all by taking his time with her, he wanted her to be soaking ready for him. In his mind, he had a vivid fantasy of them on repeat, it was of his member shining covered in her wetness. God, he wanted that image to come true, using that as motivation he decided to increase the pressure. His index finger ran up and down her folds before entering her. She let out a low moan of satisfaction feeling the intrusion. He flattened his tongue and aggressively caressed her clit while fingering her.

With the sound of his name rolling off her tongue in pants, Damon knew it was time to edge her on with two additional fingers. She bit her lip feeling the additional stretching within her. Soon after, her body was trembling with waves of ecstasy, her eyes were tightly shut as she was close to oblivion. Feeling her clamping down on his fingers, Damon sucked on her clit adding a little pain, which was enough to shatter her. She cried out his name in relief and happiness. Damon smirked watching her climax and removed his fingers from within her. Looking up at her, he was proud of his work, she basically looked really drunk. She gave him a smile which could only amount to divine gratitude.

While Elena laid lazily against the headboard in a sated mess, Damon was waiting to take her. Resolved on having his way with her, Damon undressed her completely and Elena made no move in protest. She allowed him to treat her like a doll. Damon swallowed hungrily staring at her naked sprawled out on his bed. She looked like a grand buffet of desire seeing her skin under the glow of the nightstand lamp. He shimmied out of his jeans and shirts to match her state of undress.

After contemplating quickly how to take her, he stood at the side of the bed. Elena looked up at him in sated wonder. He roughly pulled her to him by her ankles; she found his muscular strength to be quite impressive. Holding her legs up slightly, he position himself at her opening and excitedly entered in one swift thrust.

"Elena!"

"Damon!"

They cried out each other's name in unison. Both of them felt like they were coming 'home', it was that same feeling they experienced during their first time.

Elena's eyes went wide with realization of what was happening. She forgot to grab a condom before they started. "Damon." She addressed him breathlessly while he was delivering the first few thrusts. "Don't release inside of me, okay?"

Damon stopped moving within her hearing her words. He looked down at her confused by the request.

"I can't have your baby." She explained seriously.

Elena saw him frown slightly before agreeing to obey her request. With the important issue out of the way, Elena relaxed her body on the bed and fully enjoyed his attentions.

Damon was somewhat flustered by her request. He had not expected her to ask such a thing from him. He had assumed that if she were to be with child, then he could do the proper thing and marry her. Damon didn't want to treat her like one of his whores from the brothel and pull out before his release. He wanted his body and her body to become one flesh.

Inadvertently, Damon's frustration with situation caused him to handle her rougher than he intended. Yet once he started taking her with hard, deep, thrusts he couldn't stop and just kept going faster. Before increasing his force, Damon made sure Elena was comfortable with what they were doing. Elena was loving every minute of the uninhibited passion, she was positively spellbound by his expert skills as a lover. With each thrust, he kept taking her to new heights. Her body was humming in bliss.

"Ah Damon, yes fuck me, so fucking good." Elena said nearly crying.

"Oh Damon, yes just like that... Oh... Oh Damon, don't stop, don't fucking stop." She pleaded arching off the bed.

"I want you to look at me." Damon ordered in a strong voice sounding like the vampire. She opened her eyes and watched him thrust into her over and over.

Elena quickly felt her release building under his intense gaze. "I'm gonna cum... Oh Damon... Make me cum Damon..." She panted with her head thrashing side to side on the bed.

Elena let out a high pitched scream experiencing the most powerful orgasm of her young life. After his earlier foreplay, her body had been all worked up.

Once Elena reached release, Damon was getting too close to the edge, he bit his lip trying to calm down and pulled out of her. When he did, she felt the immediate loss of him. It was like a part of her was incomplete. Still standing up to the side of the bed, Damon looked down at his sweaty satisfied lover and jerked off to release. His cum splattered her stomach slightly when he lost control. Feeling truly spent, he climbed into bed and wiped her down using the bed sheet. She lovingly collapsed on him using his chest as her pillow. He buried a hand in her wet, sweaty hair and closed his eyes.

After some time passed with both of them awake, Damon drew circles on her stomach while spooning her to him. He could not help feeling depressed from their earlier conversation. Deciding it would be better to know than not to know, Damon asked about it. "Pardon if you find this to be too bold of a question, but why can you not bear my child?" He asked desperately trying to hide his insecurity.

Elena's stomach fluttered at his question also attached was déjà vu to the conversation she had with the vampire in the pharmacy. "In this era, it is not socially acceptable for women to have children before they finish high school."

Damon was relieved to know her reason had nothing to do with her opinion of him as a man. "Then am I to assume if we stay together, you will want to bear my child when you are older?"

Elena swallowed nervously taken aback by his serious question. "Yes, someday I would love to start a family with you." She said using the word 'someday' which was what the vampire needed to hear the day before.

Damon smiled contently at her answer. All he desired in life was to receive an equal amount of affection in return. "Are you able to sleep with me tonight?" He asked rubbing his face against her bare shoulder.

"Yes." She replied instantly.

Damon's heart skipped and he left her for a second to turn off the lamp on the nightstand.

.

.

.

**The Boarding House - Monday Night**

Damon was struggling through another bout of vertigo, but he could no longer handle not feeding. He needed more blood in his system to make him feel better. He would have to deal with the problem alone since Elena had visited in the morning. Damon smirked remembering the gentle kiss that he shared with Elena, it did brighten his day in a small way.

He was groaning half-way down the staircase when he suddenly slipped. He closed his eyes hoping not break any bones since the spell was making them weaker. Instead of falling, thanks to vampire speed, Stefan caught him in time. Damon was both grateful and stunned to see Stefan, he had been missing almost an entire week.

"Where have you been?" Damon asked slipping out of his arms, only to almost slip again, the damn vertigo!

Much to Damon's dismay, Stefan caught him and practically carried him to the closest couch. Damon laid down on the couch and looked expectantly at his little brother for an answer to his question.

"I've been around." Stefan answered vaguely.

Damon rolled his eyes in response, but honestly didn't care enough to pester him. Stefan didn't need a babysitter. He told Stefan to bring him four blood bags from the basement.

When Stefan returned, Damon casually sipped from the bags and immediately felt better. Damon updated him on the situation and humbly did not gloat about his new relationship with Elena.

"I'm not sure if any of this is worth it. I hate feeling shitty every day. I'm going out of my mind up there." Damon lamented finishing the conversation.

"I think you'd be making a big mistake if you didn't go through with it. I mean endure it until you're human." Stefan said seriously while taking a seat across from Damon.

"Really?" Damon asked suspiciously. "Why's that exactly?"

Did Stefan not realize that if Damon were human, then he'd be alone in the world?

"We've never talk about the night that we turned. And I've never actually apologized for what happened."

"Stefan, let's not get into this." Damon glared at him in disapproval. His recent emotional crisis was enough to make him go bananas.

"I think you need to hear it. Once I learned about the spell, I couldn't stop thinking about _why_ this happened. I knew I had to break up with Elena... That I didn't have a choice. She only made it easier for me to take care of by sleeping with you."

Damon wasn't expecting Stefan's admission. It stopped him from sipping the rest of the blood. He looked at his little brother intently ready to hear him out.

"In a way, this soul mate spell is some balance of karma or something of a higher power."

"What?" Damon looked at Stefan like he was crazy. Geez, next Stefan was going to say he wanted to be a monk.

"Think about it. In 1864, I stole Katherine from you, even though you expressed interest in her first. And I forced you to become a vampire, because I was selfish and didn't want to be alone. I'm sorry for ruining our relationship. I know it's my fault, I always looked up to you and I hurt you most of all." Stefan swallowed thickly. "This spell is your chance to start over. You'll get both the girl and your life back." Stefan said thoughtfully.

Damon didn't know what to say. He just stared at Stefan in disbelief. He had a sudden urge to hug him, but remained on the couch.

Stefan felt awkward and didn't know if Damon cared about his realizations or accepted his apology. "I just think you should think about what being human means to you. Consider all of the things you never got to do." He said seriously and walked away.

.

.

.

**The Boarding House - Tuesday Morning**

When Damon awoke from another spell of fatigue, he was deeply troubled by the absorbed memories. His thoughts were not concentrated on the sexual acts even if Elena offered to be whatever he wanted and her filthy mouth turned him on. Instead Damon couldn't stop thinking about their post-coitus conversation.

"Yes, someday I would love to start a family with you." She assured him in the memory.

Stefan's words from earlier were repeating in his head. His little brother had a point.

What did being human mean to Damon Salvatore?

_Family._

If Damon chose to remain a vampire, he would be giving up the chance to have a family to cherish and protect.

The new found revelation and Elena's sincere devotion to him was a lot for Damon to process. Nothing about the decision between humanity and eternal life was swaying in one direction. He was torn and falling apart in half. In a way, Damon was waiting for fate to make the decision for him; after all he was a fatalist.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. :) I've gotta warn, I've been dying to write chapter 11&12 since the start of the story. I think it's going to be great with vampire Damon. **Be Good & Review!**_

_**Fuck Yeah Salvatore Brothers:**__ "Damon was my closest friend, the person I looked up to most in the world—even more than Father, though I'd never admitted it out loud." – The Vampire Diaries: Stefan's Diaries #1: Origins_

_Special thanks to **Le Taliesin** for recommending "I Love Lucy" awhile back. Love the show too!_

_Misc: I finished my 1864 Human Damon story this week. Check it out, **"I Hate The Way You Love"** - 25 chapters of historical goodness._


	11. I Only Memorize Those Dates I Deny

**Tonight a special**  
**I only memorize those dates I deny**

.

.

.

**One Week Later  
Twin Souls Together On A Tuesday Night  
**

**"**Damon growled deep and seized her. He buried his rough masculine hands into her chocolate colored hair and captured her mouth. The kiss was bruising. Elena cried out suddenly as he took her swiftly down, the carpet cushioning their fall. Elena was panting. She could only see the raw desire that stared back at her from his face. Damon knew there was no way they were going to take it slow tonight. He had to have her. He was going crazy without her. He suddenly felt territorial to mark her as his.**"**

**"**George Lockwood couldn't believe his ears. _'There was not a single girl that captured your attention while you were away?'_ He asked. Damon shrugged and said there was no one worth keeping him up every night.**"**

**"**Damon tapped Elena on the shoulder. _'I thought we would be kissing.'_ He stated confused. Elena smirked at his inquiry and told him they could kiss after the movie. Damon frowned because he saw other couples making out in the theater. Why couldn't they kiss? Wasn't that a boyfriend benefit?**"**

**"**After hearing a romantic poem by a guest in the drawing room, five year old Damon ran to his mother for an explanation. _'Mama, when will I fall in love?'_ She laughed at him and answered him. _'When you find a girl that makes you feel like you are falling apart every time you look at her.'_ Damon frowned saying that love sounded painful. His mother shrugged saying if it wasn't painful, then it wasn't real. She explained the pain in love is inspirational and consuming and without it, a person isn't really living, because there wouldn't be anything pushing them forward.**"**

**"**Thirteen year old Damon stood by his little brother's bed. Stefan tried to be 'brave' and 'strong' like him by climbing a tree in the garden. Stefan slipped on one of the branches and broke his arm. Damon heard his crying and immediately carried him inside the manor. The town doctor visited to sedate Stefan's pain with Laudanum. _'Son, Stefan will recover in a few weeks.'_ Giuseppe Salvatore said entering the room from behind him. _'It is a good the doctor was able to end his suffering early. Damon, I want you to remember this moment for the rest of your life. Family comes first in life. It is a man's duty to protect his family from any form of harm. Always care for your brother like you would for yourself. Honor your family by living for them as your family will live for you.'_ Giuseppe patted Damon's shoulder and walked away. Damon apologized to Stefan for not protecting him even if Stefan couldn't hear him.**"**

**"**In the Richmond infirmary, a young woman in a simple gown was screaming in horror after learning that her husband had died in the war. Damon stared at the woman's agony, shocked to witness her destruction. He could see her dying before him as if her soul darkened. There was a deep sense of despair surrounding her, that nothing would ever be the same again without her other half. _'I carried your child while you were away. Now my deepest regret is not telling you and not sharing the happiness that you deserved to hear.'_ She said crying over his body, his bloody wounds smeared her gown.**"**

**"**On a blistering summer day at the lake, Elena was at the concession stand buying two beers. She was wearing a maroon bikini, still wet from being in the water. When Damon exited the restroom, he frowned watching a group of guys in a circle around her, no doubt trying to flirt. Damon rolled his eyes and came up behind her. Even though he wasn't a vampire anymore, Damon still periodically liked to sneak up on her to keep things fun. _'This is my husband, Damon. He makes a hobby out of scaring me to death.'_ She smacked him playfully while introducing him through a fit of laughter.**"**

**"**From behind Damon's hands grasped Katherine's breasts and tweaked her nipples between his fingers. He studied their reflection in the mirror while adjusting her breasts within the corset until they appeared to be begging for attention. He pulled hard on the binding of the corset to secure it in place. Staring at her, Damon fell under the spell of her small figure, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. _'My sweet, sweet Damon always there to tend to my needs.' _Katherine purred batting her eyelashes.**"**

**"**Elena examined him like a broken puzzle piece in her head. _'If I died or if I became a vampire, I wonder what would happen to us? Did Stefan ever show you the spell's text? It mentions finding your twin soul across lifetimes.'_ Damon cut her off. _'I won't allow you to die.'_ He frowned saying if fate wanted it, the spell wouldn't have worked and she would have eventually turned for Stefan.**"**

**"**The sound of stomping footsteps alerted Damon that Stefan was approaching._ 'Why didn't you tell me you had it?'_ Stefan demanded. Damon groaned and told Stefan that the ring was passed down to the eldest. Damon returned to the manor after they turned to retrieve it from the safe in his chamber. Damon was confused about the interrogation and asked Stefan if he had a problem with Elena wearing it. Stefan looked at him disbelieving saying it was perfect for her, but that he was very shocked to see it on her finger. Stefan was simply put off that Damon had kept it a secret for over a century. Damon couldn't give him a reason for keeping it a secret. He said the ring had stayed out of sight, out of mind.**"**

**"**Damon stared at ceiling of Bree's dorm room feeling sick. Bree declared her love for him. She wasn't supposed to love him. It was supposed to be fun, freaky, experimental college sex with a girl who happened to be a witch. Then it became regular casual sex and now - the way she looked at him made him ache. He didn't want to feel anything or worry about the girl. It was over, for his sake and hers, it was over. He got dressed and tossed his spare key on her desk and left without saying goodbye or writing a note.**"**

**"**Damon rolled his eyes at Caroline. _'Yeah, you're a good fuck, always dependable to show a girl a thing or two, it's too bad you're not good at anything else. Who would be messed up enough to love you?'_ She sneered and tried to walk away from him. Damon growled in response and pushed her up against a wall. She cried saying he was hurting her. Damon smirked because he was just getting started.**"**

**"**In the Gilbert backyard, Damon and Elena were laying flat on the grass looking at the stars. Both of them were tired and starting to fall asleep outside. The weather was beautiful enough to do it without a second thought. _'If I could have any wish, I'd freeze us both in time to keep your eyes forever glued to mine. Because I couldn't bear it if you left me.'_ She whispered turning on her side and reaching out for his hand.**"**

**"**Elena was contemplatively reading the list of baby names in her hand. Damon took a sneaky glance as he passed by her in their bedroom. _'Arietta is Italian.'_ He commented. _'As a nickname, it shortens to Aria which means air or melody.'_ Elena smirked in response and put a star next to the name. She didn't even know it was Italian, she simply thought it was pretty. She decided to read the other names to him considering he might have other feedback.**"**

**"**The world seemed to fade back into a dull hue as their breathing slowed down. Their hips were almost slumping against each other as he wrapped his arms around her. Damon laid against her lightly, so Elena could breath comfortably. He remained buried inside of her, basking in the glow of the moment. It was another perfect moment with Elena.**"**

**"**In a booth at the Mystic Grill, Damon sat across from Elena. He had a rough night puking in the bathroom. Elena had an amused expression on her face, teasing him for not being able to hold his alcohol. _'We should go before I have to carry you out, oh wait, I can't carry you out because I'm just a little girl.'_ She giggled in victory and stood up from the booth. She had a fantastic night playing flip cup with him.**"**

**"**Elena closed her eyes as she lost herself in the music and Damon was lost in the beauty of watching her. Elena opened her eyes and guided them deeper into the sweaty dance floor. She moved to the side wall and placed her hand on my chest. She kissed him and slid her hand down to grope his dick through his jeans. Damon groaned into her hand as she started rubbing. He nearly jumped as her hand slid inside his jeans. Damon didn't have a chance to say anything to Elena, before her hand closed around his bare flesh. _'Does someone want to fuck me?'_ She whispered into his ear while caressing him.**"**

**"**Damon nibbled on her pulse until he could practically feel it throbbing against his lips. Elena writhed under his attentions. In tattered clothes, they fell asleep in each other's arms.**"**

**"**At a party at the Lockwood mansion, Damon slow danced with Elena. She looked gorgeous, wearing a green dress in silk. She rested her head on his shoulder. _'I love you.'_ She mumbled against him. He kissed the top of her head. After the dance, they went for a walk around the garden. It was chilly out, so he took off his jacket, placing it around her shoulders. _'You're always wearing a jacket, but you don't actually need it, right? Since your body temperature never changes.'_ She commented about his wardrobe preferences.**"**

**"**Elena returned his kiss with equal fervor. She slammed her hips down, meeting him thrust for thrust. She dug her nails into his skin leaving angry marks. She used her hold on him as leverage and slammed harder against him. Damon's eyes rolled back in pleasure accepting whatever she was giving.**"**

**"**Aria was trying to grab a cup on the counter because she was thirsty. Damon's eyes went wide and took it away from her. _'That's uncle Stefan's. What would you like to drink, sweetheart?'_ He asked pinching her cheek. Later that evening, Damon scolded Stefan for leaving blood out, especially within his daughter's reach.**"**

**"**In the main hallway of the boarding house, Elena stood examining the photographs on the wall. _'What are you doing?'_ Damon asked. Elena said she thinking about his relatives. Damon asked her why and she reasoned to invite some of them to the wedding. _'Sure. I can see the invitation now: You're cordially invited to celebrate the matrimony of your cousin - twenty times removed.' _Damon scoffed laughing at her. She glared at him for making fun of her. She didn't think it was that bad of an idea. After all, she wanted to have a real wedding, it wasn't like she planned to have a second one.**"**

**"**One night in the boarding house parlor, Damon enlightened Elena about the night he became a vampire. _'Why didn't you want to become a vampire? You knew you'd have eternal life.'_ Elena inquired. Damon let out an unneeded breath before explaining that everything was for Katherine. He became a vampire to live eternally with her. That being said with her gone, he didn't want to spend his eternal life with another woman.**"**

**"**In the kitchen, Damon kept pushing her to the limit with increasing spine shattering thrusts. She screamed for more loving every second of their rough love. The couple somersaulted off the counter with a dramatic thump. The fall broke her elbow. She laughed saying she loved him. _'I love you too, Elena.'_ He shouted as her fangs punctured his neck.**"**

**"**One day after school, Aria was telling her parents about the storybooks she was reading for class. _'I know uncle Stefan's secret!'_ She exclaimed with great pride. Elena and Damon exchanged wary glances. Aria was convinced that her uncle Stefan drank from the fountain of youth. Aria wanted to know if Stefan would take her. She lamented with a pout, saying her class and teacher didn't believe the fountain existed. Elena smirked at Damon wondering what he was going to tell their daughter about her forever seventeen uncle.**"**

**.**

**At the boarding house,** Damon had been slipping in and out of consciousness for over seventeen hours. It was a grueling experience being chained to his bed. He was perpetually suffering from a fever of 105° F. Unfortunately, it was a serious issue because his vampire body's physiology was incapable of fighting against the fever. Vampire weren't supposed to get warm blooded, let alone hot blooded, it was unnatural and extremely painful. Damon felt the fever was the worst symptom from the spell's variety of hijinks. Due to the consistent high fever, Damon developed a case of delirium.

The delirium weaved Damon's memories, dreams and fantasies into one cohesive mass. He wasn't lucid enough to understand what was real and what was not. The photographic scenes in his head were jarring, each time he would wake up feeling loss or happiness, then only to slip back into another spell. Damon was borderline insane as his grasp on reality continued fading. Deep at the core, Damon knew that he didn't have a daughter or that Elena wasn't a vampire, but scenes felt so real, as if he remembered being there when he roused. More startling, Damon was unable to figure out which sexual scenes were real between his human self and Elena; there wasn't a way to know.

**.**

**At the Gilbert house,** Elena tossed and turned in bed unable to sleep. Nothing was working and she was losing her wits. She was extremely tired. She scowled at the alarm clock which glared three in the morning.

As ridiculous as it sounded, a feeling was keeping her up. It was the feeling that someone gets when they forget something important. It filled her with dread. She hated it. She couldn't shake it, even against numerous distractions.

Elena realized the feeling had been with her all day. Well, actually, it started after she left Damon in the morning.

Unable to help it, Elena found herself getting out of bed and dragging herself to the boarding house. She didn't care if it was three in the morning, she needed to see Damon. It was like she could feel his pain. Had she felt his pain the entire day? Was it his pain nagging her? The whole situation freaked her out. She didn't understand how they could be linked. He technically wasn't her soul mate as a vampire.

Once arriving at the boarding house, Elena quietly climbed the staircase, not that it mattered, the vampires surely heard the front door open. Elena walked down the familiar dark hallway to Damon's room. She turned the knob and entered, from the outside it didn't sound like he was awake. It was dark in his room, she could barely see him in bed because he was tangled deep in the blankets. Elena tip toed over to examine him. Very carefully, she tried to unwrap him from the mess he created in bed. Finally finding him, she touched his forehead and discovered he was suffering from night sweats.

Deciding to stay the night with him, Elena removed her jacket and shoes. She was dressed in her pajamas, she left home without bothering to change. She walked over to the en-suite bathroom and soaked a towel in cold water.

With the wet towel in hand, she climbed into his bed and with great effort turned him over. She looked down at him feeling worried for him. Even in the dark, she knew he was very ill. Elena gently pressed the towel against his skin hoping to ease some of his suffering. There was a sense of déjà vu to the act after touching HD's naked skin every day. After a few trips back and forth to the bathroom, Elena noticed it was helping him. She waited for him to wake up.

Damon opened his eyes and immediately noticed Elena's presence in his bed. Like a magnetic reaction, he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her body. She became tense in his arms surprised by the sudden action. She didn't know what to say. The smell of his sweaty skin overwhelmed her.

"I wish I could, I wish I could, I wish, I wish." Damon whispered desperately in her ear. "But I can't, can't. I have to."

"You wish? What?" Elena asked confused.

"I wish I was stronger." He said mournfully. "The need is choking. I can't stop myself. You should have stayed away from me. I wish I could let you go, but I know I won't."

Damon face's shifted against her and without further hesitation, he bit into her neck.

Elena screamed in pain before feeling an unexpected rush of ecstasy or possibly it was adrenaline. Her eyes grew heavy as he took her down. "Damon... stop..." She pleaded, unable to fight him.

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 12 will continue from here. Do you have a favorite memory/dream/fantasy? Can you guess which were real HD created memories? **Be Good & Review!**_

_I dedicate this chapter to **ibelieveintruelove**. Her romantic reviews always inspire me._

_Questions to ponder..._  
_**Is it like once Vampire!Damon becomes human he absorbs Human!Damon's soul?**_  
_Yes. That's it. He isn't going to become HD. He'll be human: as in feeling everything. Because as a vampire, he can choose to turn off HD traits, remorse and other feelings._

_**If Elena has sex wit VD would that be cheating on HD?**_  
_HD is Damon's soul. One man._

_**It's not that easy to become human once again, not for him... even for Elena, right?**_  
_There's no guarantee. We'll see how it goes. Four chapters left._


	12. Seize The Day

**And I forget why we'll say**  
**Let's seize the day!  
Oh la la  
**

.

.

.

**Twin Souls Together On A Wednesday Morning  
**

At the edge of dawn, traces of sunlight spilled over the curtains and Damon awoke to pulsating waves of satisfaction. His eyes landed on Elena's silky skin. He was laying on top of her, stomach down on her back, practically crushing her small frame. When did she become his pillow? His mind was so foggy.

Damon was flustered staring at her in pajamas, as if she belonged in his bed. He moved off her and laid on his side attempting to figure out why she had slept over. He knew she wasn't a figment of his delirium. He could smell her sweetness which was a dead giveaway of reality, his dreams were odorless. Damon continued running various clues in his head. She certainly didn't stay with him for a sex-related reason, he remembered being sick the night before.

_Sick, that sounded right. He had a fever but what happened?_ Damon's mind flooded with second by second images of biting Elena. He remembered the acute rapture which connected their emotional link. While he was drinking, Damon felt like the man he was meant to be - but never had been before. Her blood was the finest form of sensory deprivation. The taste alone removed any feelings of insecurity, shame, depression - whatever had weighed him down. His conscious thoughts had vanished into the far distance.

Sure, drinking was pleasurable for vampires, but her blood had left an unprecedented hangover. Within Damon's body, her gelatinous blood coursed through his veins and traveled up his spine. Her blood replaced any invisible physical pains that his body was harboring. Minutes after drinking from her, his body erupted in a nourishing body high which felt like he was vibrating with purity. He had left the corporeal world for a weightless nirvana. Her blood was a vampire's greatest fantasy.

Damon trembled thinking about her blood because for the first time he wished his fantasy hadn't come true. His only ease was knowing that she had survived his demon's rampage. He was positive of the fact, listening to her normal heartbeat and steady breathing.

In the most delicate manner, assuming the worst, Damon's hand moved aside her hair. The left side of her neck was unmarred. He bit his lip and flipped her hair checking the right side. Damon grimaced seeing the residual scars from his bite. A few drops of dried blood surrounded the area. Damon didn't want to know her perception of him after assaulting her. She likely called him a monster, which was the truth, he never denied being a monster.

Feeling unworthy to touch her again, Damon called her name softly until she roused. Elena groaned and stretched her limbs before turning over to lay on her back. She looked at him with deeply concerned eyes, scanning his appearance.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked grumpy since it was too early in the morning.

Her questions perplexed him. Damon had been prepared for an attack fueled by anger or fear. She was acting like nothing profound had happened between them. Unbelievable considering a few hours ago he had taken everything from her.

"I bit you." He stated shamefully.

Elena's eyes burned into him, almost laced with annoyance like he was stupid or something.

"Twice."

Hearing her answer, Damon tensed not wanting to accept the truth. "Twice?" He asked slowly. "I don't remember the second bite."

Elena nodded in confirmation and rolled up her pajama pants to expose her inner thigh.

Damon tensed again as his fingertips examined the expert punctures on her olive skin. A purple hickey surrounded the area. "Why didn't you leave?" He blurted out looking bewildered with lips parted.

"Do you want me to leave?" Elena asked clearly offended and removed his hand from her thigh.

"No!" Damon exclaimed more desperately than he would have preferred. "I mean, don't go, I enjoy your company. But, uh, I don't understand why you didn't leave after I treated you like a lunchable. I wish I could take it back, it's not my style to lose control like that..." He trailed off waiting for her explanation.

Elena blushed hard which only further bewildered him. _How could she find him attractive after last night? _He officially entered the Twilight Zone. This could not be his life. A girl shouldn't be blushing about her almost death.

"It hurt like hell when you bit my neck. You warned me, sorta. I didn't understand what you meant until later. Anyway, you were really hungry?" She said with a raised brow. "You nearly drained me, but stopped in time to shove your bloody wrist against my mouth." Elena pouted in disgust, counting it as the second time he forced himself on her. Dead vampire blood wasn't exactly delicious. It reminded her of old Jello.

Damon felt sick hearing her recollection of the events. It was his worst nightmare. He had acted like an abusive bastard to the one person willing to love him someday.

"So your blood restored me, but it knocked me out almost immediately." Elena's blushing returned in full force. "Sometime later, not sure what time... I woke up feeling an unusual sensation. You were biting, uh more like, gently nibbling on my thigh. I barely felt your fangs. I tried to talk to you, but you weren't responsive. And, uh, you kept nibbling until _'it'_ happened, then we both fell back asleep."

'You've got to be kidding me. Someone stake me already.' Damon replied angrily in his head. The first time the _real_ Damon Salvatore made her orgasm, he hadn't been lucid to watch it wash over. Vampire bite induced orgasms were strong, women compared them to g-spot orgasms. At least Elena had enjoyed it, if her blushing was any indicator. However Damon couldn't help thinking that she was incredibly insane. She stayed overnight with a hungry, deranged vampire. She should have fled after the first bite.

Elena yawned feeling uncomprehendingly tired. She was drained, well, from being nearly drained. She glanced at the clock, out of the corner of her eye, it was barely six in the morning. Damon was blown away that Elena wasn't trying to continue their conversation. Instead she scooted across the one foot distance separating their bodies and curled directly into his body. Damon welcomed the newly displayed affection, she had always refused to cuddle with him - in vampire form. Damon openly received her in a protective hold.

Placing his face at the top of her head, Damon relished her irresistible aroma. He couldn't believe she was real. "I don't know what's gonna happen after last night, but I'm happy you're here with me." He said tentatively. "Trust me, I'm so grateful you didn't freak out, but I have to ask: How did you know I wasn't going to kill you?"

Even at the frenzy of blood lust, Damon knew he wasn't capable of killing her. If it came down to it, he'd rather stake himself in order to save her life. With that said, as a human she would never be safe, there would always be a chance he'd hurt her - intentionally or not.

"Nah." Elena replied sleepily against his muscular body. "You haven't scared me in awhile. Mmm, rather, I think your vampire parts like me. You kept purring last night. It was soothing, enough to lull me to sleep."

Damon chuckled at her reasoning. Her blood had left him feeling content and satisfied hence the purring. "Baby, all of my parts like you." He corrected playfully, rubbing his erection against her as an example.

Elena rolled her eyes feeling him, but didn't verbally respond. The only activity on her mind was sleep. Taking care of a sick vampire had become an exhausting feat.

Six hours later, a little past noon, Damon awoke spooning Elena. He was at peace secretly picturing them as husband and wife. His insides warmed recalling it was her choice to sleep with him. A choice she had made twice! He held her tighter thinking about her developing feelings for him. Damon truly hoped her recent behavior wasn't only out of duty to his human self. His mind was spinning in memories, dreams, fantasies - all starring her. His newest absorbed 'memory' of her was the earlier bite orgasm.

Damon was hellbent on not letting her leave his bed until they fixed their relationship. He was _one_ man - more importantly the man she loved - and it was time for her to admit it. His attachment for her was growing stronger every day as a result of her sweet nursing. She _cared_ for him like no one else ever did.

With the help of his photographic memories, Damon was determined to have sex with Elena the right way. He felt pressured to satisfy for the sake of not losing her. He thought if they had perfect sex like what she was used to, he'd maybe have a chance at keeping her. He wanted to keep her for all time.

Damon turned her body and her eyes groggily opened. He hovered on top meeting her questioning eyes. His hand stroked her cheek just as he remembered doing countless of times. He peppered her face with an endless array of butterfly kisses which she gracefully accepted.

Staring down at her, Damon gathered the courage to say it straight. "Elena. You know I'll always be with you." He pleaded. "I'm _your_ man. If you let me in, I swear you'll be able to recognize me. I know I've been dormant for all these years, but I'm still _me_. I can prove it." He swallowed thickly waiting for her response.

Elena couldn't deny the sincere tenderness in his eyes. The air of desperation was surrounding him. She couldn't bear rejecting him after witnessing the affects of the spell on him. His attempt to merge with his soul was indisputably a grand gesture. From any perspective, she knew it was simply _Damon_ asking. She gave him a small smile of acceptance.

An inner peace entered Damon as he returned the smile and gently capture her lips. He kissed her exactly like their first date at the quarry's park. Elena responded positively and he could feel her yielding to him. A soft moan escaped her lips which boosted Damon's self-esteem to destroy the barricade standing in their way.

In the haze of gentle kisses, Elena pulled him closer, she placed one hand on his shoulder and the other buried in his hair. He sighed loving her possessive hold. His tongue traced her lips seeking entrance. The kiss was long and slow building to a hypnotic stupor until she pulled away needing air. Damon nibbled on her bottom lip before letting go, a move she appreciated in their previous times together.

Elena blushed for no particular reason. She felt strangely exposed with her insides out.

"Damon..." She whispered in a dreamlike awe.

"Hmm?" He cooed rubbing their noses together.

"Can you provide more proof?" She asked playfully.

'Success! She wants me!', Damon thought smirking as he intertwined their feet together. Memory served, she loved playing footsie, also a personal favorite of his. He remembered each time they played footsie at _their_ booth. Technically, Damon and Elena were a couple with a regular booth at the grill, except the vampire had no first-hand experience of the fact.

Like second nature, Elena's feet replied to his caresses. She felt a rush of warm emotions surrounding her heart. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering in flight. Finally, the strong sensation of burning desire erupted. Almost on cue, Elena's greedy hands explored the muscles of his back. She touched him using her nails, fingertips and palms. Damon was overwhelmed, he was experiencing her touch, the same touch which haunted him in a myriad of memories. It was a wondrous feeling, the perfect overture for their love making.

Damon's lips found the path to her neck. He felt guilty while licking the dry blood from his bite. Once the area was clean, he kissed the punctures over and over, falling into an abyss of attachment. He was absolutely floored. She was in his bed, not just in his head.

When Damon pulled back from her neck, Elena took the next step by removing her tank top to bare her chest to him. Damon stared at her breasts admiring their glorious perfection. Elena's hard nipples were calling for his touch. Damon quickly glanced at her darkened eyes before softly kneading her breasts that fit perfectly within his hands. The memory of their softness did no justice to experiencing it. He pinched each nipple between his forefinger and thumb, gently pulling at the tender flesh. His lips moved down to gently suck and tongue her breasts.

Elena moaned his name breathlessly. The sound of his name caused him to shudder. With perfect clarity, he could hear his name echoing from countless of their previous trysts. A certain nostalgia connected to his memories of her washed over him.

Clearing his fuzzy mind, Damon finished working on her breasts and kissed down her flat stomach. He scratched along an area near the bottom of her right rib and Elena giggled.

"Damon!" She pleaded for him to stop.

"No." He muttered stubbornly and continued to tickle her. "You still need proof. I can't have you forgetting who I am."

Damon continued until she couldn't breathe. Her chest was heaving up and down trying to regulate. Damon sat up on his knees and without any effort slid her pants and underwear off in one sweep. Elena's heart started beating wildly realizing what they were about to do. He choked a little when his thumb found the opening of her wet nether folds. She was nearly dripping on him because she was so aroused with desire. She dissolved into a whimpering mess while he studied her face and stroked her inner walls.

"Damon... stop." Elena ordered through a moan. "I said stop!"

Damon reluctantly removed his two fingers from her core. "What happened?" He asked wondering if he had failed to please her. He once again felt like second best. It was debilitating.

"I don't want your fingers in me anymore." She answered sitting up on her elbows.

Damon's frown grew deeper at her words assuming her rejection.

"I want you, Damon. Right now." She ordered seriously.

Damon's eyes dilated in excitement. He felt incredibly relieved. She didn't want to stop their intimate time together. She wanted to skip the foreplay - so not a problem for him. He licked up whatever remained of her on his hand and promptly removed his boxers.

Damon moved to her and lifted her bare legs with his arms, hooking her knees over his elbows. Elena was wide open for him, eagerly awaiting for their union. She felt his throbbing member pressed against her warm, wet core. Elena whined rolling her hips upward, rubbing herself against him.

"Fuck. Come on Damon..." She was inflamed with desperation, her hands tried to reach his hip bones.

For a moment he went somewhere else, shocked something in his life had worked out. He was finally getting what he wanted more and more every day. After being mercilessly taunted by memories of her touch, smell and taste, she had agreed to be with him at last.

And then, not far from using vampire speed, he entered her completely in one thrust. Elena gasped stunned with wide eyes and parted lips. Damon almost cried feeling the perfection he had only ever remembered. Her inner warmth was like molten lava devouring him.

Perfectly still and connected: they were neither light nor darkness, outside of time and space. They were dead to the world.

Slowly he felt her inner walls were accepting his size. He was marveled by their perfect fit. He moaned as her muscles squeezed him. She gave him a smug smirk.

He pulled back and started to slide steadily back and forth while staring at her. Each thrust brought on a roll of teasing pleasure for both of them. Elena rolled her hips in rhythm with his every thrust. In short time, a sheen of sweat covered her body.

Their emotional connection was perfectly in tune with their bodies.

Her chocolate eyes sang to him of her devotion and perfection.

'Your eyes forever glued to mine.' A memory replayed in his head.

'There are soul mates.' He thought feeling ablaze as he moved inside her, lovingly and deep. 'There are.' He was resolved.

_She belonged to him._

_She could never belong to anyone else._

_She would never want to be._

_They were it.  
_

Elena's eyes blurred overwhelmed by the same satisfaction she always felt with him. Everything about Damon felt completely familiar. She was savoring thrust after thrust wanting all of him. Each time she rotated her hips, she took him in a different angle, bringing her closer to diffusing under his powerful body.

Damon blinked away the forming tears in his eyes as he watched her. She was young and beautiful, writhing in pleasurable distress. His thrusts were steadily increased in intensity - faster, harder, deeper - without respite tearing them asunder.

"I'm your only one." Damon insisted locking eyes with her.

"I make you feel _everything_." He sensually growled.

"I know." She whispered under the continuum of ecstasy. Her hips were rotating causing him to hit her g-spot on every thrust. Her body was quivering as her control was fading. It wouldn't be much longer.

Elena clawed him down and kissed him hard with blazing hunger. They kissed aggressively, not gently like before. Damon responded more violently - fighting to get closer - to possess her and claim her. He shuddered and felt himself climbing toward the point of no return.

"Please Damon. I, oh, I want more of you. Oh, Damon, don't slow down. Damon..." Elena commanded in mumbles staring up at him. Her breathing was frantic as she begged for release.

"That's right. You have me. You're with me. _Just me_." He replied with ardor.

Elena's world came tumbling down around her. She held onto Damon tightly as if the orgasmic tides were literally carrying her away. She screamed her release into his shoulder and dug her nails into his back. Moments later - the combination of her wet inner walls, tight embrace and sharp nails pushed Damon over the edge. His dead seed filled her.

At the last second, Damon turned his face away, fending off the temptation to bite her. He wasn't going to ask for another taste so soon - no matter how euphoric the previous experience had been. Regardless of the missing bite, sex with her had surpassed anything imaginable. For once Damon felt at ease regarding the absorbed memories. He no longer felt like a ghost.

Damon and Elena were clinging to each other's hot, wet bodies desperately for an indefinite amount of time. They were inside each other and burning together in passionate flames. When the fated moment passed, they looked at each other and laughed awkwardly. Elena's hair was sticking to both of them, entangling them in a net. Damon moved her hair aside to meet her eyes for a second before capturing her lips.

'If this wasn't love then it was close enough'. Both of them thought pulling away from the kiss.

Seven hours and four orgasms later, they were still holed up in Damon's bedroom. Elena had seemingly lost her appetite and Damon was operating fine on her blood. There had been no distractions since their phones weren't charged. The day had been solely focused on their building relationship. It was the first day Damon had no side effects from the spell. Damon never confessed to the shared memories, but used small details from the memories as a technique to solidify his 'wholeness'. He admitted she had successfully connected to his forgotten human qualities. Slowly, but surely, romantic thoughts were making their way into his mind daily.

Damon was using her chest as pillow while she massaged his head. She was spoiling him just like she did in his memories. It was nice. _Really nice. _

They had been talking about nonsense for over an hour.

"You know you can't leave me." Damon said suddenly sounding serious.

Elena laughed at his outrageous statement. "I have school tomorrow morning. I'll have to leave eventually."

"No." He dismissed her. "That's not what I meant. I mean - you're going to be my girlfriend whether I'm human or not."

"Oh." She drawled slowly in understanding.

Damon listened to her heart racing despite her indifferent voice.

"Yeah." He confirmed firmly.

"Okay." Elena didn't know how to respond.

If Damon didn't become human, Elena wasn't certain about turning or how long a relationship with a vampire would last. However she had no motivation to talk about her worries, the past 24 hours had been grueling enough.

* * *

_A/N: I love D/E! Can you compare this to the park scene? I like this one better. & Yes, there's a Shadow Souls line. :) Hope you enjoy the final twists. **Be Good & Review!**_

_**Kinky:** In the Kama Sutra, D/E's position is called "A Huge Bird Above a Dark Sea". Damon is a crow in the books. Lucky coincidence - ROFL._

_**Congrats to author Heidi Mae for analyzing the last chapter:**_  
_"Damon was not only having HD's memories but his own fantasies mixed with the dreams and fantasies HD is probably having about Elena too. What I really loved is that Damon sees Elena in his future whether it be as vampires or humans he was envisioning being with her either way. I think VD is realizing he is in love with her, even though it's subconsciously."  
_

Questions to ponder...  
**_Love the cliffhanger at the end, and I take it that's a 'future event' that was mentioned? Isn't Elena a vampire in one of the 'memories'?_**  
_Damon's 'future' flashes don't predict the future. They were his fantasies/hallucinations.  
_

**_So now Damon either has decided to kill HD, or has to start the process all over again?_**  
_Neither. The situation remains the same. The bite doesn't change anything, Damon was just hungry._


	13. Baby Please

**You won't have to say that you'd love to**  
**But baby please that you want to**  
**Someday**

.

.

.

**Flowers Bed & Breakfast - Thursday Afternoon**

At the sound of the last school bell, Elena practically ran to the B&B. She hadn't seen HD in over twenty-four hours after shacking it up with vampire Damon. Much to her surprise, when Elena had turned her phone on in the morning, there were no messages from him. She had expected him to check-in on her since they spent nearly every day together. She hoped he wasn't mad at her for not calling him.

At the B&B Elena entered saying her usual greeting to Mrs. Flowers and headed upstairs to visit her beau. Elena stood outside of his room and knocked on the door, but he wasn't answering. Elena frowned and pressed her ear up against the door trying to hear if the shower was running. She couldn't tell either way. Elena huffed a bit, then remembered she had a spare key that she rarely used. She dropped her backpack on the ground and searched inside the front pockets. She let out a sigh of relief when she found the key nudged in a corner.

Elena opened the room door and checked the bathroom, it was empty. Her earlier assumption had been wrong. Elena pouted wondering where he could have gone. She shrugged deciding to wait for him and jumped on the large bed, getting comfy to watch some cable and catch up on homework. She had a lot to catch up on after skipping the school on Wednesday in favor of having hot sex with Damon. She blushed at the explicit images in her head. Elena had assumed sex would have been drastically different between the man and vampire, but it wasn't. Damon was the same in bed, that is, really damn good.

A few hours later, a trigonometry packet and two made-for-television movies later, Elena nodded off in HD's bed. It was well past dinner when she awoke alone in the dark room. She looked around at her surroundings confused wondering how long she had napped. She turned on the light on the nightstand and searched for her phone to check the time. It was ten in the evening. She had slept for over four hours. The only missed calls on her phone were from vampire Damon; though there weren't any voicemails or texts from him.

It was obvious HD had never returned from his outing. Elena hoped he was okay. She looked around the room for any clues. She found an old movie ticket stub, photobooth pictures and a torn nightclub wristband on his desk, all evidence from their latest weekend adventures. However, there was nothing new, notes or otherwise indicating where he could have gone. Elena tore the photobooth pictures in half and pocketed them. She liked them very much, they were silly and happy in them.

Elena took a seat on the edge of the bed trying to determine her next step. A part of her wanted to check the Mystic Grill, but she didn't have enough time to run around town. She knew the vampire was probably getting restless, needing her help around the house. Elena settled for writing HD a note, sticking it to the door, explaining that she visited and missed him. With a longing heart, she locked up and started the long walk to the boarding house. She kicked the dirt in annoyance, she seriously needed to borrow Damon's car _again_, it wasn't like he minded since he never drove it anymore.

.

.

.

**The Boarding House - Thursday Night**

Damon loudly grumbled in bed while idly channel flipping, he was flustered by Elena's day long absence. It was the first day she hadn't visited him since the beginning of the spell. Damon was trying hard to push away his paranoia that Elena was regretting that she slept with him the day before. Honestly, it wasn't logical to fathom such a rapid change of heart. He thought they had made significant progress in their relationship. He even warned her that he wasn't going to let her go. She belonged to him in the true sense, not as some kinda fuck buddy.

No longer caring, Damon settled for the Cartoon Network's Adult Swim. Mid-way through Family Guy, Damon sat up in bed hearing the front door open. He perked up in excitement, hoping it was Elena. In a normal situation, he would have known according to the sound of her footsteps, but his vampire hearing was impaired nowadays. Faintly hearing the sound of the microwave, Damon was relieved to confirm it was her. Stefan rarely used the appliance.

Within a few minutes, Elena entered the bedroom holding a mug of hot blood. She shot him a small smile approaching the bed.

"Well, hello there, so nice of you to show up." Damon greeted taking the mug.

"I was napping, but I'm here now." She shrugged trying not to make an issue out of it.

Damon sensed something different about her, but he had trouble reading her emotions. He scooted to the middle of the bed, silently inviting her to lay in bed with him. Elena took the visual hint and joined him, laying down over the covers. She leaned back against the headboard in an awkward mess.

"You okay?" He asked with a curious head tilt.

Elena was dazed thinking about HD. "Huh? Yeah, I'm good."

Damon looked at her suspiciously.

"How are you feeling?" She asked doing her routine check-up.

"Tired. Joints hurt. Never better." He answered dryly.

Elena let out a breath grateful he wasn't experiencing fevers or chills, those symptoms were the more brutal ones.

Damon finished the blood, wiped his mouth and set the mug on the bedside table. The serving gave him a much needed boost. His arms reached out for Elena and dragged her into his embrace, she made no move to protest. He nuzzled her, her soft hair grazing his face. She closed her eyes indulging in his gentle touch.

"You kept me waiting." He said in half-joking scolding tone.

Elena didn't reply.

"I didn't take a shower today."

"Oh, really." Elena answered amused by the random hygiene update.

"Mm Hm." His hands caressed her hips and thighs through her jeans, sending shivers down her spine. "I want to take a bath. Help a guy out, will you?"

Damon was expecting a physical reaction of sort from Elena, but there wasn't one.

"Now?" She asked.

"Yep."

She shrugged giving her consent and got out of the bed. "How hot do you want the water?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Ladies's choice." He answered mischievously.

Elena's lips parted in understanding walking over to the en suite bathroom. She sighed at her reflection and turned the handles, filling the large square-shaped marble tub with steaming water. While waiting it out, she curled up in the corner of the bathroom. Her knees were propped up and she rested her head on them with her arms covering her eyes.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about HD. Her heart kept sinking, it hurt badly. She never felt so lost as if she was nothing without him. Yet deep down, she knew her emotions weren't making any sense. The vampire in the bedroom was and wasn't the love of her life. The vampire for the most part was emotionally reserved - aloof in disposition. He hid behind biting sarcasm and smart looks, she didn't like it. She wanted a man that was absolutely crazy about her like she was for him.

A tap on her head startled her, she looked up to see Damon in front of her. She chuckled a bit. "It's been a long time since you've flashed me."

Damon smirked. "Good to know I still got it."

Damon hoped she was simply tired, because she looked so desolate when he walked into the bathroom. Her laugh somewhat eased his worries about her. He extended a hand to help her off the bathroom floor.

Elena took his hand and stood up, glancing at the tub. It was almost full.

"I think it's ready." Damon remarked. "Steaming hot, I might add."

In agreement, Elena reached over and turned the water off.

"Chop chop."

"What?" Elena asked confused as he looked at her expectantly.

"Strip us both."

Elena raised a brow asking if he was serious.

"Oh, come on." He rolled his eyes.

Elena smirked and started to unbutton his shirt, he was in normal clothes instead of loungewear. A very cocky Damon watched her little fingers work down the center of his chest.

"I'm spoiling you too much." She said under her breath.

"If you ask me, just enough." He said while she removed the shirt from his body.

He lifted his arms, giving her access to remove his undershirt.

"Did you get dressed solely for this purpose?" She asked knowingly.

His smirk grew bigger silently fessing up.

She shook her head at him and dropped to her knees. Her hands went to unbuckle his belt. Damon bit his lip in anticipation. "You wouldn't be playing along if you didn't want to play." He stated looking down at her. "Am I wrong?"

Elena looked up at him with a warning glance. She grabbed the belt and yanked it off roughly, he was easier to push around in his weak state. He chuckled taken a little by surprise.

Her hands went to the button of his jeans and unzipped them. She dragged the jeans down his legs. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside. She took off his socks while down there. She looked up and watched his member harden in his boxers before her. She blinked a few times steadying her nerves.

"Just your favorite _part_ of me to go." He remarked cheekily followed by a tiny hip thrust.

"Damon." She chided.

"Elena." He mocked back.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Is the running commentary on our sex life necessary?" She asked annoyed looking up at him.

"What's the big deal?" Damon retorted, he was obviously far more comfortable talking about sex than she was. It was inane for her to act self-righteous, after all she was the one working his body every day. God knows how many condoms packets they've gone through.

Elena's hands went to his waist and swiftly slid off his boxers. He stepped out of them and she looked up at him. She stared at his throbbing member, but didn't reach for it. Instead, she stood up with an almost triumphant look on her face.

Damon pouted a bit, disappointed she didn't blow him. He had been looking forward to it. She loved giving head to his human self, he also remembered her being quite skilled in the department. With a quick glance at her, he stepped into the tub and waited for her to join him.

Elena removed the photobooth pictures from her pocket, not wanting to damage them.

"What's that?" Damon squinted watching her place the strip on the bathroom counter.

"Pictures of us." She replied softly removing her jacket and tossing it on the floor.

Damon grinned at her answer and watched her intently as she removed her shirt and bra. His eyes studied her perfect nipples ready to devour her. His fingers gently caressed his needy member while she continued to undress. His libido had been raging all day, he stubbornly refused to jerk off while waiting for her to show.

She kicked off her shoes and socks, moving on to remove her jeans. She shimmied out of them until she was left in only lacy black underwear. Damon perked up instantly smelling the scent of her arousal. Her fingers went to the waistband and tossed her underwear into the pile of clothes.

Walking over to the tub, she stepped into it with one leg, wincing a little at the hot temperature and swung her other leg in the tub. Damon floated over and held her legs in place, stopping her in place before she submerged. "Sit on the edge. I want a taste first." He commanded and let go of her legs.

Elena's heart skipped as she followed his instructions. Damon spread her legs further apart and floated to position himself at the level of her core. His tongue did a fast swipe which gave her goosebumps. He moaned pulling back. "Fuck Elena. You're so ready for me." He murmured before licking her nectar in earnest, the sweetest wine to him.

Elena whimpered in response and opened more for him. Her fingers came to rest in his hair. "Yes, Damon." She panted. "All for you."

He growled possessively and sucked on her clit harshly. She panted his name, her chest started heaving. Her body was asking for more. Sweat rolled down her skin getting excited.

"Yes, Damon. Oh, ah, like that. Oh, Damon." She cried out just the way he wanted to hear. Her encouragements only made him more relentless with his flattened tongue, giving her what she wanted.

Feeling her thighs shake under his hands, Damon knew she was getting close to release. He started to tongue her opening in haste until her breathing grew ragged. She crashed down against his face, he tasted her cum while holding her still. She was nearly falling over, completely satisfied.

She loudly moaned feeling especially sensitive under his tongue. Her core was swollen and aroused from his efforts.

Damon pulled her into the water, she landed across his lap. She shot him a lop-sided grin and curled up against his lean, muscular body. "The water feels good." She mumbled.

He caressed her back listening to her breathing, waiting for her to recover. "It does feel good, but you feel better. Straddle me." He ordered.

Elena sighed softly against him and floated off to position her body the correct way. She reached between them, searching for his hard member. Damon looked up at the ceiling in pleasure as she guided him, her smooth and wet inner walls were welcoming his body. Her muscles tightened securely around his member. She pushed down into him as her fingers were running down his spine.

"Mmm, yeah." Damon moaned into her ear while holding her hipbones. "Take it slow."

Elena silently acknowledged his request. She reached to grasp the edge of tub for leverage to ride him. He stared at her face as her body moved rhythmically up and down causing waves in the water around them. Some of the water spilled out over the side. Each of her gentle thrusts pushed them both closer to release. His hands palmed her breasts, squeezing them periodically. She whispered his name in bliss, she was one with him.

Her back arched as she burned up in desire, he tongued her throat, then buried his face in her soft breasts as his hands held her lower back.

They both faded into the feeling of their interlocking bodies. In time, her body started to shake causing more water to splash, she was screaming, losing her mind in satisfaction. Feeling the same way, Damon roughly bit her shoulder with his blunt teeth sending them both to oblivion. The merciless waves of pleasure coursed through their bodies, they experienced perfect rapture until falling limp against the tub.

Once regaining mobility of her limbs, Elena slid out of him, leaving his lap. She lay floating in the water wondering how she ever went on without him, at the thought she glanced at him. His eyelids were heavy as if he was fading, like he was barely holding on. Elena knew it wasn't the typical post-coitus stupor, he looked rather ill.

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed worried taking his face in her hands. "Are you okay?"

Damon's eyes opened flashing in pain. "Yeah, I, ah, just... I don't feel so good. Sorta just happened." He answered firmly trying to stay strong for her.

"Ehhh." Elena groaned in concern, she pulled away from him. "I don't know if it's such a good idea for us to be doing this stuff while you're weak." She remarked seriously.

Damon's nose wrinkled in disagreement. "Yeah, well, there's no way you'll convince me to stop having sex with you." He grunted at her. "I waited too long for us to happen."

Damon floated against the tub's corner, resting on it as support for his aching bones. "I'll be fine." He promised.

Elena huffed, not knowing what to say or do in the situation. She knew how stubborn he tended to be, always used to getting his way. "It's time to get you back in bed."

Damon pouted at her suggestion. "Meh. I actually needed a shower... Can you wash my hair?" He asked drained.

"Yeah." Elena agreed instantly. She reached for the shampoo bottle behind her and floated his way.

With a generous amount of shampoo in her palms, she went about washing his hair in massaging circles. She spent doting time on him, eliciting an occasional purr from the content vampire.

Damon moaned enjoying the special treatment. "I loooove you." He blurted out in an airy manner with closed eyes. He confessed spontaneously, while thinking about how she made him feel like he could love the right way.

Elena giggled in response assuming him didn't mean it, only saying it in jest given the situation. She proceeded to wash the shampoo out of his hair like nothing had changed. Damon wiped the bubbles from his face and opened his eyes. She noticed the vulnerability instantly in the blue, it hit her like a train since she wasn't used to seeing it. She swallowed waiting for him to speak.

"Elena."

She met his eyes in a questioning gaze.

"I love you." He stated in a dejected manner like it was a bad thing, as if the three words ruined everything. He broke over her.

Her heart was exploding in her chest witnessing his sincerity in the declaration.

She noticed him shift to his cool and collected self. "There I said it. You just needed to hear it." He said breaking eye contact with her.

Elena's mouth was dry as sand and unable to form words, but she needed to do something before their moment passed. He deserved to hear the truth after everything she put him through. She closed the gap between their bodies, so fast that water splashed out of the tub, she kissed him - hard. So hard it took him a second to get his bearings and return it equally in force. She kissed him until air was necessary. She pulled back in a shaken manner.

"I can't possibly imagine living without you. You know that, right?" She said in a rushed manner, her words overlapping each other.

Damon's eyes burned into her, hanging onto her every word.

"I love you so much that I can't even express how much." She stammered sounding intoxicated with tears forming in her eyes.

Damon softly gasped taken aback hearing the intensity in her voice. He was rather overrun after not knowing love for so long, an unusual feeling. A sense of completion formed in his heart. The void that he always knew was there attempted to heal for the first time. He promptly replied by kissing her face repeatedly. Elena had a bittersweet smile on her face, his demeanor reminded her of HD.

"Good." He said softly between kisses. "That's very good." He continued kissing her in a loving manner.

Eventually, long after making out under the dizzy lovestruck spell, the water turned chilly, reminding the lovers to retire. They dried their bodies off, Damon returned to bed naked and Elena slipped on one of his shirts before joining him. He automatically brought her into his embrace, cuddling against her.

As Elena tried to fall asleep, she heard Damon groan in pain. It occurred to her that during their whole confession ordeal, he still hadn't fully recovered. "Damon."

"Hmm?"

"You're still in pain." She stated in a whisper.

He didn't answer, but she knew he heard her.

"I want to help you."

"You've done more than enough for me." He dismissed her. "Go to sleep, you need to, especially if you're not planning to ditch school again." He said seriously trying to pacify her.

Elena shook her head. "I mean, I think you should..."

"Should what?" He replied warily.

"Bite me."

He stiffened like a statue around her at the suggestion.

"My blood took away your symptoms last time."

"I treated you like a chew toy last time." He scoffed. "And I don't feel as bad as then. I'm not feverish."

"I thought you'd want to bite me."

"Elena."

"Isn't it supposed to be sexy to you?"

"Elena."

"The bite on my thigh-"

Damon groaned remembering not being lucid for the bite in question. "Your blood isn't like other blood."

"What? How?"

"It's addictive, more so than usual." He explained. "It doesn't just taste good and feel good, I can't explain it. I could feel you in my body the morning after, like an amazing hangover."

"Isn't that good?" Elena asked self-consciously.

"Yeah, that's an understatement." He muttered. "But, I don't want to take advantage of you, especially like that."

"Damon." Elena said firmly. "I'm asking you this time. I want you to do it."

Damon swallowed hearing her plea and moved to hover over her. He was staring into her eyes looking for any sign of fear - there was none. "You really want this?" He asked seriously. Elena nodded, asking him to do it.

Damon closed his eyes and Elena watched the dark veins appear as his demon emerged. She faced his red eyes and saw a smidgen of fangs in his mouth. He moved her still damp hair away from her neck to pick a spot to take her. As he moved closer to bite her, Elena stopped him. He looked at her in concern, not understanding what happened.

"Can I kiss your vampire face?" She blushed in a coy manner.

Damon smirked and motioned for her to go ahead.

Very tentatively, Elena's fingers moved to touch the veins on his face. She looked at him in awe and leaned close to gently kiss under his eyes and mouth. Damon shivered, feeling such unique kindness in his vampire form, his demon definitely liked her.

"Okay, ready." Elena said confidently and turned her head to display her neck.

Damon's tongue came out to lick her skin softly. "The more relaxed you are, the better experience this will be for the both of us." He murmured in her ear.

Elena closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing, trying her best to follow his instructions. Damon continued to lick and suck on his chosen area as if warming her up.

As Elena's eyelids fluttered feeling sated, Damon's fangs pierced her skin in a neat, clean bite. She only felt pain at the initial breaking of the skin, then she was flooded with pleasure. Damon moaned into the bite as he climbed to ecstasy. It was the same shattering experience as he remembered. He was blinded by the beauty of feeding from her. With each sip, he could feel her enter and cure his aching physical and emotional wounds.

Elena was experiencing her ecstasy, in a violently erotic manner. Her skin grew warm with desire, the thick arousal flooded her core, her limbs trembled in tension asking for release. When her world exploded, it her full force, she screamed Damon's name in pleasure.

Her cries were the signal for Damon to pull back. After he did, he tended to the puncture marks by licking them, she softly sighed coming down from bliss. They both moaned in unison, feeling utterly satisfied.

"That was-" She said breathlessly.

"Yeah." He purred in agreement.

She let out a tiny yawn, he curled her back into a spooning position. "I love you." She whispered snuggling against his chest.

Damon couldn't stop smiling. "I love you too." No words had ever sounded better. The human girl in his arms was it for him.

* * *

_A/N: Nice roller coaster of emotions for D/E. Favorite part? I'm finishing the story this week. :) **Be Good & Review!**_

_For more vampire Damon fun, check out my story: "Dark Was The Night, Cold Was The Ground".**  
**_


	14. No Price To Pay

**It would be no price to pay**  
**Hit me again**

.

.

.

**The Boarding House - Friday Afternoon**

While casually reading 'The Sun Also Rises' in his bedroom, Stefan's enhanced hearing picked up some unusual noises coming from the first floor. The noises sounded like an animal was attempting to enter the house. Stefan's brows furrowed hoping it was indeed an animal, perhaps a squirrel or raccoon, it would be fortunate since he was actually rather peckish. He bookmarked his spot in the classic American novel and headed downstairs to find the source of the ruckus.

After checking the various first floor common rooms, Stefan entered the kitchen, just in time to see Damon coming in through the window. Of all the scenarios Stefan had imagined, this had not been one of them. "Damon, what's with the breaking and entering act?" He asked annoyed. "I thought you were still upstairs."

Hearing the vampire's voice, HD slowly turned around, startled with flushed cheeks of nervousness. The brothers stared at each other with only the kitchen island in between them. Stefan knew it was his _very_ human brother. He could tell the difference easily, after spending over a century with his brother, it was easy to account the missing details in his appearance.

HD swallowed, his heart was racing and his palms were sweaty. "Then I am not going mad?" He muttered to himself. He was beyond relieved. "You are my little brother, still seven and ten years old. You achieved eternal youth..."

Stefan stood standing stiff, it was too surreal and eerie being in the room with him. He was staring at the brother that loved him more than anything. His best friend. His role model. The man that didn't hate him for stealing Katherine. "Yes, that's right." Stefan answered simply, not sure what else he should say.

"You were dead." HD frowned distraught with the image in his head. "Our own father shot us." He said gravely. His face turned cold and hard.

Stefan timidly nodded. "Then you know _what_ I am? The reason for my eternal youth." He met HD's wary eyes. "You have no reason to be frightened of me. I'm not going to hurt you." Stefan assured.

"But I remember just the opposite, you have hurt me before."

A flash of guilt flooded Stefan. "You have my word. You're safe with me."

"You killed father." HD said hoarsely. "You turned me into a monster like you. You made me kill an innocent woman."

"I think it's best if we talking somewhere more comfortable." Stefan answered, shifting on his feet uncomfortable with the truth. "Come with me..."

In the parlor, Stefan answered his questions and there were many. Stefan learned that HD had been unconscious for most of the day before. HD had been reading under his tree at the park and fell into a deep slumber. When he awoke, frightening vampire related flashes haunted him. By the time he got back to the B&B, it was late in the evening and Elena's cell had been turned off. Using the strange images in his head, HD was able to locate the Salvatore boarding house. Elena had mentioned earlier in their acquaintance that no one resided on the property, there-go the breaking and entering.

"You were willing to give up Elena?" HD asked slowly.

Stefan gave him a small smile of consent. "Yes, because it was the right thing to do."

HD chuckled at his answer. "That sounds all too familiar to hear you say." He patted Stefan on the back. "Noble to a fault, my little brother."

The vampire and human were silent for a few moments reflecting on their relationship.

"Am I to understand that... I am residing in the house currently?" HD asked awkwardly.

Stefan's face stiffened at the question. "Yes. You should be upstairs."

"I want to talk to him-me." HD said firmly, feeling resolved about the decision.

Remembering there were no consequences if the Damons met, Stefan felt inclined to fulfill his request and took him upstairs.

Stefan knocked on Damon's door. He always knocked, his brother was private and picky about manners.

"Come in Stefffffy." Damon yelled, using one of his more annoying nicknames for his little brother. Stefan could hear him snickering. He turned to HD and told him to wait outside.

"What happened?" Damon asked suspiciously, when Stefan entered the room. He knew something was going on. Stefan's body language always gave him away.

Not really having a good way to phrase it, Stefan blurted it out. "Your human self broke into the house and wants to talk to you."

A momentary flash of surprise crossed Damon's face, then he returned to looking collected. "By all means." He shrugged in approval.

Stefan decided it was best if they sorted their issues without him present. He exited the bedroom and told HD to go in.

When HD appeared in sight, Damon wasn't prepared for the strong tide of emotions which washed over him. All at once, Damon understood everything, the seriousness of the situation crawled into his heart, to the point of no return. For in that single second, Damon summed up the exact reasons why Elena had fallen hard for HD - and in a way he was _another_ man. HD was his youthful self, while technically identical in looks, like Stefan had - Damon spotted the differences instantly. HD's essence was pure at heart, he lacked the jaded expression that was set after repeatedly being let down by life. There wasn't a hint of coolness radiating from him, in fact the opposite. HD was warm, but still possessed the cocky swagger, confidence, trademark facial expressions, essentially the iconic personality traits. After so long, Damon concluded it was time to surrender any of his previous reservations, Elena deserved to have the better man.

"I never imagined I would have to wait this long to meet the love of my-our life." HD quipped, leaning against the wall with a curious expression. He was blown away by the concept of enteral youth. Seeing himself was far more surprising than seeing Stefan had been.

Damon returned the look and chuckled a bit while remembering that he was laughing at himself - how weird! "Does said _love_ know you're here? Did she finally fess up?" He retorted.

"No."

"Then how did you find about me? Why are you here?"

"I thought I was going mad last evening. My head was filled with flashes of bloodbaths... loose women... fights with Stefan."

Damon tensed at his words. "Do you remember everything?"

"No, I experienced many flashes, but none of them lasted long enough to fully comprehend." HD answered and noticed Damon's relieved expression. "If you knew I existed all along, why have you not greeted me?"

"Personal entertainment." Damon answered smoothly. "I wanted to watch my past self fall in love with Elena, without my outside influence."

"I understand your confidence in the matter. Elena is..." HD said love struck trying to describe her with the right words and Damon's expression matched. "Watch? How?" HD asked curiously.

"We're the same person. Your memories are my memories." Damon confessed the truth. "Do you have any memories of mine?"

HD shook his head 'no'. "The flashes included very little of Elena." He frowned wishing they had. "However, I know, not sure how, that you have also been sharing a bed with her."

"Yeah, well, she's been on quite the 'Damon binge' lately. We've both been with her." Damon smirked cocky. "Though not at the same time..."

HD shivered at the thought. "Is this how it will be? She will have a human and a vampire lover?"

Damon looked at HD with an incredulous look, before realizing he didn't know the details to the spell. "I know me and I don't like to share. It's not fun, trust me, not sure if Katherine was included in your flashes."

"Then are we at an impasse on the subject?"

"No. I've decided to let you have her." Damon answered with confidence.

"May I ask how you came to this decision? I am surprised by how easy you are letting her go. You love her too."

"You're the better me. The better man."

HD shifted on his feet while musing about the future. He was still having trouble coping with the vampire's violent, immoral, no conscious life. "Have you informed her of your decision?"

Damon thought about the question for a moment. Elena knew he was willing to try to become human, but she didn't know that he _wanted_ to become human. That he wanted to have a family with her. "She'll know soon enough." He replied with a tight smirk.

"Was she ever in love with you before I appeared?" HD asked with an unreadable expression.

Damon chuckled darkly. "Not a chance. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Stefan."

"I am rather confused about that issue." HD said honestly. "She allowed herself to fall in love with Stefan. Even though, he is also a vampire?"

Damon couldn't believe he was talking to himself about something that haunted the back of his thoughts. It was more than unnerving. "How much information did you gather about little brother?" Damon replied.

.

.

.

**Flowers Bed & Breakfast - Friday Afternoon**

In HD's bedroom, Elena was sobbing while laying on the big bed. She had been in the same curled position for hours. She couldn't stop crying. She would settle down, then think of a memory, only to start crying again. Her heart was unbearably aching, it was familiar to how she felt when she learned about her parents' deaths. The most singular way to describe the aching was as mourning a great loss.

When she arrived at the B&B after school, she rushed upstairs to HD's room to find him. She had felt him with her all day like a heavy weight. She gasped when saw her note still taped to the door. It wasn't a good sign. Elena panicked and went downstairs to question Mrs. Flowers. She said HD never checked out, but couldn't remember the exact time he had been around the lobby. Elena thanked her, went back to his room and lounged on his bed.

Hours later Elena awoke in the dark, similar to the night before, with no sign of HD. In the cover of darkness, she fell apart in the bed. She wasn't exactly sure why she started crying, but it felt like an automatic reaction to missing HD. She had gone two days without being in the comfort of his arms. She couldn't stop thinking about their memories together. The images of their boyfriend/girlfriend moments repeated in a montage in her head. Him kissing her forehead, kissing his neck, holding his hand on the street, playing footsie at their booth, spontaneously hugging him and so on. She was ready to order takeout, watch movies on cable and play footsie with him. It was their routine. She loved their easy going relationship. She loved him.

With that said, Elena also loved the vampire, she didn't doubt her love. She wasn't lying when she confessed to him, she couldn't live without him. Hearing him confess that he loved her too was one of the greatest moments in her life. It made her feel whole. The night before she had witnessed genuine, sincere emotion from him. The side of him that she always had desperately tried to save, finally emerged out in the open for her to experience. It had been a beautiful night. She had felt his love for her radiating from his touches, she had felt truly connected with him. She never knew two people could be as close as they had come to be. Damon had flown straight into her heart, their passion was intense and electrifying.

It was simple, really, she loved Damon Salvatore - the entire man. She fell in love with all his parts. She wanted to be with him forever. Elena needed an explanation for her feelings, why she felt torn in half. Trying to work through her emotions, she suddenly remembered Jane Gilbert's agony after her husband disappeared. It dawned on Elena that she never read the ending of Jane's story. Elena wiped her eyes and pulled herself together. She was determined to find Jane's other journal, hoping it would provide her with closure and end her suffering.

.

.

.

**The Gilbert House - Friday Night**

Immersed in the dusty and creaky attic, Elena was tearing through boxes of Gilbert heirlooms searching for any of Jane's journals after 1880. Elena wiped the sweat from her brow, she had been looking for over an hour, but she wouldn't give up until she found something useful. At the bottom of one of the boxes, Elena found an unlabeled red journal. It had a padlock. She threw it on the floor angrily, it bounced up and the lock broke open. Elena's brow's furrowed and walked over to retrieve it from the floor. Some of the pages fell out because the spine had been partially split. The journal didn't have a name attached to it, but the pages were dated 1881. Elena sat on the wooden floor trying to find any January dated entries. Elena cried in relief, seeing the familiar writing and names. It was the continuation of Jane's story. With a deep breath, Elena read through the entries at rapid speed.

_"The holiday season has come and gone. Lucas remains missing. His body has not turned up at the coroner, which gives me hope he is still alive. Some women in town have had the audacity to say Lucas left me because I could not produce an heir. I refuse to entertain such inane theories. I do not think any man could love a women the way Lucas loves me. I believe at one point, all women in town have been envious of our marriage." Jane wrote on January 9th 1881._

_"I was going mad remaining idle, simply waiting at home for Lucas to appear. I could no longer lookout the bedroom window. I started visiting the marketplace every day trying to find the gypsy that gave me the prayer. I needed answers, I needed to know if she had anymore experience in these matters." Jane wrote on January 23th 1881._

_"I found the gypsy, but unfortunately she cannot locate Lucas for me. I begged her for an explanation. She said when two souls are to ready to reunite, the universe will realign to bring them together for another moment in time. She assured me that it was impossible for twin souls to remain permanently separated. Once I was spiritually ready, I would meet Lucas again." Jane wrote on January 29th 1881._

_"Lucas' body was discovered today. He is dead. The coroner said his throat was missing, he did not die of natural causes. I have not been permitted to see his body. I feel nothing. I am nothing. If I died today, will I meet him in another time? I must end our separation." Jane wrote on February 24th 1881._

Elena felt nauseous guessing Lucas had probably been killed by a vampire. Jane's description certainly fit the standard. She couldn't read anymore entries. She closed the journal and mused about the universe and death. Something needed to be done about the spell. Vampire Damon couldn't simply continue suffering for her, it wasn't fair. Could the soul mate lore be true? Would she be in the same dance with Damon for all time? Did the dance end when Damon became a vampire? After all, her feelings for HD had strong sense of unlimitedness eternity. Her relationship with HD had been immediate, as if they had been old lovers reuniting and no time had been lost between them.

With a heavy heart, Elena picked Jane's journal up and headed down to her room. She was emotionally exhausted. She had a headache from all the musing. She flopped on her bed and stared at ceiling silently asking the universe for the right answer to the spell. Could time no longer be repeated for them? If she became a vampire, the separations would no longer exist. However, she didn't quite understand the paradigm of vampires and souls, what if she became a vampire and stopped loving him? It seemed like a hard gamble, Elena knew some people weren't the same after they turned. It scared her.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this took awhile to post, I kept rewriting the dialouge. Ahem, if requested by a persuasive amount of readers... I'll write the HD/Elena/VD kinky threesome as an 'alternative' scene to chapter 14. The scene would be posted as a one-shot. The next & final chapter, will be extra long. :) Thanks for the constant support. **Be Good & Review!**_


	15. Someday

**Don't have to say that you'd love to**  
**But baby please that you want to**  
**Someday**

.

.

.

A few minutes past eleven in the morning, Damon walked around the Gilbert house hoping he could get in through the back. He didn't want to deal with ringing the doorbell or climbing the tree outside of Elena's window.

Damon let out a breath of relief when the kitchen door sprang open, he quietly walked in, grateful no one was lounging downstairs. He carefully walked upstairs to Elena's bedroom. He hoped she would still be in bed or at least in the shower, he wanted his visit to be a surprise. He partially opened the door to discover that she was sleeping soundly in bed. The covers were tossed over her head.

As he got closer to the bed, his eyes spotted her diary, it was laying flat faced down on top of the covers. He felt a little guilty, but it didn't stop him from picking it up to read what she had been writing the night before. He swore to himself that he wouldn't check out the other entries. He hesitantly read the entry, noticing the word 'vampire' was all over it. His brows furrowed realizing she had been willing to turn in order to break the spell. He felt incredibly loved knowing she had considered giving up her humanity to become his _Princess of Darkness_. He closed the diary and quietly placed it on her nightstand. With an excited smirk on his face, Damon removed his jacket and shoes to join her in bed.

Sitting up, he removed the covers to pepper her face with gentle kisses to wake her. She took in his delicious, familiar scent as she roused. "Damon." She moaned knowingly, stirring, but not opening her eyes. His warm skin and soft lips were soothing to feel. "Where have you been?" She murmured in wonder. "I missed-" She opened her eyes and stopped speaking. She simply stared at him. Ever so delicately, her hands went up to his face, caressing his cheek bones in wonder.

"I've been here all along." He answered softly, searching her face for approval.

Unable to contain her emotions, Elena felt her eyes tearing up. A few tears rolled down her face. Her heart was pounding in nerves. "Damon. It's you, _really_ you." She said completely spellbound.

Damon shot her a bittersweet smile and his thumbs wiped her tears away. He gently kissed her forehead. "Hush, it's okay. It's over. This is what you wanted. What I wanted."

"You're whole. You're human." She said mesmerized, placing her hand over his beating heart. She hugged him tightly as if making sure he was real and not a figment of her imagination.

He chuckled at her reaction. "Yeah, tell me about it. I had quite the morning discovering I needed to breathe. I almost fainted." He pulled back from her embrace to gently kiss her lips. "I guess it was ridiculous to think you wouldn't figure it out right away. You know me better than anyone." He winked affectionately.

"When? How did this happen?"

"Sometime last night." Damon shrugged. "My past self came to visit me."

"HD found the boarding house?" Elena asked shocked.

"Too bad you chose last night to flake out on me for the first time. Interesting things could have happened between the three of us." Damon waggled his brows.

Elena blushed and smacked him.

"Ouch. Hey, human now." Damon fake pouted, pretending to be injured.

Elena rolled her eyes. "So did meeting him complete the spell?"

"Maybe? Meeting my past self made me realize how badly I wanted to become human for us."

"Yeah, well, last night I was thinking I'd turn for you, for us." Elena admitted.

Damon nuzzled against her, placing his head over her heart. "I know why the spell completed." He murmured and yawned.

Elena petted his hair. "Why?"

"Last night we were both willing to sacrifice our lives for each other." He said thoughtfully. "To the point where nothing else mattered except being together."

"Awe!" Elena exclaimed rubbing his head in praise. "You're such a Romeo." She teased, then Jane's journal popped in her head. Actually, he figured it out, the spell completed because they had been 'spiritually ready' to be reunited as twin souls.

Damon grumbled at the romantic title. He sat up and kissed Elena firmly on the mouth. She dreamily sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. Damon pulled away, out of breath, having to learn how to kiss as a human. Elena smirked at his rosy cheeks, she thought he was too cute. Once his breathing stabilized, Elena pounced him. Damon pulled her hands away from the zipper of his jeans, she looked at him with a confused expression.

"This might be the - one and only - time that I'm going to turn you down." Damon said somewhat nervously.

Elena stared at him waiting for an explanation. They had plenty of reasons to celebrate with lots and lots of sex.

"I'm hungry. So hungry I can't think straight." He whined with a deep frown.

Elena chuckled at his expression. She was smitten with his new range of swinging emotions. "Hmm, quite the problem indeed. I better get dressed so we can get some breakfast."

Damon happily let her out of his embrace to get ready.

.

.

.

Elena was only half-surprised when Damon parked the car in front of The Mystic Grill. She was used to going to breakfast with HD on weekends, so it was all too familiar to walk in on a Saturday morning. Damon walked in front of her, far too driven by hunger and Elena watched him sit down at 'their' booth. She had a goofy smile on her face when she sat down across from him. Mayghaen, their regular waiter stopped by to serve them.

"Will it be the usual for you two?" She asked knowingly, not even holding her notepad open.

"Yes. Go now." Damon barked with a nod.

Elena's mouth dropped open shocked by both his rudeness and the situation. "Do you even know your usual?" She asked with a raised brow.

Damon looked at her like she was stupid. "Yes, Elena. I'm the same person." He said exasperated.

"More like the same ass." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

Elena burst into laughter realizing he didn't _hear_ her remark, because he no longer had vampire hearing. Damon had a bewildered expression on his face, which made her smile brightly. "Oh, nothing." She waved him off. "Just enjoying you as a human is all."

"And out of the bedroom, imagine that." He quipped with a cocky smirk.

Elena impulsively kicked his shin.

"Ow!" Damon exclaimed. "That actually hurt! Damn."

Elena snickered with satisfaction. She couldn't help herself.

"I didn't know you acted out your sadistic urges in public." He said shaking his head, trapping her ankles between his.

Elena raised a questioning brow.

"I know, Elena. I know." Damon said smugly.

"Ho- How?" She stuttered turning crimson.

Mayghaen came around to their booth, her hands were loaded with plates. When she left, Elena looked up at Damon. "There's nothing to know." Elena said snootily.

"You're such a bad liar... it's actually kind of sad." Damon said derisively.

Elena gasped, but she knew keeping up the ruse was futile. "Fine. Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "How did you find out about those things?"

Damon's brows raised at her words, but couldn't reply right away because he had food in his mouth. He swallowed it all down. "Really Elena? Really?" He asked in mocking disbelief.

"Whaaat?" She asked baffled.

"I can't believe you never figured it out." Damon stated setting down his fork and leaning back against the booth. "I remember everything." He said enunciating each word, staring at her direct in the eyes.

"Remember?" Elena titled her head. "You mean... like you have memories of us together? You can _see_ us?"

Damon nodded sarcastically. "There's only ever been _one_ Damon Salvatore."

"Wow." Elena said with an amazed expression. Her face was lighted up. "That's..." She wasn't offended that he kept it a secret, she liked that he knew everything about their relationship. The wheels in her head were turning.

Damon wasn't expecting her amazed reaction, then again he never knew what to expect with her. That's why he loved her. She had a goofy little smirk on her face. Elena actually seemed... grateful that he had known all along about their dates and wild times together. He shrugged off the topic and took a bite out of the french toast. He moaned loudly enjoying the taste, it was like a new world, he kept on moaning. "Fuuuck." He exclaimed loudly, loud enough for other people to look at them. "This is sooo good." He praised licking his lips, trying to get every drop of flavor.

"Uh huh." Elena said amused, scanning him over. "You love blueberries. I know, it's a thing of yours." She teased.

He took another bite and kept on moaning, devouring his food. "No." He said taking a deep breath, pointing at her with his fork. "You. Don't. Understand." He greedily took another bite.

By this point, Elena was starting to feel rather envious of his blueberry french toast. The french toast had completely enthralled him. She looked at him expectantly as if waiting for him to act normal.

Damon continued eating for a few minutes. He stopped, noticing her curious expression.

"It's just, I, you know... forgot what it was like to be human... to be human and enjoy eating food..." He said taking another bite. "And fruit, God, I love fruit. I always have." He said gathering the stray blueberries on his plate.

From his babble, Elena deduced that food didn't taste the same to a vampire. That was the probably the reason why vampires didn't usually eat human food. Suddenly, she had a really good idea, she stood up from the booth leaving Damon for a few minutes. Damon was fine, still busy with devouring his breakfast. When Elena returned she had a smug smirk on her face, placing a plate of fresh fruit on the table. Damon's eyes widened, staring at the oranges and he sighed in bliss. "I love you, Elena." He declared sweetly, taking a slice. Elena chuckled and sat back to watch him fully enjoy the delight of having human taste buds.

.

.

.

"So will you miss scaring me? What with the showing up in my room and all that?" Elena asked bumping into him slightly as they walked to her front door. In the end, they decided to go back to her house, it made the most sense because she had the condoms and stuff.

"I'm sure I'll find another way to annoy you." Damon answered casually.

Elena rolled her eyes and unlocked her front door. Once they got up to her room, she locked the door while he locked the bathroom door. She literally jumped his bones, wrapping her legs around his waist, but she pulled away giggling.

"What?" He asked searching her face, wondering why she stopped kissing him.

"Your lips taste like oranges." She teased, licking her own lips.

"Oh?"

She saw a brief look of insecurity flash through his eyes. She grinned, pulling him back to her by the lapels of his leather jacket. More than once, Damon's breath grew ragged, he was still practicing the need to breathe. She climbed down from him, then pushed him down on the bed to straddle him. Elena's hands went under his shirt, exploring his chest to feel his racing heart. His heart was beating a lot harder than she ever remembered it beating. She was positively mesmerized by him, she couldn't believe it was _really_ him, the whole man. Getting impatient, Damon grabbed her hips and pushed her down against his raging hard on. He was rapidly losing control, it was a strange feeling, for the first time he was afraid to cum in his pants. He had been so used to perfectly controlling his libido as a vampire, it had been easy to turn on or off like any other emotion. Elena noticed his distress since he looked so anxious.

"You okay?" Elena asked concerned. She didn't want him to deal with an anxiety attack.

"Yeah, yeah." He answered breathlessly. "I just, uh..."

"Just what?"

"Want to be inside you." He said seriously with pleading eyes. "More so than usual. It, uh, yeah." He wasn't able to explain his utter desperation, but he figured Elena understood. Considering how much he liked having sex with her every day - usually more than once, the idea of him wanting her more than usual was borderline impossible.

Elena looked taken aback for half a second before turning into a Cheshire cat and proceeded to unbutton his shirt.

"If only I still had vampire speed... We'd be undressed, like _now_." He groaned in frustration.

Elena chuckled and kissed him lovingly. "I'm sure we'll find a way to work without it." She whispered against his mouth and kissed him again. He grabbed her middle and flip-flopped their bodies. He ripped off his jacket and shirt. She looked up at him in an appreciative manner, her eyes were comically eating him up.

"I bet you're happy I got to keep my irresistible vampire body." He stated waggling his brows. "I know I am..." He chuckled, pulling off her shirt. His hands instantly went to her bare breasts eagerly touching them. "Mmm, you should go braless more often." He commented in a husky voice.

Elena rolled her eyes, she had gone braless because he had rushed her out the door to get breakfast.

"Alright." He stated with serious determination and let go of her breasts. He moved down her body to unzip her jeans and stood up to drag them off quickly, causing her body to thump against the mattress. Elena sped along the process by taking her underwear off while Damon took off his jeans and boxers.

Ready to go, he climbed on top of her with sudden cat-like grace, eager to bury himself inside of her. He knew her well enough to know that she was more than ready for him. Elena's eyes went wide as she felt him enter her, she jumped away and he slipped out.

"What the hell, Elena?" Damon asked nearly angry. He was starving for her, it was getting painful.

"Condom!" She exclaimed matter-of-factly.

"Oh. That's right. I'm fertile." Damon said shaken, sitting up on the bed, running a hand through his hair.

Elena sighed and reached to open the drawer on her nightstand. She grabbed a condom square and tossed it between their bodies. Damon looked down at it in a mortified state as if he was afraid of it or something. The truth was no matter how many times he remembered putting one on, he wasn't exactly confident about doing it. He bit his lip in distress and glanced at Elena. "How about you do the honors..." He suggested.

Understanding his nerves, Elena simply smirked in agreement and tore open the packet. As she rolled it on his member, it twitched in excitement. It made her blush and giggle. She let go of him and nodded the go ahead. Damon let out a low breath, positioning himself at her wet opening. His body was shaking slightly while entering her, Elena moaned loudly, feeling him enter her extra slowly. Once he entered her fully to the hilt, both of them moaned in unison, well acquainted with the feel of their perfect union.

Elena rotated her hips begging for movement. "Ah ah ah." Damon said in warning. "Stop moving. I need a second." He said shyly. She met his eyes lovingly, silently assuring him that she was okay with waiting for him.

"I'm sorry if thi-"

"Damon. You've been human for less than a day. I get it." She said soothingly, rubbing his back muscles.

"I'm sure I'll make it up to you over the course of our lives." Damon said wistfully.

"There's nothing to make up." Elena said with furrowed brows, she locked her ankles around him, making their bodies even closer.

Damon moaned in utter pleasure as he had moved deeper within her, he tried to steady his breathing. "I just, I ah, have to satisfy you, ah, like I always do."

"Damon. I'm fine."

"I'd kill myself if you left me." He replied seriously in a whisper.

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed freaked out. "Whether we have sex every day or not, nothing is going to change the way I feel about you."

Damon remained silent, he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"I love you. I'll never leave you. You're stuck with me." Elena added.

"I love you. So much." Damon said choked with emotion and kissed her lips tenderly. His tongue traced her lips seeking entry. As they kissed languidly in manner, Damon started to slowly thrust in and out of her. She moaned into the kiss and met his soft rhythm thrust for thrust.

Damon felt relieved that their coupling hadn't turned into a complete disaster. Only a few minutes ago, he had been afraid of taking her too fast, leaving her unsatisfied. Talking to her had seemed to settle his nerves, his regular confidence had returned. He suddenly felt more in control of his body and emotions. "This is the best." He said in a moan, taking her harder with each thrust.

"Uh huh." Elena agreed panting.

Damon felt his heart racing with adrenaline, it was an incredible feeling, it felt like his skin was crawling. He started panting heavily.

"Remember... bre- breathe." Elena stammered. "You're, ah, giving your heart quite the workout." She managed to say as he slowed down.

"Fuck." He said out of breath in a half-chuckle. "You have no idea." He pushed back into her, her back arched off the bed in pleasure. In and out, over and over, both of them were breathing hard, sweat was rolling in between their bodies. Damon felt close to reaching release, but he was pushing it away, he had to satisfy Elena first. He slowed down a bit trying to calm down.

Elena was anxious to cum, she took over and pushed against him trying to build them up again. Her nails were clawing at his back as she desperately moved faster. Her passion made Damon lose control, he couldn't maintain the slow pace with her lost in such a heated frenzy. His hands went to the top of the headboard, gripping it tight for leverage to slam into her as hard as humanly possible. Damon angled his hips, hitting her g-spot, Elena's eyes widened as she screamed out in joy. She really hoped no one was home because she was probably echoing.

Damon kept unrelentingly slamming into her, Elena was gasping for air. She was quivering as her inner walls tightened around his member. His eyes rolled back feeling her muscles at work, he knew she was getting close to release. "Damon! Damon!" She cried out in pants.

She was _so_ close, her desperation was thick as ever. "Please. Please. Don't stop." She begged, her eyes were tightly shut.

"Elena." He said moaning in a loving voice. Elena opened her eyes to watch the absolute concentration on his face, the expression was swinging from bliss to pain. He never looked so beautiful to her.

"I, ah ah, Damon, love you." She said gasping, staring at his fiery eyes.

"I." Thrust. "Love you." Thrust. Too." He replied managing to find the words.

She bucked her hips wildly against his continuous pounding. Her consciousness was spiraling into the sensations she was feeling, her thoughts were overtaken by primal urges. She wanted to possess him, she sat up on her arms to gnaw at the flesh of his shoulder. Damon was pleasantly surprised to learn that biting still turned him on, he groaned in approval, knowing it would be over soon. Her toes were curling in reaction to the agonizing pleasure within her, the waves rocketed through every nerve in her body, the warmth exploded through her like a brilliant flash. Her body shook uncontrollably as her release left her body. All of her shaking pushed Damon over the edge to meet his own release. Damon felt exhausted from the physical exertion, he collapsed on top of her. Elena felt his sweaty chest heaving up and down against her. Their bodies twitched as they crashed down, leaving them fully sated and relaxed. Elena's eyes met his, they drunkenly smiled at each other simultaneously. Damon kissed her deeply, his face was wet from sweat.

"If we keep having sex like this, I don't think I'll ever have to worry about losing my figure." He quipped once he recovered. He had forgotten how strange and sticky it was to sweat profusely.

Elena smirked at his comment, understanding he would need time to adjust to having a body with human flaws. Her mind wandered thinking about him getting sick or breaking a bone, then again, he sorta had a trial run in human pain from the soul mate spell.

Damon pulled out of her hesitantly feeling rather uncomfortable about the concept of contraception. He sighed taking off the condom, tossing it in the wastebasket. He made a mental note to ask Elena to get on birth control, it made sense now that he was permanently human and he'd rather cum inside her.

At the sound of a knock on Elena's bedroom door, Damon froze startled. He didn't like not knowing when someone was approaching. Elena tried her best not to laugh at the panicked look on his face.

"Are you hungry? I'm going to order take out." Jenna called standing outside the door.

"No, I'm good." Elena answered. "I had a late breakfast."

"'Kay, just checking." Jenna replied casually and walked away.

Damon was so grateful that his human self already went through to the 'sex talk' with Jenna. His memory of the talk was awful and he'd poke his eyes out before going through it again.

Elena yawned feeling sleepy after their heavy lovemaking. Damon searched her eyes worried. Honestly, he wasn't prepared to stay at her house, if Jenna and Jeremy would be around, it would be too overbearing for his first day as a human. He ran his hands through her hair and stroked her cheek. His thumb traced her lower lip. "Elena..."

"Hmm?" She answered lethargically.

"Can we go?" He asked swallowing heavily.

Elena heard the obvious tension in his voice and looked at him with full attention. "Sure? Where do you wanna go?"

"My house or what about the B&B?" Damon suggested thinking the B&B sounded like the best idea, it would be quiet with no vampire Stefan to sneak up on him. He didn't want to admit it, but he was slightly nervous about his brother pulling pranks on him.

"You still have the room at the B&B?" Elena asked confused.

"Yeah. I never checked out." He shrugged.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Elena said sitting up, reaching for her discarded clothing on the floor.

"I think the place has one more date left in it." Damon added with a wink, getting up to put on his boxers and jeans.

"Uh huh." Elena agreed absently and laughed a little. She figured he wanted to experience their room at the B&B, now that he was in one body. She didn't mind following his impulse decisions considering the transition he was dealing with. At this point, she'd ride any literal roller coaster if he wanted, she was that happy he was _truly_ alive.

Once the pair looked presentable, Damon opened her nightstand to grab a strip of condoms, stuffing it in the front pocket of his jeans.

Elena watched his actions with an amused expression on her face.

"I know we have some in our room, but just in case. And I know I don't keep any in the car." He hastily explained, opening her bedroom door.

Elena shot him a lopsided grin at the thought of spontaneous car sex or at any other random location. Damon practically flew down the stairs and out the door, Elena followed behind him at normal speed. When she reunited with him outside, she had to ask. "What was that about? I know you want to have more sex-"

Looking down at his feet, Damon shook his head indicating he wasn't rushing to have sex again. "Jenna kinda freaks me out. That's why I wanted to leave right away." He confessed opening the car door, he was never one to hide things from her. He wanted to have a honest relationship with her. It was a good feeling having someone to trust with anything.

Elena burst into laughter. She couldn't help it.

"It's not funny." He groaned backing the car out of the driveway. "I mean - I'm young, at least I think so at 24? But I'm not 24, not really. I'm an _old_ young person?" Damon rambled dealing with a mini existential crisis.

"Damon? What's going on?"

"It's just, Jenna is _older_ than me. Or at least she thinks she's older than me."

"So?"

"I don't know how to be a normal 24 year old?"

"You'll never be normal." Elena pointed out. "Everything will be fine. You've been 24 for a long time, but now you'll get to try on other ages."

"Jenna is just scarier now. Somehow. It doesn't make sense." He said shaking his head in disbelief.

"She knows we're together." Elena reminded him calmly. "She's used to seeing you in the house. It's not a big deal."

"She's your guardian."

"Yeah, just like you're Stefan's."

"Right." Damon said forgetting that people would expect him to 'take care' of his little brother.

"Are we going to have legal problems getting married? Because of our age difference?" Damon asked with furrowed brows. "What's the legal age to get married?"

Elena laughed at his remarks, but then the car grew silent and she realized he was serious.

"I thought-, isn't it a given? That we'd get married. I mean, you do-" He huffed in anxiety. "Don't you?"

Elena started to feel bad for him, he was clearly having problems controlling his emotions. He seemed overwhelmed.

"I do want marry you." Elena replied in a steady voice.

Damon's body instantly relaxed at her words.

"Someday." She added.

Damon frowned at her words, he thought she was confident about their relationship. For fuck's sake, they were soul mates! How could she have cold feet if they were meant to be? His knuckles gripped the steering wheel extra tight. "Why do you want to wait?"

It was Elena's turn to get anxious. The seriousness in his voice was halting. She figured he thought human life was too short or something of the sort. "I still have another year of high school."

"So what? I'm not asking you to drop out and become my June Cleaver." He glanced at her, looking away from the road.

Elena rolled her eyes. "I'll marry you after graduation. You very well can wait it out."

Damon slumped against his seat knowing he wouldn't be able to change her mind. He drove the rest of the way in silence daydreaming about the future of their relationship.

"Will you move in with me?" He asked grabbing her hand, walking with her to the front of the B&B.

"Someday." Elena's heart fluttered at their linked hands. "We have to wait until after my birthday."

Damon pouted sincerely hating that she wasn't 18. He'd have to deal with the obstacle for a year. He groaned remembering that the drinking age was 21. She'd have to use a fake ID if they were going to have any semblance of a nightlife as a couple. Obviously, he wasn't high school date material at his age.

.

.

.

Damon dropped her hand to open the door for her. She smiled warmly at him, he pressed a hand on the small of her back walking through the lobby.

"Nice to see the lovebirds together at last." Mrs. Flowers called out to them from behind her desk.

Elena giggled knowing how true her words rang.

"Nice to see you too." Damon smirked since it was his first time meeting the old lady.

As the couple went upstairs to their room, Damon experienced a rush of memories and the emotions attached to them. It felt so good to finally be there with Elena for _real_. It was the place where their relationship started, he remembered frantically calling places for their picnic, various movie marathons, running in soaked from the rain, making love to her while they were both drunk and confessing his heart out to her. It was all coming together for him, he truly felt like the man she had fallen in love with.

Elena opened their room door using the key in her pocket. "It's really, really floral." She warned before entering.

"Oh, I know." Damon laughed and walked in. He flopped on the bed which was a surreal experience in its own way, he was laying on the bed that had haunted him the entire month. He had to admit, it was a good bed, almost as good as the one in the boarding house.

Elena had a little smile on her face as she took off her shoes. Damon was laying on the bed the exact way she was used to seeing him. The whole scene was only a further reminder that it happened, Damon was human and hers to keep for all time. She went to his side on the bed and placed her head on his chest. "Damon."

"Hmm?"

"If you remember everything that happened in this room, then were you bored with all the movies we watched?" She asked curiously.

He laughed at her question. "No, I hadn't seen all the movies we watched."

"That's good? I think?"

He shrugged casually. "Yeah, I mean, chances are I've already experienced most of the things you want to do. Given my age and the boredom of eternal life. But that doesn't mean I'm not excited about experiencing things with you."

Elena sat up from his chest curious about his point of view. She raised a brow silently asking him to explain further.

"Most of the things I've done, even the cool things, I did alone. Now that I have you... Like, even though I've traveled the world, I still want to travel with you. I'm excited to share that kinda stuff with you and you'll see all of the non-touristy places-"

Elena cut him off with a passionate kiss. She had the most awesome boyfriend, ever! Just hearing him talk about their future made her excited. Damon wasn't sure why she jumped him, but he was more than willing to comply. Her hands were in his hair while she continued to suck on his bottom lip. Damon moaned in bliss, loving his new life. His girlfriend was simply insatiable, it was a dream come true. She moved her lips to his neck, sucking on him, he rolled his eyes thinking she'd probably give him a ridiculous hickey out of spite. He laid back and allowed her to devour him. He smirked remembering the various good times in the room.

"Elena." He addressed mischievously.

"Yes?" She answered in between kisses.

"Can you do that _thing_?"

"Someday." She joked. He grumbled at her annoying answer. She pulled away from his neck. "What thing?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, come on. You know what. Play with me, already." He teased and leaned away to open the nightstand drawer.

Elena laughed at his request, feeling slightly exposed. "Wow, you really do have _all_ of your memories."

"Told you so." He answered rubbing his hard on against her.

She snickered while undressing him.

"Do I want to know what you're thinking about?" Damon asked warily.

She hummed with a wicked smile on her face.

"What Elena?" He asked impatiently.

"I was just thinking this _thing_ might be more fun now." She said innocently. "Now that you're one man."

"Why's that?"

"You used to be a bad, bad, bad vampire." She taunted him in a whiny voice. He raised a brow. "It makes this hotter." She sighed and removed his jeans.

He tsked at her. "I get it. So you have a reason to 'punish' me?"

She nodded grabbing the rope to tie him up. She tied a knot around his left wrist to secure it to the headboard. When she was done, he pulled against it to check how strong it was. He was more than impressed. "How did you get so good at knots?" He asked curiously.

She shrugged and moved to his other side.

When his other hand was bound, she moved down his body to remove his boxers and tied his feet until he was laying spread eagle on the bed. As Elena finished tying the last knot, Damon was musing how far he was pushing his emotional limits for his first human day. Consenting to submission was a trust exercise of sorts. Damon as the submissive was choosing to give Elena the ability to do whatever she wanted with him, with the understanding that there were limits, and that she would use her power wisely. Damon turned his head to watch her take off her jeans, his toes were wiggling anxious for her to get back on the bed.

Elena carefully climbed on top of him. Her underwear-clad core was pressed against his needy member. He reflexively pushed his hips up seeking friction. Elena gave him a scolding glare before she went to work on him. Her tongue traced a line around his left nipple causing it to become fully erect. She blew on it and flicked it with her tongue. She repeated the same action on the right, but at the end, she surprised him with a hard bite. Damon felt as the unfamiliar stinging pain sent waves of pleasure through his body. She tugged on his nipples roughly until he let out subtle moans of pain. Damon bit his lip while Elena continued to bite and suck on him. He wanted her so bad, it was downright ridiculous.

Her mouth and nails moved down his chest, sucking and scratching him at random until she reached his hip bones. Damon sucked in a breath trying to calm down. His anxiety was torturing his heart.

Like a cat, her hands grasped his hips with her nails, tight enough for Damon to feel the pointed pressure. Her tongue worked down him until her face was at the level of his member. She slowly took him in the mouth, swirling her tongue around the head while her hand jerked the remaining length. Damon whimpered in response to finally getting what he wanted. His pleading eyes stared up at the ceiling while she slurped the sides of his member in and out of her mouth. Without warning, she took him deeper down her throat, forcing him down her throat. Damon could feel himself getting close to the edge, but she pulled him out suddenly releasing her hold. He cried out in frustration. He was terribly hard, the throbbing was painful.

Elena's hands caressed his inner thighs and hips, riling him up more. Damon's hips pushed up in desire. She gently ran a finger down the length of his member, finding amusement in watching it twitch. She snickered feeling smug. She leaned closer allowing him to feel her breath on him, he sucked in his breath trying to refrain from begging. In his memories, she always got him to beg, he was trying to be stronger this time around.

With hungry eyes, Elena lightly licked the head, teasing him with the gentle touch of her tongue. When she felt him pulsing, she took him fully in the mouth. Damon moaned loudly in gratitude.

Her pace increased while she sucked him in earnest, his moans increased thoroughly enjoying the exquisite warmth of her mouth. Once again, just as he was about cum, she pulled away from him. "Elena..." He whined in despair, he had been so close.

Elena didn't reply to his whining. She was waiting to see if he would remember what to say to her. She smirked a little before making little circles with her tongue around the head of his member. Her tongue moved until it was licking the tip to the middle. Elena could feel Damon tensing, silently asking her to close her lips around him and suck. She wouldn't give in. Instead, she spiraled her tongue down the whole length of him. Her hand found his balls and lightly groped him, his head trashed against the pillow in reaction. Elena knew he was at the breaking point.

With perfect precision, Elena ran her tongue from top to bottom along his length until her lips clamped around the head. Damon gasped in pleasure, his eyes were squeezed tight in concentration. She slowly slid her lips down his member creating the suction he loved. Once she reached the middle, she moved back down to flick the head with her tongue before taking him deeper down her mouth. Deciding to abandon her slow pace, she slipped her lips up his length until he was down her throat. She slid her lips up and down his member, sucking harder until he was choking for air.

Elana swished her tongue back and forth as she sucked him. Damon could no longer hold back any of his moans experiencing such divine pleasure. When she made the motion to pull away from him, Damon panicked and cried out. "No! Don't. I mean, please..." He said. "_Miss Elena_, allow me to cum." He begged in desperation, giving up his pride.

Elena hummed around him, satisfied by his begging and bobbed her head furiously back and forth, sucking and licking his member. She felt his body twitch until he spilled down her throat with a hard cry of pleasure. She swallowed around him, while he cursed her name regulating his breathing. Damon swore he almost blacked out from the intensity. His muscles loosened in perfect relaxation. He had found orgasms to be more relaxing as a human, it was an interesting difference, he liked it very much.

After wiping her mouth, Elena sat up to see her sated boyfriend. He looked completely and utterly spent. Damn, she was good, she smirked while turning around to untie his legs. Damon still high, barely noticed his legs were set free. Once Elena freed his wrists, Damon found the strength to embrace her.

"Just as you remembered?" She teased with a cocky expression.

"Better. Much better than my memories." He answered enthusiastically.

She chuckled at his facial expression, he was _so_ happy, it was adorable. "I have to ask. Do you have any other memories you want to 'try' out?"

Damon got comfortable with her, he nodded against her chest. "Yeah, I guess, I do. Not so much the naughty stuff, though." He replied thoughtfully.

Elena played with his hair and massaged his head, she learned early on that he loved being petted after sex. "Tell me." She probed him.

"Hmm. I want to go on another first date."

Elena giggled at his answer.

"What?" He pouted. "I mean, even though you were with _me_, I only remember it. I want to experience it."

"Shhh." She assured, caressing him. "I get it. I do."

"Good. But it's going to be hard to top my perfect vintage-styled date." He sighed in annoyance.

Elena smirked, it was amazing how well Damon was adjusting to human activities. She was ridiculously happy with him. "I love you, Damon." She said softly. "I, I never thanked you for going through with the spell..."

"Stop." Damon interrupted her. "You don't have to thank me. That would be like me thanking you for accidentally casting the spell. We were meant to be. Simple as that." He said seriously, moving away from her to look her in the eyes.

Elena returned the stare warmly. "Yeah." She said dreamily, agreeing with his conclusion.

Damon felt his heart race just from staring at her. Looking into her eyes, it was totally obvious how much she loved him. He finally_ belonged_ somewhere with someone.

"I'm human." He said flabbergasted.

"Hell yeah you are." Elena's eyes scanned his naked body. "My Damon." She stated, capturing his lips.

Damon smiled and curled up with her in the bed. No doubt about it, he was going to miss the B&B, their very own loveshack so to speak. Elena buried her head against him, resting her head on his chest, his arm came around to keep her close. The sound of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

.

.

.

Some two hours later, Elena awoke disoriented because Damon was carrying her bridal style.

"What's going on?" She asked in a scratchy voice.

"Time for us to take a shower."

Elena groaned in response, still sleepy. In the bathroom, Damon stood her up and removed the little clothes she had on. He had already prepared the shower's temperature before grabbing her, steam covered the air and mirrors. Taking her by the hand, Damon opened the shower's door and led her in with him. It was a flat-style shower without a tub, leaving lots of room for both of them.

As the hot water touched her skin, Elena roused fully awake in response, within seconds Damon had her body pinned against the wall. She giggled in reaction and tossed her hands around his neck. Damon kissed her with bruising force, his hands were holding onto her hips. Without breaking the passionate kiss, his right hand moved to fondle her clit, she withered against him in satisfaction. He ran his index finger in between her nether folds, she was hot, wet, ready for him. He grinned in excitement and continued building her up.

Elena's legs were shaking, having problems standing up straight as her release was upon her. Without warning, Damon released her, picked her up and buried himself inside of her. He moaned loudly, stilling for a second, while Elena wrapped her legs firmly around him. He lowered his face to hers, not quite touching or kissing, simply locking her in a deep gaze. Time seemed to stop as he savored the feel of being inside of her.

"Damon, you didn't use a-" Elena's voice broke his spell.

"I'll pull out." He assured, crushing her lips silently asking her not to worry.

Elena relaxed against him in approval. The water raining down was making their skin slippery and hot to the touch. He lifted her legs higher, spreading her open further, granting him the access he wanted. She watched his brows furrow in concentration, lips parted as he expertly slammed into her. Just watching him in the moment got her hot. Her arms stiffened against the shower wall as she forcefully tried to return the thrusts. He groaned in bliss, taking her harder and faster, her head was titled up in ecstasy.

Unable to take the pressure, Elena let go of the shower wall, her hands went around his neck with her head buried in the crook of his neck. Damon heard her crying out against him, her muscles started to clench around him, he knew she was close. He took her harder until her back was hitting the wall violently, she cried out in a series of curses and moans. Her back was going to be bruised the next day from the tiles.

"Damon, I, fuck." She stammered reaching release. He felt her body quake in his arms, it was too much, she felt too good, he was too close.

Damon loosened her legs from around him, he shifted to slip his hard member out of her. Elena was slightly dizzy and leaned on the shower wall for support. He had worked up to a fever of desire, pushed to the edge, he started to jerk off erratically in front of her. He stared as the water slid down her perfect body, remembering the feel of being inside of her, he almost stumbled meeting his own oblivion. Through slitted eyes, Elena chuckled softly at his seed rolling down her stomach. Damon collapsed on the wall next to her, absolutely exhausted from the session; having sore muscles was such a new, unnerving feeling for him. In time, they recovered and smiled at each other playfully.

Damon slid down the shower wall. "Can you wash my hair?" He asked looking up at Elena, from his spot on the floor.

Elena rolled her eyes, but complied. She grabbed the shampoo and straddled him. "Life is good." Damon mumbled, reaching to play with her breasts. "But it be better if you'd marry me now."

"Don't open your eyes." Elena chided like he was a little kid.

.

.

.

Back on the bed, clean and fresh, Damon was laying against the headboard, while Elena was sitting up flipping through channels looking for something to watch on cable.

"So I have lots of memories of you dressing up."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to dress up for me."

"Tonight?" Elena asked surprised, turning to look at him. Their lovemaking had worn her out, she hadn't been expecting to go anywhere with him.

"Nah, I'm good where we are now. Maybe tomorrow night? We'll go out for dinner?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not." She shrugged and turned back to the television. She was used to going out with him, it felt comfortable to resume their regular activities.

Elena's mind drifted to how expensive it was going out with him all the time. She wanted to ask about his finances before, but had forgotten along the way. She turned to him, looking at him curiously.

"What?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"I was wondering..." She started awkwardly. "You know, now without compulsion, how you'll be able to afford everything?"

"I'm wealthy." Damon answered simply. "I have more than enough to support the both of us."

"Huh. Wow." Elena said slowly. "That's, uh, convenient."

Damon shrugged. "I don't really think about it. Stocks, bonds, investments... it adds up over a century."

Elena nodded in understanding and turned back to the television.

"So when are we gonna get out of Mystic Falls?" Damon asked playfully.

"Someday." Elena answered absently, before she re-thought the question. "Someday soon, maybe. I have winter break coming up."

"And when can we have a kid?" He asked playfully, but was thinking about _Aria_ from his hallucinations.

"Someday." She answered automatically, biting back her laughter. She remembered her awkwardness with him at the pharmacy.

"When will you love me?"

"Today." She grinned, turning to look at him. "Tomorrow. Someday."

"Good." He said grabbing her, pulling her close. "That's very good."

**The End**

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked the extra smutty chapter. Fav scene? I wanted to write the awkwardness involved with Damon becoming human. I'm going to write an epilogue before I hit the 'complete' button. I'm open to suggestions for how many years later it should take place. Someone give me a good prompt and I'll write something long! I'm going to post the threesome first (damn! you guys are kinky!), then the epilogue. **Be Good & Review!**_


	16. Memory Serves

**Memory Serves  
**

**(Epilogue - 2034)  
**

.

.

.**  
**

**The Salvatore House - Bellwood, Virginia**

Dear Diary,

My uncle Stefan is arriving tonight. He's going to stay with us for a few weeks. I haven't seen him in years, but it doesn't matter, he'll be just as I remember. It's weird to think that we're the same age now, well _sorta_. I always forget that he's over 180 years old. _(I'm not supposed to write this down, but I'm breaking the rules.)_ Anyway, Stefan isn't anything like fictional vampires, he goes in the sun and _(hopefully)_ hasn't killed anyone in a long time.

I'll never forget the day I saw my uncle's true face. I was 7 or so and playing on my swing set. I was trying to jump off, but I screwed up, so my knees got scratched up and bloody. Stefan rushed over to see if I was alright, but then he had to back away when his face changed. I remember how I stopped crying and stared at him in wonder. He told me to keep it a _secret_, at the time I didn't know what I was protecting, but I pinky swore to him.

I didn't see Stefan again until my 13th birthday party. He said he couldn't miss celebrating the start of my teens. Sure enough, he looked exactly the same except he was wearing nicer clothes. Eventually I had to ask my dad about Stefan. My dad isn't capable of lying to me. He_ sucks_ at it actually. Long story short, he confessed the family secret. I was in denial at first, but then I weaved my memories together. It was suddenly obvious that my dad had a vampire past. He knew _way_ too much, especially when it came to history. He slipped up sometimes while checking my homework. Like in the 8th grade, he was reading my essay on The Great Depression and he had a _really_ hard time talking about it. At the time, I just thought my dad was uber patriotic or something.

Learning that my dad was living his _second_ life kinda messed with my head. It even sent me into a morbid-Goth binge, where I became a little too obsessed with death. Unfortunately, my parents refuse to disclose my dad's full story until I'm 18. I don't know why they're waiting, but they won't budge. They're _so_ stubborn, the both of them, so it's _hell_ when they team up.

Hmm... maybe Stefan can tell me the family history, if I ask nicely. I've got a lot going on, so this is it for today.

Love Always,  
Aria

* * *

After locking her diary and hiding it, Aria went downstairs to check the living room for any of her 'junk' lying around as her mom asked. Sure enough, she found her missing Prada pumps under the couch and her cheerleading poms were also tossed aside. She grabbed the items and ran upstairs to put them away. When she returned downstairs, she headed in the direction of the kitchen. She didn't understand the point in waiting for Stefan to have dinner, it's not like he _liked _eating regular food. She rolled her eyes and started digging through the leftovers to warm up a snack.

Settling for day old Chinese food, she set the microwave timer and grabbed a paper plate. She turned around to grab a fork and jumped at least a foot in the air.

"God, Stefan! You suck!" She said breathlessly. "I _hate_ when you do that."

He chuckled in amusement while scanning his niece's appearance.

"How did you get in here... ugh, whatever, I don't care." She rolled her eyes.

"Does dad know you're here?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"No." Stefan paused and listened closely. "He's with your mom upstairs."

"So freaky! I'll never get used to it." She shuddered and opened the microwave, digging into her food. "I guess you're supposed to say 'you look good' after not seeing someone for a long time, but what's the point with you." She added cheekily.

"Well, Arietta, _you_ on the other hand, look lovelier than I remember." Stefan said with a bright smile. "Every day you're looking less like your father and more like your mother."

"Ha Ha. Very funny." She replied sarcastically. She knew all about the Salvatore rivalry, even how Stefan dated her mom first. Not that she liked to admit it, because of the _'eww_' factor, but it was common knowledge that her dad was a babe.

"How are you enjoying your... junior year of high school?"

Aria laughed. "It's great. How's yours?" She teased.

Stefan shook his head. "Guess your father told you, huh?"

"How you used to repeat high school over and over? Yeah, he might have mentioned that." She raised a brow.

"In my defense, you get bored easily after a century." He retorted. "But really, how's high school treating? Got a steady? Any heartbreaker you want me to beat up while I'm in town?"

Aria shot him a distasteful look. "Steady? God, you are _old_. Eh, I date around, yeah sure." She finished her food and cleaned up the mess she made. She walked over to Stefan, standing closer to him.

"Hey! That looks familiar." Stefan said smiling, pointing at Aria's necklace.

"Oh, right, yeah. Mom gave it to me on my birthday last week." Aria nodded, she scowled and then smacked him hard. She liked the idea of using her uncle as a punching bag. It's not like anything actually hurt him. "Which you missed. Loser."

"I _know_. I'm sorry about that." Stefan said with a wary grin. "You know I just got back from Florence, right?"

Aria rolled her eyes, not impressed by his excuse.

"But that doesn't mean I didn't buy you a present!" He added smugly.

Aria looked at him curiously, waiting for him to give it to her.

"It's not in the house." Stefan explained, shrugging.

Her face dropped in confusion.

"It's in the driveway." He said innocently, taking the keys out of his pocket.

Aria suddenly felt faint. "Wait. Back up. A car? You got me a _car_?" She clarified incredulously.

Stefan jingled the keys out to her. "Go check it out."

There was a moment of silence, then Aria screamed in very high decimals, really hurting Stefan's sensitive ears and started bouncing up and down in place. She hugged him fiercely.

"Best. Uncle. Ever." She exclaimed and ran out the front door.

Damon and Elena rushed downstairs hearing Aria's screaming. "What happened?" They both said in unison, almost comically. Their expressions relaxed once Stefan walked in the living room.

"Brother. You made it." Damon said warmly, moving to hug him.

Elena smiled, watching the brothers embrace and hugged Stefan as well.

"I saw you gave Arietta the locket." Stefan said bittersweetly, releasing his high school sweetie.

"Yeah, I did." Elena nodded. "I thought it was appropriate for her 17th birthday..."

Damon rolled his eyes, bored watching the pair go down memory lane. He wasn't too fond of those days, he preferred Elena as the _woman_ she became after marrying him. "Speaking of my little girl, where is she? And why did I hear her screaming like a banshee?"

Almost on theatrical cue, Aria came rushing through the front door, squealing her head off. Damon and Elena looked at her expectantly. Aria couldn't breathe, she was _so_ excited. "Stefan... uncle... he... uh..." She said panting.

"What did you do?" Damon asked Stefan cautiously, looking a bit taken aback.

"HE BOUGHT ME A CAR!" She shouted. "Oh my God, I have to tell like _everyone_, like right now. Excuse me." She said in a rush and ran upstairs.

"You bought _my_ daughter a car?" Damon asked offended, turning to Stefan. He crossed his arms waiting for an explanation.

"Yeah, what's the big deal deal? Or have you already forgotten what it's like to be a teenager?" Stefan teased with a raised brow.

"Very cute, Stefan." Damon rolled his eyes.

"That was very thoughtful of you." Elena interrupted the brothers.

"Thoughtful?" Damon exclaimed. "Do you know something I don't? 'Cause last time I checked, Aria doesn't have a licensee!"

"She doesn't have a licensee?" Stefan asked confused.

"I think it's time for you to teach her how to drive." Elena said with a pointed look at Damon.

"She's too distracted. I don't want her on the road yet." Damon said running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I could always teach her, since I'll be here for awhile." Stefan chimed in.

"Stefan. Stop. I know you think this is funny or whatever, 'cause you'll always be her cool teenage uncle. Just next time, don't go changing _my_ daughter's life without asking me." Damon said seriously, scowling. "Now, I have some heartbreaking to do." He muttered and went upstairs to talk to Aria about the car.

Stefan had a broody expression on his face after being scolded by his older brother.

"Stefan, it's okay. He's just really protective of her." Elena said patting his shoulder.

"Never thought I'd be the one telling him to lighten up." Stefan chuckled.

"Nah, he's the same Damon. He's only serious when it comes to Aria's life."

"He turned out to be a really great father, huh?" Stefan said wistfully.

Elena smiled in agreement knowing how much Damon enjoyed having a mini-me.

"Hell of a lot better than our father ever was. Pretty incredible." Stefan added.

The two mused silently until Elena broke the silence with a lighter topic. "So what's your diet like these days, anyway?"

Meanwhile, upstairs Damon and Aria were in a heated discussion about driving.

"But _why_? This isn't fair!" She whined with a pout.

Damon turned away from her pouty face. "You have the SATs coming up. Your test is in a month!"

"So what?" She shrugged.

"So what about Georgetown?" He reminded her looking up at the flag on her wall. "Don't you want to get in?"

Aria remained silent, stubbornly not replying.

"Right now I want you to _concentrate_ on prepping. I'll sign you up for driving school _after_ you've taken the test." He said sternly. "You know I only want the best for you." He kissed her forehead and stood up from the bed to leave the room.

"Daddy..."

"Hmm?"

"I thought you'd be the one to teach me how to drive." She stated with a frown.

Damon swallowed. "If you want me to teach you, then of course I'll do it." He nodded and left the room.

Damon's heart was beating wildly as he walked downstairs, he dreaded teaching his little girl how to drive. He'd be too anxious and overprotective the entire time. He'd be worried about turning her into a bad driver. He growled and thought about staking Stefan for putting him in this situation! His daughter didn't need a fast sports car, she needed something safe like a girly SUV or truck.

Since it was almost time for dinner, Elena was in the kitchen setting the table.

Damon huffed walking in and went to the sink to wash his hands. He did most of the cooking, frankly he was better at it and loved food. Elena would do the clean-up and help when he asked. The situation turned out rather ironic considering Elena had always been the one making HD meals back in the day.

"Where's Steffy?" Damon asked annoyed looking through the drawer for the right knife.

"He made a run to the hospital to get some blood."

"Oh, okay." He made a strange face. "Where are we going to keep the blood?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked confused.

"Well, it's not going in our fridge."

"Don't be ridiculous, Damon. You of all people shouldn't get freaked out by a few blood bags."

He rolled his eyes. "What about Aria? I'm sure it will be totally normal to have cereal with a side of blood."

Elena looked at him disbelieving. "It will be fine. She's known the truth for awhile now. I handled seeing it at her age." She chuckled. "You even fed off me those last few-"

"Enough, Elena, please. You know I don't like talking about this stuff when she's home." Damon said frowning, looking up at the ceiling.

Elena sighed. "You know she's going to find out everything one way or another."

"Sorry, if I don't want my daughter to know that I munched on her mother." He said sarcastically while violently chopping an onion.

Elena smirked and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle. She pressed her cheek against his back. He stopped chopping enjoying her touch. "The biting happened for romantic reasons. And it was sexy." She said softly.

Damon stiffened and turned around to face her. He gently kissed her lips. "The only reason why I became a vampire was to eventually reunite my soul with yours."

"See!" Elena said brightly grinning. "Our story is romantic!"

Damon bit his lip. "Yeah, I'd be bold enough to call us an _epic romance_..."

"But?" She asked raising a brow.

"That doesn't mean I want Aria to know every detail about my life as a vampire. She doesn't need to know about the gore or the terrible things I did to your friends and even you at times." He said seriously. "My demon died. She knows the real me, that's what counts."

Elena closed her eyes and nuzzled against his chest. "You're right. I'm sorry. We'll only tell her what you feel comfortable with sharing."

"Ti amo."

"I love you too." She replied. "Alright, I better let you go or we won't be eating dinner tonight." She chuckled and released her arms from the embrace.

Damon felt better after holding Elena. She always calmed him down and grounded him, their connection was very strong. He had no doubts about their soul mate bond still existing, even the sex was just as mind blowing as their first months together. They simply fit together, meant for each other only.

Forty-five minutes later, Stefan returned to the house, he entered the kitchen holding a large ice chest. Damon and Elena shared the same curious expression.

"I didn't want to freak Arietta out by keeping my meals in the fridge." Stefan explained.

Damon and Elena shared a sweet look at each other.

"Good thinking Steffy, I guess you can keep the chest in the basement or in your guestroom closet." Damon said chipperly.

"Right." Stefan titled his head in thought. "I better go take care of this and eat before I pretend to eat." He smirked.

"Stefan is a lot sillier on human blood." Elena mused once he left the kitchen.

"Yeah, he's a real boy, excuse me - vampire now." Damon said sarcastically. He was happy Stefan could control his blood lust, but was still annoyed by how long it took him.

Elena smirked at Damon's comment and placed the finished dishes on the table. "Looking good." She said eagerly.

"Like that's a surprise." He retorted cocky. He walked over to the side wall and dialed Aria on the intercom. "Baby girl, time for dinner."

Aria smiled hearing her dad's voice and ran downstairs excited to eat.

At the table, the four sat together passing dishes and mostly discussing Aria's life at school. Half-way through the meal, a teen blond knocked on the glass door of the kitchen. Aria jumped up to let her best friend, Cassie, inside the house.

"What a surprise." Damon said sarcastically. The girl reminded him of human Caroline _(He actually really liked hanging out with vampire Caroline, she stopped by once in awhile)_. Cassie tended to mooch off their family meals, because her home life was kinda messy.

Elena slapped his hand. "Damon. Be nice." She chided.

"Hi Mr. And Mrs. Salvatore!" Cassie greeted with a smile. Her eyes landed on Stefan and she almost tripped over her shoes. "Hi, I'm..."

"Cassie. My best friend." Aria rolled her eyes. "This is Stefan, he's my-"

"COUSIN." Damon cut her off. "He's Aria's_ cousin_ from my side of the family. He's staying with us for a few weeks."

Aria gave her dad a look of understanding.

"Oh my God! How exciting!" Cassie said excited about Stefan's vacation.

"Cassie, are you going to be joining us for dinner? There's plenty of food." Elena asked, earning a glare from Damon. "We have more than enough."

"Aww, thanks! Sure. I haven't eaten yet today." Cassie replied and sat down next to Stefan.

"So where are you from? What school do you go to? Do you play any sports?" Cassie enthusiastically asked Stefan.

Stefan froze trying to think of a good cover story.

"He goes to school in Italy." Aria said with a dramatic sigh, her dad chuckled a bit.

"Wow!" Cassie replied. "So you like speak Italian and stuff?" She swooned. "Were you born there?"

The rest of the dinner was boring for the Salvatores, having to listen to Cassie play twenty questions. Poor Stefan, he had stumbled through it. He tried several times to talk about _her_ life, but the conversation always circled back to his life.

After dinner Aria and Cassie had the inevitable girltalk upstairs, which made Stefan uncomfortable being able to hear every word.

"Yeah, Cass, um, my un-, my _cousin..._ he's not looking to hook up with anyone, at least I don't think so." Aria said warily. "I can ask though, if you want."

While the girls were upstairs, Damon and Stefan simply stared at each other in the living room. Damon was drinking a bourbon and Elena was in the kitchen doing the dishes.

"Fair warning, Aria is gonna come down to ask you if she can go out." Stefan alerted Damon.

"Oh." He replied, he never thought of using Stefan as an 'inside source'. "Yeah, thanks. Are you going with them?"

"Do you want me to go with them?" Stefan asked confused.

"Yeah, I mean, why not? No sense in you hanging out with an _old_ married couple, especially when the night is just starting." Damon replied casually.

Damon just wanted Stefan out of the house to have sex with Elena. It was a little too weird knowing Stefan could hear everything, Damon would rather keep his sex life private with Elena. Plus maybe Stefan could tell him about Aria's latest fling.

"Uh, well." Stefan said awkwardly thinking about Cassie, sometimes life could be so hard as the eternal teenager. "If Aria really wants me to go... Then I'll go. I was kinda hoping to sleep early tonight, I'm pretty beat from the flight."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're a vampire. You can stay awake. And Aria's curfew is midnight... You'll come back soon enough."

Stefan was stuck.

A few minutes later, Aria and Cassie came downstairs giggling the entire time.

"Daddy, can I-"

"Go." Damon answered. "Just be home by curfew."

"Awesome." Aria said astonished by the fast response, she kissed her dad on the cheek. "U-, Stefan, are you gonna hang out with us?"

"Do you want me to come, Arietta?" Stefan asked in a sigh. After all, he was kinda curious about exploring more of Bellwood. The Salvatores had to move away from Mystic Falls for Stefan's sake. After a few years, it was clear that Stefan would no longer be able to visit without raising suspicion about his age. They moved to Bellwood when Aria was three years old. At least once a month, the Salvatores headed back to Mystic Falls to hang out with Jenna and Ric. Aria usually spent Founder's Week in town, she was practically royalty there, all thanks to her parents' last names. The boarding house was rented out to tenants, simply the better option than leaving it vacant to get moldy.

Aria nodded in confirmation.

"Aww, how cute, he calls you by your full Italian name." Cassie cooed.

"Whatever." Aria rolled her eyes. "Hey, Steffy, you should totally drive my new car! Since I can't..."

"New car?" Cassie asked shocked. "You got a car, oh my god! When?"

The squeals continued all the way out the door with a wincing Stefan trailing behind them. He was already apprehensive about his decision to go out with them.

Damon smiled cheekily after them and locked the deadbolt on the front door. He practically sprinted to the kitchen to see Elena, now knowing they had a solid four hours to fool around.

Elena was wiping down the dinner table when Damon came racing in. He grinned and grabbed her. He twirled her and planted a bruising kiss on her lips. She saw stars behind her eyes in shock by the unexpected passion. "Uh, Stefan?"

"With Aria. Out." Damon said unbuttoning her cardigan.

Elena burst into laughter at the image in her head. "Seriously?"

"Uh huh." He said shrugging the cardigan off. He turned her around to unzip the back of her dress.

"God, I will die laughing if Cassie tries to kiss him. Could you imagine-"

"Baby, no more talking." He said taking off the dress. "Unless it's dirty, of course." He added as an after thought and removed her underwear and heels.

Elena made the move to face him, but Damon grabbed her hips in place. "Nah, I've got you right where I want you." He explained seductively.

Elena could only swallow thickly in anticipation.

Damon quickly removed his pants and boxers and kicked them aside. He pushed down gently against her spine, giving her the hint to bend over the dinner table.

"Didn't we have sex in the kitchen last time?" Elena mused in a mumble.

He didn't reply, he positioned his member from behind and slowly slid into her wet warmth.

"Ahhh, oh, fuuuck me, Damon." She moaned feeling him enter.

Damon smirked. "Gladly." He held her hips and started to thrust in and out at a steady pace. He moaned, head leaning back lost in the pleasure.

He began to take her harder, faster, urgently - so urgently because he wanted her badly. Every thrust he gave made her cry out in pleasure. Damon reached under her with both hands to squeeze her breasts, which were still contained by her bra. This gave him the leverage needed to really slam into her. The sound of their bodies meeting filled the house. He was lost in the act of taking his wife. Just like always his constant uproar of thoughts and worries were replaced by bliss.

Unable to control himself, Damon took her even harder. She began to slide across the top of the table. His jaw was clenched, practically growling while he held her down with his weight. Elena was loving every thrust of it. It drove her wild when he was unrestrained.

Their moans mutually got longer and louder as they both edged closer to release. Suddenly, he felt her muscles squeezing around him and he couldn't hold back. He spilled inside her and froze in place, as the sheer relief over took him. A great weight seemed to come off his shoulders. In the reflection of the oven, Damon could see his satisfied face.

After Damon breathed deep, getting the pounding of his heart under control, he slowly slid out of her and turned her around. She giggled in a post-coitus stupor and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and kissed her face affectionately. Then out of nowhere, she smacked him, really hard.

"Oww, what was that for?" Damon pouted.

"I have to wash the table... again." Elena whined.

Damon just let out a loud chuckle, which only made her more annoyed.

"It's not funny!" She continued whining.

"It totally is, come on baby, let's take a nice long shower." He said grabbing her hand and dragged her across the kitchen.

"We're really lucky the kitchen faces the backyard and not the neighbors." Elena quipped about their undressed state.

Meanwhile, Stefan found himself at a house party with Aria and Cassie. He wanted to protest going, but then realized it would have blown his cover and went along with the plan. But God, if Aria went home drunk, Damon would stake him for sure. He'd have to make sure his niece was perfectly sober by the time she walked in the front door.

As time went on, Stefan loosened up and agreed to play a game of beer pong with Cassie. She was surprisingly good at the game and they were playing their third round. Aria was patiently watching from the sidelines, but the smell of alcohol and smoking was getting to her. Figuring she wasn't going to lose them, since they were stuck at the table, Aria left them for a bit in search of some fresh air.

The house was within waking distance to Lake Chesdin. It was a really nice night out, so Aria decided to walk in the direction of the water. She was lost in her thoughts, throwing pebbles and thinking about her latest AP American History test grade. She didn't even realize that she had been out there for over half an hour. She sighed after getting panicked texts from both Stefan and Cassie. When she turned to walk back to the house, she noticed a woman walking closer to her. She was beautiful with black hair and porcelain pale skin.

"Hello, my sweet Arietta." Isobel said wickedly. "I'm sorry I missed your birthday."

"I'm sorry, but who are you? How do you know me?" Aria asked confused, trying to determine where they could have met.

"I know who you are because it's my blood that's running through your veins. I'm your grandmother." Isobel replied arrogantly.

"What? That's not possible. Miranda died a long time ago. I've been to her grave."

"No, no, child. I thought your parents told you, Miranda Gilbert was your adoptive grandmother."

"And you are..."

"I gave birth to Elena."

Aria was taken aback. "I don't understand. She's never mentioned you, why? You don't look that much older than my mom, so if you're her mother then you would have to be a..."

"Say it." Isobel hissed.

"Vampire." Aria whispered in shock. She should have figured out, realizing her skin looked like Stefan's.

Isobel nodded in confirmation. "There's someone else dying to meet you as well."

Katherine seemingly appeared out of thin air and tapped Aria on the shoulder. Aria turned around and almost screamed in shock. "What the hell? How is this possible! You look exactly like my mom on her wedding day."

Katherine's face changed and suddenly looking at another vampire besides Stefan was super scary. Aria backed away, but bumped into Isobel's lean body. Aria was trapped by her two ancestors.

"Welcome to the family." Katherine purred in her ear while looking at Isobel. She bit Aria's neck.

"We'll have so much fun. Just us girls, won't we?" Isobel smiled and picked her own spot to bite.

.

.

**You think you know... what you are, what's to come. You haven't even begun.  
~ Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

.

.**  
**

* * *

_A/N: The kitchen was so Delena, right? My very own Seventh Heaven, vampire edition, ha! :) By the way, I wrote the threesome, it's complete. There's a soundtrack & trivia for this fic at my LiveJournal (junkyatbest). The link is on my author profile._

_I'm __extremely__ unsatisfied about the emotional jump D/E made from 2x10 to 2x11. My solution? I'm writing a story set in between those two episodes. **The story is called 'Resuscitate', it explores why Elena was ready to die and Damon's vow to protect her. **Hope you check it out, there's a few chaps up._

_I've also written D/E in the 1800s, 1920s & 1950s! :)_

_I'm a lover... Avecia, Mayghaen17, DomOx, Heidi Mae, Temptress-Kitten17 & The Head Reviewer. Read their stories._

_xoxo, S._


End file.
